Sentimientos revueltos
by LaLu Lay
Summary: -Sé todos tus secretos-susurró y el sonido me pareció más a un arrullo. No sentía nada que no fuera él, no pensaba más que en él y solo podía respirar su aroma.-Aún te deseo, Bella. Y sé que tú también a mí. Podemos ser "amigos con beneficios" ¿no?- TH.
1. Nubes

_Twilight es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia y prohibida la copia total o parcial de la historia._

_

* * *

_

**Sentimientos revueltos**

**

* * *

1. Nubes**

Sentí una enormes ganas de vomitar, pero trate de controlarlo como pude. La música estaba demasiado alta y todos tenían una graduación de alcohol demasiado alta en sangre como para hacerse responsables de sus actos. Sabía por experiencia que el alcohol podía ser mi peor enemigo, pero que hacer cuando no tienes a tu mejor amigo a tu lado, al alcohol puede suplir su lugar.

Levanté la vista del vaso con gin para mirar al otro extremo de la habitación. Edward parecía querer devorar a Jessica allí mismo, y la chica sonreía como tonta mientras tocaba su entrepierna. Me entraron nauseas que no tenían nada que ver con el alcohol.

En el fondo sentí algo de pena por ella, porque probablemente Edward Cullen, no sabía ni su nombre.

Edward sentó a Jess es sus piernas y comenzó a besarla profundamente. Toda pena desapareció al instante.

Me carcomieron los celos y las ganas de romper algo. Celos infundados, ya que Edward no me pertenecía...y nunca lo haría.

Cerré los ojos por el dolor de cabeza mientras trataba de alejar esos recuerdos que tenía de Edward, recuerdos dulces que ahora me saben tan amargos, recuerdos de paseos en su volvo, de sonrisas torcidas, de ojos verdosos y de sueños sobre la alfombra.

Lo prometió y rompió su promesa tan pronto como salio de sus labios, quedo congelada como todo es este pueblo tan frío y lluvioso.

-¡Bella!-voltee hacia Rose, quien me gritaba por sobre el sonido de la música desde las piernas de Emmet.

-¡¿qué pasa?-le grite de vuelta.

Rosalie estalló en risas y yo levanté una ceja.

-¡no le hagas caso!-me dijo Emmet con una sonrisa de disculpa-¡esta borracha!-me aclaró.

Asentí mientras veía como él acariciaba la mejilla de una sonrojada Rosalie que apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Se notaba cuanto se querían, aunque últimamente, Rose me decía que tenían problemas, no se notaba en lo absoluto. Me mordí el labio debido a una ira a la cual no le encontré explicación.

Las nubes grises que yo tanto trataba de alejar se acercaban a mí peligrosamente, y no quería estar ahí cuando se desatara esa tormenta. No estaba segura de sobrevivir esta vez.

-¡Creo que me voy!-le dije a Emmet.

Éste asintió y tomó a Rose en brazos, quien se había dormido profundamente mientras este la acariciaba.

Una vez fuera de la casa, vimos el hermoso jardín de la familia Newton lleno de latas de cerveza vacías y vómito. Puse cara de desagrado y trate de controlar las nauseas.

-¿estas bien?-inquirió Emmet, mirando como yo respiraba lentamente por la boca.

Asentí.

-¿te llevo a tu casa o edward lo hará?-me pregunto mientras caminábamos hasta su Jeep.

-Edward esta muy ocupado metiendo su lengua en la garganta de Jessica-respondí y me sorprendí de mi tono celoso.

Emmet no dijo nada mientras acomodaba a Rose en el asiento trasero del Jeep y luego se cerrar la puerta me miró intensamente durante unos minutos. Suspiro mientras abría la puerta del acompañante para que subiera. Use su mano como ayuda para subir antes de que él diera la vuelta y subiera del lado del conductor.

Puso la llave en el contacto sin girarla. Rose se removió un poco en el asiento de atrás sin despertarse.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, al alzar la vista a su rostro, una lágrima escapó de mis ojos. Agache la cabeza para que no me viera, aunque él ya la había visto.

-¿quieres hablar de eso?-me pregunto caballerosamente-No puedo solucionar tus problemas, no soy bueno dando consejos como Jasper, pero a veces contárselo a alguien ayude-me dijo lentamente.

Levanté la vista con una sonrisa triste. Emmet me la devolvió mientras me desordenaba el cabello como era su costumbre. Era un habito que tenia desde hacia años. Siempre habíamos sido amigos y me alegre mucho por él cuando conoció a Rose. Emmet era lo suficientemente paciente y pasional como para controlar a Rose y ella había encontrado en Emmet alguien que siempre la protegería y la abrazaría cuando se sintiera...como yo en ese momento.

-no tienes que contar nada sino quieres-dijo Emmet con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Tragué saliva:-quiero hacerlo-le dije.

Emmet me miró con atención, esperando pacientemente, sin presionarme.

-pero...no se por donde empezar-reconocí estúpidamente mientras miraba mis manos.

-¿es por Edward?-me preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

¿Era realmente por él? ¿o era solo que yo? ¿podía culparle por seguirle queriendo? No era su culpa, él siguió con su vida, como yo debería hacerlo. Pero...la promesa. Edward lo prometió, aunque solo haya sido una promesa de borracho, era una promesa.

-puede ser-me atreví a responderle.-no lo se-

Emmet no dijo nada, entonces supe que tenía que soltarlo de una vez.

-es solo...que a veces...me enojo mucho con...-suspiré-me enojo mucho con edward-unas lágrimas más cayeron sobre mis manos.

-¿y por qué te enojas con él?-me pregunto casi en un susurro. Levante la vista y miré a través del parabrisas a la luna.

-porque...le quiero-respondí mientras un Volvo plateado pasaba a toda velocidad por la izquierda del Jeep.

Emmet volteo, mientras yo me quedaba inmóvil, tragándome el dolor. Era el Volvo de Edward, no tenía que girarme para reconocer ese suave ronroneo y el ruido de las cubiertas sobre el asfalto cuando él lo acelera.

-ni iba solo...-susurré-¿verdad?-

Emmet no contestó, por lo que dejé de fingir.

Un sollozo se escapó de mis labios mientras llevaba mis manos al pecho, tratando de buscar aire. Subí mis piernas al asiento, borracha del dolor. Envolví mis rodillas con mis brazos fuertemente, tratando de mantenerme en una pieza mientras las olas de sufrimiento desgastaban mi cordura y se la llevaban lejos, donde sea que _él_ fuera.

Sentí a Emmet pasar sus manos por mi cabello, creo que me dijo algunas palabras para darme fuerzas, creo que trató de consolarme, pero ahora, simplemente no logro recordarlo. Solo se que yo llené el silencio con mis lamentos y empapé a Emmet con mis lagrimas. Tal vez sea mejor que quede así, no creo que quiera recordar lo que sucedió esa mañana tan temprano en mi interior.

Ya estaba en mi habitación, por lo que Emmet debía de haberme traído a casa después de todo.

Levanté la cabeza de la almohada para ver la hora. Eran las 8 de la mañana por lo que debía haber dormido unas dos horas. Traté de recordar mi sueño, pero fue inútil. Al igual que lo que sucedió conmigo en el Jeep.

Recordé lo que una vez me dijo Renné: "Si no lo recuerdas, puede que no sea tan importante"

Volteé hacia la ventana y mi mundo se puso de cabeza.

_Emmet._

No fue sino hasta unos instantes después de esa sorpresa, en que recordé lo sucedido;...y me di cuenta de la desnudez de Emmet...y la mia.

* * *

¡Si te gusto, déjame un review!

Espero que sigas leyendome

ChicaLobo (luli. tec)


	2. Medicina

_Twilight es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia y prohibida la copia total o parcial de la historia._

_

* * *

_

**Sentimientos revueltos**

* * *

**2. Medicina**

Una vez recuperado el control sobre mi misma, Emmet arranco el Jeep.

-dejemos a Rose primero-le dije con las voz ronca por el llanto. Éste asintió y dobló dos esquinas después justo enfrente de la imponente casa de los Hale.

Baje como pude y busque en el bolso de Rose sus llaves, mientras Emmet la sacaba con cuidado, tratando de no despertarla.

Abrí la puerta de entrada y deje que ellos pasaran. Emmet se dirigió hacia las escaleras, mientras ya esperaba en la planta baja, donde dejé el bolso de Rose en el sillón de la sala.

Me pregunte si Jasper no estaría ahora en la casa de los Brandon. Sonreí ante la idea.

Escuche los pasos de Emmet al bajar por las escaleras de vidrio hacia donde estaba yo.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunté.

-duerme como una niña buena-se burló, mientras sonreía.

Fruncí el seño. Yo nunca podría competir con alguien como Rose, pues no sería nunca como Rosalie Hale. Ella es demasiado hermosa. Era ridículo compararme. No pertenezco a su mundo, no soy como ellos. No soy como Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmet o incluso Edward. Ellos simplemente brillaban demasiado para alguien tan normal como yo.

-¿estas bien?-me preguntó Emmet mientras pasaba su calida mano por mis mejillas.

Asentí después de unos momentos, algo ausente.

Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta ya habíamos aparcado enfrente de mi casa, pero mis piernas no tenían intenciones de irse a ningún lado.

Miré la casa y me di cuenta de que Charlie aún no había llegado, pues el coche patrulla no estaba.

Suspiré. Emmet rió.

Voltee a verle con el seño fruncido, lo que aumento sus risas.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?-pregunte levantando una ceja.

-¿necesitas ayuda para bajar?-me pregunto guiñando un ojo.

Le saqué la lengua mientras él trataba de abrazarme juguetonamente. Al principio trate de rehuir su abrazo, pero él era demasiado fuerte y rápido. Igual que Edward.

ME relajé en sus brazos, sintiendo el calor que estos desprendían.

-prometo no burlarme de tus borracheras-me dijo al oído conteniendo una risita.

-no hagas promesas que sabes que no cumplirás-le dije en forma más dura de lo que quería. Y supe que no era a él con quien quería discutir. Se tensó en al escuchar mi vos y trató de apartarse, pero rodee su cuello con mis brazos para evitar su huida.

Emmet no me alejó. Me quedé allí por unos momentos y pude sentir como se le aceleraba el ritmo del corazón. Así me di cuenta de que estábamos muy pegados, pero no me importó. Tan vacía como estaba, solo me quedaba una cosa que pudiera llenarme.

Todo lo que perteneciera al mundo de ellos a mi me parecía deslumbrante, no es que Emmet me sirviera, mas yo solo quería verme envuelta por la misma luz.

Estando así, abrazados, supe que la única forma de sobrevivir a la noche era tenerle cerca, para que sus enormes brazos me mantuvieran en una pieza.

Antes de poder pensar seriamente en lo que hacía, rocé los labios de Emmet. Sentí su cálido aliento sobre mis labios y el deseo se hizo casi palpable dentro del Jeep. Me abalancé sobre los tibios labios de Emmet de forma apasionada y voraz, tratando de succionar toda esa luz que irradiaba.

La determinación de él flaqueó cuando introducía mi legua en su boca. Emmet comenzó a dominar el beso. Era realmente increíblemente, pasional y ardiente la forma en que sus labios acariciaban los míos, tentándome a dar más.

La imagen de Rose sonriéndome me congeló en el acto, estaba besando a su novio. Sin importar cuan lastimada esté, no podía dejar que esto pasara.

-lo siento-dijo Emmet, aunque no tenía la culpa, puesto que yo había empezado.-Estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para hacerlo...lo siento-dijo sin mirarme.

Pasé mis manos por su pecho y él se estremeció. Tomó mis manos y las colocó entre las suyas.

-no creo que eso sea una buena idea-me dijo mientras besaba con ternura mi mejilla-justo hoy, en que he terminado con Rose...-agregó con voz increíblemente triste-no creo que el sexo solucione nada a la larga...-susurró contra mi mejilla, donde por fin fui consiente del olor a alcohol que despedía su aliento.

-¿rompiste con Rose?-pregunte sin poder creerlo. Entonces era verdad... lo que me había dicho ella.

Emmet asintió, pero no pude ver su cara.

-el sexo no soluciona nada a la larga, bella-susurró en mi oído con una voz sensual que decía todo lo contrario.

-es cierto-le reconocí-pero...por otro lado, puede servir de medicina aunque sea una noche-ronroneé.

La respiración de Emmet se agito, por lo que aproveche ese momento para pasar mi mano por su entrepierna, justo como había hecho Jessica con Edward una hora antes. Este suspiró mientras apretaba fuertemente los labios.

-bella...-comenzó a quejarse mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

-ya no estas con Rose. Estas triste y yo también-dije casi sollozando. Me miró de forma penetrante. Pero en esos ojos todavía había tristeza, esa tristeza que Rose le había dejado.

-será solo un favor de amigos...-le dije suplicante mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Acerqué mis labios y Emmet impaciente los masajeó con los suyos de forma excitante. Apretó sus manos sobre mi cadera para acercarme a más a él. La lujuria pronto empaño los vidrios mientras una suave lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre el pueblo.

Al sentir su erección contra mi vientre, gemí casi incontrolablemente.

-Emmet-le llamé mientras besaba su cuello, sin poder detenerme.

Éste soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-vamos adentro-le susurré sin aliento.

Antes de que pudiera bajarme de su regazo, ya estaba fuera del auto, con Emmet llevándome a voladas hacia el porche. El súbito movimiento me había mareado, además de todo el alcohol que había tomado esa noche, apenas si fui capaz de meter la llave en la cerradura y luego volver a cerrar la puerta sin caerme.

Tomé a Emmet de la mano y corrí desesperada a la habitación del segundo piso. Al entrar ni siquiera nos molestamos en prender la luz, ya que no hacía falta para lo que íbamos a hacer.

Emmet fue rápido como lo fue al sacarme del Jeep. Me levantó del suelo con sus grandes manos y me sostuvo para poder besarme sin agacharse. Rodeé rápidamente sus caderas con mis piernas, para crear un roce tan vibrante, que creí que me vendría ahí mismo.

-por favor...-le supliqué mientras movía mis caderas contra las suyas. Así él comprendió que estaba lista. Pero el lugar de llevarme a la cama, tiró las cosas que había en mi escritorio y me sentó ahí.

Le miré, totalmente confundida y expectante. Él me sonrió y al ver sus ojos, vi que toda la tristeza que antes había visto había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Esos ojos me recordaron tanto a él. Incluso esa sonrisa pícara que adornaba su rostro.

Quise acercarme a besarle, pero me lo impidió. Comenzó a besarme el cuello, mientras yo me perdía s esas caricias. Emmet era bueno, muy bueno en lo que hacía.

Sentí su mano meterse bajo mi falda y acariciar mis muslos... Solté un quedo gemido de impaciencia.

-¿te gusta?-me preguntó con voz ronca.

No pude contestarle nada, no tenía idea de donde estaban mis labios, a donde se había ido mi voz.

-nadie te lo va a hacer como yo-me dijo al oído, mientras acariciaba esa parte tan sensible de mi anatomía. Me quejé impaciente por más.

Rozó mi clítoris por sobre al ropa interior y gemí, mientras me arqueaba. Usó una sola mano para quitarme la remera y descubrió complacido que no llevaba brazier.

Volvió a rozar mi clítoris mientras lamía mis pezones con ímpetu.

-Emmet...-dije naufragando en un mar de placer. Éste quitó mi ropa interior inferior con un fluido movimiento. Y se alejó para observarme.

Acercó sus labios a mi oído:-veo que sí te esta gustando-

-si-le dije-por favor...-volví a rogar frustrada.

-Mm...no-le hizo saber, con una sonrisa pícara.-aún no-

Gemí con frustración, pero me detuve cuando sentí sus dedos en mi intimidad. Acarició mi centro con su pulgar, describiendo círculos.

-expulsé todo el aire por reflejo y comencé a gemir fuertemente, agradecí que la casa estuviera vacía y no hubiera vecinos en varios metros a la redonda.

Empecé a temblar, sabiendo que iba a llegar, cuando Emmet se dio cuenta y comenzó a poner su atención en otra cosa.

-Emmet-me quejé, pero sus dedos no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Luego de unos segundos, volví a tener esa sensación, pero aún más fuerte. Nuevamente, dejó esa zona, rompiendo el ritmo, para dirigirse a otra.

-¡Emmet!-lloriqueé.

Pero él me ignoró, mientras metía un dedo dentro de mí, y lo sacaba lentamente. Volvió a repetir la acción varias veces mientras yo, gemía y gritaba por más.

Describió círculos sobre mi clítoris mientras metía y sacaba los dedos de mí. Siguió el ritmo por unos segundo y al notar que llegaba al orgasmo, se separó de mí.

-por favor...-susurré con vos ronca. Abriendo mis piernas inconscientemente.

Me levantó del escritorio y me levó a la cama. Me observó por unos segundos, mientras yo observaba esos ojos avellana, como hipnotizada por todas las cosas que veía en ellos.

Me incorporé y le desabroche el pantalón. Emmet tragó saliva, respirando con dificultad, mientras metía mis manos dentro de su pantalón. Sus gemidos me alentaron a seguir. Acaricie su erección y se sentí ponerse cada vez más dura. ME divertí una rato más con él, haciéndole sentir la misma frustración que me hizo sentir a mi cuando cambiaba el ritmo.

Después de negarle el orgasmo tres veces. Me alejé de él y moví mis caderas insinuantemente.  
-¿quieres montarme vaquero?-le pregunte seductoramente.

Sus movimientos fueron muy rápidos que a penas si fui conciente de los que hizo.

Me encontraba recostaba en la cama y Emmet se encontraba parado con mis piernas en sus hombros y mi intimidad a la altura de su erección.

Lentamente se introdujo en mí.

* * *

Espero que les guste!

No olviden dejar review

Besos,

de parte de ChicaLobo ()


	3. LoveBite

_Twilight es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia y prohibida la copia total o parcial de la historia._

_

* * *

_**Sentimientos revueltos**

**

* * *

**

**3. Llamada perdida**

No se cuantas veces lo hicimos, cuantas veces el alcohol nos dejó hacerlo. Pero por el dolor de mis músculos, estoy segura de que fueron muchas.

Emmet se removió a mi lado, mientras yo miraba a la nada, tratando de no pensar. Buscaba inútilmente hacer de cuanta de que esta situación era "normal", pero _no todos los días te acuestas con el hermano de tu mejor amigo, quien además de ser tu mejor amigo, es la persona por la cual harías y serías cualquier cosa._

-Bella...-dijo somnoliento. Le miré y vi como habría lentamente los ojos, tratando de enfocar mi rostro. Pestañeo varias veces antes de centrar sus ojos avellana en los míos. Le vi confundido, pero no encontraba mi voz, como para decirle nada; pero de haberla encontrado, ¿que le hubiera dicho?

Bajo lentamente los ojos por mi rostro, mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis pechos desnudos.

Se incorporó bruscamente mientras se llevaba las manos y se masajeaba las sienes. Yo ni siquiera me moleste en cubrirme, que caso tenía después de lo de anoche.

Observe como él mismo se daba cuenta de su ausencia de vestimenta y el entendimiento caía sobre sus hombros como un yunque.

Se dejó de refregar los ojos unos segundos para mirarme a los ojos, pude ver que estaba arpendito.

-lo siento-le dije avergonzada.-anoche...no se que me pasó-me excusé con voz temblorosa, asustada por lo que pudiera estar pensando de mí.

Me miró como si jamás me hubiera visto antes en su vida, me estremecí en anticipación. Me tomó por los hombros, mientras fruncía el seño. Parecía que se había vuelto loco. Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, tratando de encontrar alguna otra excusa, pero nada vino a mi mente...porque simplemente no había excusa para hacer lo que hicimos, no había excusa para lastimarnos y lastimar a los demás.

-no es tu culpa-me aseguró con voz dura. Uso todo el poder de sus ojos mientras aseveraba cada palabra-ninguno de los dos estaba bien anoche-

Esa fuerza con la que su mirada atravesaba la mía me recordaba tanto a Edward que creí que me pondría a llorar. Me removí nerviosa con sus manos aún en mis hombros y mi cuerpo se quejó. Estaba muy cansada para pelear, por lo que asentí mientras bajaba la cabeza. Me besó en la frente y algo tembló dentro de mí. La culpa.

-¿que vamos a hacer ahora?-le pregunté con voz ahogada... no quería llorar, no ahora.

Bajó sus manos por mis brazos, acariciando mi piel mientras pensaba. No le miré.

Suspiró.

-eres mi amiga-dijo de una forma por lo que supe que lo hacia con una leve sonrisa-fue un favor de amigos-dijo repitiendo mis palabras. -es obvio que no nos gustamos-sentenció.

Asentí con mi mirada clavada en las sábanas.

-entonces no hay porque preocuparnos-dijo, levantando mi barbilla.

-¿que hay con Rosalie?-la pregunta salió de mis labios antes de poder detenerla. _¿Cómo le explico que hemos tenido sexo?,_ grité en mi mente, mientras clavaba mis uñas en mis palmas.

La mirada de Emmet se ensombreció, recordando los sucesos de anoche. Me mordí el labio con culpabilidad. Nunca creí que viviría lo suficiente como para ver esa expresión el los ojos de Emmet, parecía estar totalmente fuera de lugar, inaceptable.

-no lo se-me dijo con voz extraña, casi agónica. Pude ver una pequeña lágrima bajar por su mejilla, mientras se levantaba y se encerraba en mi baño.

Me quede mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido Emmet, pensando en su dolor en lugar que el mío. Él había estado con Rose desde hacía 2 años completos y nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que terminarían, así, tan de repente. Rose no era de las personas más pacíficas que existen, por eso, al verla tan feliz con Emmet, pensé que de alguna forma estaba hachos para estar juntos. Creo que aún después de lo que sucedió anoche, todavía están hechos el uno para el otro. No me podía imaginar a nadie más con Emmet que Rose y viceversa.

_Rose._ Su nombre retumbó en mi mente, mientras sentía el dolor de mi cuerpo extendiéndose, por el "ejercicio". Por otro lado, yo no cuadraba en ningún lado en esa ecuación, y así debería de ser. Mi mente no podía aceptar completamente lo "desafortunada" de la decisión que yo misma había tomado anoche, mientras la lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas

_-el sexo no soluciona nada a la larga, bella-susurró en mi oído con una voz sensual que decía todo lo contrario._

_-es cierto-le reconocí-pero...por otro lado, puede servir de medicina aunque sea una noche-_

Me tomó unos segundo encontrar las fuerzas para levantarme.

Busqué algo que ponerme para estar ese día en casa. No me apetecía salir afuera el día de hoy...a decir verdad, dudaba de querer salir alguna vez de estas 4 paredes.

Una vez vestida me senté en la cama, mirando las vetas de la madera del suelo, absorta, vacía.

-¿bella?-escuché la voz de Emmet muy lejana. No me moví un ápice.

Mi nombre sonó estaba vez más fuerte, por lo que levante la vista, buscando la procedencia de esa voz.

Un preocupado Emmet estaba sentado a mi lado, ya vestido.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó, antes de negar con la cabeza, sin despegar la mirada de mi-...claro que no lo estas...-dijo con preocupación.-puedo quedarme si quieres-me ofreció.

Negué con la cabeza como autómata. Él ya había hecho suficiente, tarde o temprano debía aceptar que "su hermano" no me pertenecía y él, debía arreglar las cosas con Rose...o al menos aceptar lo sucedido.

Cuanto más yo le retenga, menos aceptaremos ese dolor. Si seguía negándolo, a final de cuentas...me cobraría intereses.

-estaré bien-le mentí con una sonrisa nada convincente que no se tragó. Me miró con incredulidad mientras yo apartaba la vista, fue entonces cuando comprendió que quería estar sola... para ahogarme en mi propia miseria y, de esa forma, le dejaba a él para hundirse en la suya.

Asintió sin decir nada. Mientras escuchaba a Emmet bajar las escaleras, el tercer escalón chirriaba, un segundo sonido invadió la habitación.

La pantalla de mi móvil estaba prendida y la palabra "Edward" se leía claramente en el visor.

Miré esa pantalla como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, hasta que las lágrimas me impidieron continuar. Creo que jamás me había sentido mas rota como en ese momento, cuando solo el sonido de mi teléfono sonando invadía la habitación. Mi cuerpo entero se contrajo de dolor mientras recordaba a Edward pasando junto al jeep con Jessica en su volvo. ¡Jessica!

Edward simplemente no me quería...o al menos no de la forma en que yo a él. Estúpidamente cada vez que mi móvil volvía a sonar me sentía mejor, puede que una parte chica de él se preocupara por mí. Pero esa alegría era tan débil que no evitaba que llorara a mares y me meciera sentada sobre la cama, buscando...buscando algún recuerdo que me trajera de vuelta de ese oscuro y tormentoso llanto.

Las horas pasaban con extrema lentitud mientras lloraba todos esos recuerdos que se habían archivado, buscando una forma de salir. Me dolía todo el cuerpo por los sollozos y a penas si era conciente de donde estaban mis extremidades mientras convulsionaba una y otra vez por el dolor.

A diferencia con el llanto del jeep, nadie me mantuvo en una pieza. Esa mañana, perdí una parte de mí. No estoy segura de que es, pero puedo sentir esa extremidad fantasma, esa sensación de falta.

Cuando desperté de esa pesadilla, no me moví, temerosa de volver a hundirme, tratando de "pasar desapercibida" al dolor que me buscaba.

Un sonido en el porche, me hizo estremecer del miedo. Tenía las emociones a flor de piel y a penas era consciente del dolor, esta vez físico, que me atravesaba.

Me dolían todas las costillas y la garganta. Sentía que los ojos se me saldrían de las cuencas en cualquier momento. Caminé a tientas por la casa, buscando las escaleras para bajar.

Cuando estaba en la mitad de la escalera, la luz hizo acto de presencia y solté un grito de horror.

-¡Bella!-sonó la voz de Charlie desde el recibidor.

Estupidas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas mientras veía al _sheriff_ Swan mirarme desde la puerta.

-¿estas bien?-me preguntó caminando lentamente hacia mi. Asentí, casi con fenecí.

-si, papa-le respondí con una voz que dejaba mucho que desear. Me aclaré la garganta antes de continuar-recién me levanto, así que no creo que luzca muy bien, disculpa-le dije mientras terminaba de bajar la escalera y abría el refrigerador, aparentando buscar algo. El olor de la comida simplemente no me estaba haciendo anda bien, por lo que cerré la puerta algo mareada.

Charlie ya había colgado la pistola y el chaleco en el perchero, y se sentó frente de la pantalla plana donde estaba ya sintonizado en el canal de deportes.

Suspiré, mientras subía las escaleras, tratando de escabullirme a mi habitación nuevamente y así evitar conversaciones incómodas.

Estaba pisando el primer escalón de las escaleras cuando le escuche llamarme.

-Bella-sentí desde la sala de estar.

Me quedé callada esperando que soltara el resto, sin voltearme.

-Edward llamó a la comisaría-

Voltee tan rápido que toda la habitación se vio borrosa por unos segundos.

-¡¿que?-grité, mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio. Mi respiración se aceleró mientras mi cerebro terminaba de procesar la información. Su nombre abría un agujero en mi pecho mientras, le preguntaba a Charlie sin aliento:-¿por qué te llamo?-

-Dijo que no le atendías el móvil-Respondí Charlie con simpleza-tal vez deberías llamarlo-dijo mientras volvía a poner sus ojos sobre la pantalla dando por terminada la conversación.

Asentí en silencio mientras cavilaba si llamarle o no. La respuesta más obvia fue que no lo hiciera.

Termine de subir las escaleras y una vez dentro de mi habitación, busque el teléfono móvil. Abrí la tapa, con los dedos temblorosos y ahí estaban:

_Tiene 17 llamadas perdidas de Edward._

Mientras sostenía el móvil, éste empezó a sonar nuevamente y lo tiré en la cama, sin prestarle atención. Miré el resto de la habitación buscando algo con que entretener mi mente y así no pensar, mientras un nuevo cartel adornaba la visor: _Tiene 18 llamadas perdidas de Edward_.

Las costillas me dolían demasiado como para seguir llorando, por lo que vacié los pensamientos de mi mente, recogiendo las cosas que Emmet había tirado la noche anterior de mi escritorio.

Aparqué el coche lo más lejos de la entrada que pude. Me pasé los dedos por un mechón de mi pelo, mientras los nervios y la culpa me carcomían por dentro.

Revisé mi aspecto en el espejo retrovisor y supe que no podía estar mejor. Había cubierto mis ojeras con corrector, había peinado mi cabello con cuidado, e incluso me había puesto un poco de rubor, tratando de disimular mi palidez.

Cerré los ojos: _no voy a dejar que nadie se de cuenta de lo sucedió ayer._ Me convencí, tratando de poner mi mejor cara para engañar a los demás. Me recordé que no solo debía hacerlo por mí, sino también por Emmet.

Luego de una de las peores noches de mi vida, había también llegado a la conclusión a la que llegó Emmet. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, simplemente olvidarlo. Yo podía hacerlo, podía olvidar que había pasado, pero lo que no podía olvidar era la culpa de haberlo hecho.

Me bajé de mi camioneta y caminé, forzando a los músculos de mi cara a sonreír. Vislumbré el auto de Alice en el aparcamiento y a su dueña junto a él; hablaba animadamente junto a un muchacho rubio. Jasper.

Me acerqué lentamente, y unos brazos rápidos me atraparon. Alice se había volteado con rapidez y lanzado a mis brazos, aún cuando me tenía de espaldas. Esa habilidad de predecir las cosas a veces asustaba mucho.

-hola, Al-le dije con una sonrisa un tanto vacía.

Se separó de mí para poder devolverme el saludo cuando me miró a los ojos, extrañada. _Maldición. Se ha dado cuenta._

Abrió la boca ligeramente mientras tenia la vista clavada en mi cuello. Jasper también me miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¡Ey!-escuche a lo lejos. Pero esa sonido tan familiar no logró romper la tensión existente entre nosotros.- ¿como están?-pregunto Edward llegando hasta nosotros.

Mi cuerpo se volvió de granito, mientras le miraba. Vestía unos jeans y una camisa gris oscura, con los primeros botones desabrochados. Su cabello estaba igual que siempre, igual de desordenado y de color bronce. Sus ojos chispeaban en un color verdoso, mientras hacia una mueca extraña con sus labios color cereza. _Labios que habían estado besando a Jessica Stanley._ Su mandíbula cuadrada y perfecta se desencajó cuando su vista voló a mi cuello, donde estaban las de Alice y Jasper.

-¿que?-pregunté asustada y confundida.

Edward apartó la vista de mi cuello, para observar el suelo. Jasper volteó a ver a Alice, quien no despegaba de mi cuello sus ojos incrédulos.

-tienes un chupetón-me dijo señalando mi cuello con el dedo, embozando una acusadora y juguetona sonrisa.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Nos estaremos leyendo!

ChicaLobo ^^ (lulitec)


	4. Pasado

_Twilight es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia y prohibida la copia total o parcial de la historia._

_

* * *

_

**Sentimientos revueltos**

**

* * *

**

**4. Pasado**

Me quedé sin palabras, muda. Había estado tan concentrada en arreglar mi rostro lo mejor posible, que no había mirado el resto de mi cuerpo.

Reí con nerviosismo, mientras masajeaba esa parte de mi cuello bajo la expectante mirada de Alice.

-¿y?-me preguntó con saña, levantando las cejas sugestivamente. Enrojecí. _Maldita Alice._

Edward seguía con la mirada en el suelo y no pude ver su expresión con claridad. Cuando levantó la vista me miró casi furioso. Di un paso hacia atrás al ver esa mirada tan amenazante.

El timbre sonó y Jasper arrastró a Alice hacía la puerta del instituto.

-¡no te escaparas a mis preguntas!-dijo mientras me daba la espalda Alice. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward esta clavado al piso, no se había movido y tampoco parecía estar respirando.

Jasper me mando una mirada significativa y por un segundo creí que lo sabía todo. Empecé a hiperventilar.

_La he cagado_, suspiré presa del pánico. Jaspes desapareció con Alice en el interior del edificio.

Esperé a que Edward haga el primer movimiento, pero solo me observó con la misma expresión. Un dolor, mucho más fuerte que el anterior se me hecho encima.

Él no tenia derecho a enfadarse, no después de hacer dios sabe que con Jessica. Los ojos se me llagaron de lágrimas, rápidamente.

Edward vio algo en mi rostro que le hizo suavizar la expresión. No eran las lágrimas, estaba segura, porque _Edward Cullen es inmune al llanto de una mujer._

Tragué en seco, dándole la espalda.

Él no me siguió, pero pude escuchar el grito a mis espaldas, aunque le ignoré.

-¿El que no hayas contestado mis llamadas tiene que ver con el chupetón?-preguntó burlón, mientras yo atravesaba las puertas del instituto.

...

Literatura era la única de las clases donde no estaba con ninguno de mis mejores amigos. Y por primera vez estuve agradecida de ello.

Luché contra los nervios y la impotencia. Él no tenía ningún derecho a reprocharme nada.

Edward ama tener el control de las cosas, el control sobre todos. Y de alguna forma siempre consigue lo que quiere. Como hizo conmigo.

Conocí a Edward y a su hermano Emmet cuando solo tenía 10 años.

Había ido a Forks después de la segunda boda de mi madre. Fue una decisión que yo misma tomé, como acto de rebeldía contra esa nueva familia que mi madre intentaba formar. En esa época tenía la libertad de ser así de egoísta. Me negué a comer a menos que me fuera a vivir con Charlie, mi "verdadero padre". Renne trató de razonar conmigo, pero siempre fui una cabezota. Recuerdo haber estada tan enojada y herida que ni siquiera me despedí de ella cuando Charlie llegó a recogerme para llevarme a Forks, una pequeña ciudad al norte del estado de Washington.

Los primeros días que pasé en la ciudad, me la pasé encerrada en un cuarto que Charlie había condicionado para mí. Charlie no estaba muy seguro de que hacer para dejar esa actitud tan ermitaña, por lo que lo único que vino a su mente fue el llevarme a un parque por la fuerza y tratara de hacer amigos, busco algo para motivarme a salir.

Forks no era el lugar ideal para buscar ese tipo de diversión al aire libre, pero recuerdo que dije que trataría de hacerle las cosas fáciles a Charlie, puesto que no estaba enojada con él.

Nunca fui muy buena haciendo amigos, por eso siempre le estaré agradecida a Edward por ser el primero en hablar.

El parque estaba lleno de niños revoltosos y eso me hacía aún más introvertida de lo que ya era. Me senté en un columpio mientras miraba a los niños ir y venir con insectos en las manos, hice una mueca de desagrado. Observé por sobre mi hombro como Charlie hablaba con algunos padres en el parque. _Ser el sheriff es un trabajo duro_, pensé en ese momento.

Me di vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como uno de esas niños corría había mí con una horrible lagartija entre sus dedos. Me paré de un salto y traté de huir, pero el niño era muy rápido. Debía de tener unos años más que yo.

-¡basta!-grité sin aliento, esperando que se cansara de perseguirme.

-¡cuidado!- escuche a otro niño gritar.

Volví mi vista al frente, pero era demasiado tarde para frenar el impacto.

-¡auch!-me quejé desde el suelo, ese árbol me había tomado por sorpresa. Cerré los ojos, esperando que el dolor de cabeza desapar4eciera

-te lo dije Em-se quejó la voz de un niño.  
-no fue mi intención...-se escuchaba la voz de otro niño arrepentido.

-¿entonces porque la seguís con la lagartija?-se quejó el primero.

-¡tú fuiste el que encontró a la lagartija!-se quejó el otro.

-¡dejen de gritar!-le dije mientras trataba de sentarme sobre el pasto. _Esta húmedo,_ me quejé. Odiaba lo húmedo y lo frío.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, esperando que la cabeza no me doliera más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó unos de los niños. Me volteé hacía él enojada. _Claro que no lo estaba, me dolía la cabeza y tenia comezón por todo el cuerpo._

Jamás había visto en mi vida un personaje como él. Me froté los ojos. Miré bien. Y vi a un niño que me miraba con preocupación en sus facciones. Sus cabellos eran dorados y brillaban aún en ese día nublado. Tenía unos hipnotizantes ojos color esmeralda, justo clavado sobre los míos. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Él era un poco más alto que yo, pero debía de tener mi misma edad.

Sentí mi corazón martillar fuerte en mi pecho y mis mejillas se volvieron carmín.

Los labios del niño se curvaron en una sonrisa arrebatadora.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me preguntó mientras extendía su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

-Bella-contesté en voz tan baja que no creí que me escuchara. Tomé su cálida mano y me puse de pie.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó:-Soy Edward-contestó brevemente, sin soltar mi mano.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí. _Creo que incluso en esa época ya estaba enamorada de él._

Sentí a Edward suspirar, mientras miraba al otro niño, uno mucho más alto que él. Tenía el cabello todo despeinado y las mejillas encendidas por la corrida. Los ojos eran de color de las avellanas, pero tenían la misma forma que los de Edward.

Un carraspeo de Edward, dirigido al otro niño, me sacó del trance y éste me miró arrepentido.

-lo siento, Bella-se disculpó, mientras ocultaba a la lagartija tras su espalda.

Lo escuché aclararse la garganta de forma muy graciosa.-Soy Emmet, hermano de Ed-dijo en tono muy formal.

Me reí de su expresión y unos ojos color verde viajaron a mi rostro con sorpresa y también algo de alivio.

-no importa-dije entre risas.

Unas suaves carcajadas me distrajeron un poco. Edward reí conmigo aún tomado de mi mano. Emmet no tardó en unirse a nosotros.

Edward siempre había sido así. Encantador. Tenía un magnetismo increíble, era imposible negarle nada.

A medida que fue creciendo, era cada vez más difícil resistírsele. Más que nada para la población femenina.

Solo 5 años después de conocerle, Edward esta irreconocible. Sus cabellos se habían oscurecido ligeramente, otorgándole un hermoso color bronce, y sus ojos verdes ahora mostraban una expresión madura y sensual. Sus rasgos aniñados habían desaparecido, dando paso a un rostro increíblemente simétrico, equilibrado y varonil. Su cuerpo de niño había quedado en el olvido, reemplazado por un cuerpo...no musculoso, pero sí tonificado.

Emmet también había cambiado, ya no era ese chiquillo, en ese entonces, tenía los músculos increíblemente marcados. Recordaba las bromas que le gastábamos con Edward sobre esteroides. Lo cierto, era que Emmet no había cambiado en nada, además de los músculos, claro está. Seguía teniendo ese rostro de niño, con sus ojuelos. Incluso su personalidad no había cambiado. Al igual que Edward tenia mucho carisma, aunque a mi ver, nadie se le comparaba a Edward es eso.

El año de mi quinceavo cumpleaños, los Hale y los Brandom llegaron al pueblo. Con una comunidad tan pequeña no es de extrañarse la cantidad de chismes que corrieron las primeras semanas de su llegada.

Los hale tenían dos hijos. Eran gemelos y ambos parecían modelos. Rosalie y Jasper. Con sus rizos rubios y sus ojos verdes era el centro de las miradas, pero creo que la que más levanto revuelo fue Alice.

Los Brandom habían sido amigos de los Hale desde siempre. Ambas familias dueños de una gran cantidad de dinero y conexiones. Alice era hija única y por lo tanto extremadamente consentida. Si bien era bajita, tenía un bonito cuerpo y unos ojos grises soñadores. Hacía un año que era novia del hijo mayor de los Hale, Jasper, obviamente.

Recuerdo las miradas de asombro de todo el instituto en su primer día. Rosalie caminaba junto a su hermano ignorando a todos los chicos que se quedaron babeando el piso por donde ellos caminaban. Jasper abrazaba a Alice protectoramente por la cintura, dando a entender que ella le pertenecía.

-que horror-dije en voz baja mientas veía las caras sorprendidas de los demás sobre los bellos rostro de los nuevos estudiantes.

-¿Qué es un horror?-me preguntó Edward a mi izquierda. Me sobresalté y enrojecí antes de poder siquiera voltear a verle. Mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho.

Carraspeé, tomando nuevamente el control de la situación. Levanté la vista y vi a Edward mirarme divertido. La garganta se me secó. ¡Es que era tan jodidamente apuesto!

-emm…pensaba que debe de ser horrible ser le centro de atención-dije con algo de dificultad.

Edward se lo pensó un momento mientras miraba a los recién llegados atravesar las puertas del instituto.

-depende de que lado lo mires, Bella-dijo con una sonrisa-a diferencia tuya, hay otras personas que disfrutan de la atención-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo tú?-pregunte con suspicacia y incluso celos.

Todas las chicas de la escuela habían empezado a notar el atractivo de Edward y éste parecía llevarse muy bien con todas ellas. Demasiado bien.

No es que Emmet no tuviera sus admiradoras, pero…con Edward era diferente. Siempre fue diferente.

Edward me dirigió una sonrisa culpable, mientras tomaba mi mano para guiarme hacia el aula de biología.

...

Suspiré, mientras sentía comezón en la mano, junto con una sensación de vació. ¿Cuántas cosas había robado Edward de mí en ese tiempo? ¿Cuántas cosas había perdido por acostarme con Emmet?

El sonido de la campana me sacó de mi ensoñación. Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida del salón de clases, cuando vi a Alice, agitada y con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

_Mierda._

Me quedé ahí plantada, mientras las personas pedían que me moviera para cederles el paso. Alice fue mucho más rápida y efectiva.

Me jaló con una fuerza descomunal mientras me llevaba al baño que estaba al final del pasillo. Suspiré derrotada.

-canta-me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño, atrancándola para que nadie entrase.

-¿Qué cante?-fingí inocencia, pero Alice no estaba para juegos.

-sabes de que hablo-me miró furibunda y incluso dolida.

Suspiré mientras movía mis manos con nerviosismo.

-no lo se, Al-le dije tratando de controlar el tono de mi voz. Alice me miro expectante.

-¿quién te hizo el cupón?-preguntó directamente.

-no lo se-dije con la voz temblando.

Alice rodó los ojos.

-estaba muy borracha, Al.- le expliqué, mientras miraba un punto entre sus ojos, para no echar a perder la actuación.-no recuerdo muy bien que sucedió-tragué saliva antes de continuar.-de hecho, olvidé todo después que me tomé el tercer vaso de vodka-

Ella pensó en mis palabras mientras me atravesaba con sus ojos grises. Puse cara de póquer. La escuche suspirar. _Gracias al cielo._

-de acuerdo-dijo mientras suavizaba el rostro. Mi miró divertida mientras yo enrojecía.-debe ser alguien del instituto-agregó pensativa.

-había mucha gente, no si todos eran del instituto-dije y al ver su mirada perspicaz agregué- pero es posible-

Alice se rió de mí.

-¿entonces no recuerdas quien te llevó a casa?-preguntó, volteándose al espejo, para arreglar su cabello.

-creo que fue Emmet-dije dudando creíblemente.

Alice se quedó quieta frente al espejo meditando.

Me puse nerviosa al ver su expresión.

-¿sabes por que no vino Emmet ni Rose al instituto?-preguntó con algo de preocupación.

Negué, con sorpresa, tratando de ocultar mi interés. Mi estómago se retorció.

-traté de llamar a Rose al móvil, pero…no me ha contestado-dijo mordiéndose el labio.-Jasper me dijo que no tenía idea de que pasaba con ella. Rose no quiso abrirle la puerta.-

-todo estará bien, Al-le dije mientras trataba de creer yo misma en esas palabras.

Asintió no muy convencida.

-será mejor que vayamos a clase-dijo cabizbaja.

Estuve de acuerdo con ella.

-esta tarde le haremos una visita a Rose-me dijo sonriendo, mientras salía disparada del baño.

_¿Una visita a Rose?_ Quise vomitar, aunque no hubiera nada en mi estómago. Me acerqué al lavabo.

Era hora de enfrentarlo. No podía, no podía presentarme en la casa de Rose. Si ella no estaba aquí era por una razón muy buena, posiblemente esté destrozada. Eso era algo que definitivamente no iba soportar ver. No podría luchar contra la culpa después de ver a Rosalie desecha en lágrimas. ¡Rosalie Hale! Hablo de la chica más fuerte y con autoestima más alta que conozco… destrozada, por Emmet. Y aunque estaba segura de que yo no tenía la culpa de su rompimiento, no tenía valor para mirarla a la cara.

_Horrible._

Casi tan horrible como eso, era que yo no amaba a Emmet, por lo que no tenía esa excusa para lo que había hecho. Eso, en lugar de hacer las cosas más simples, lo dificultaba todo, porque... yo siempre le pertenecería a su hermano.

Sollozos profundos inundaron el baño, mientras me sostenía contra el espejo, deseando desaparecer.

Mirando mi reflejo, borroso por las lágrimas, supe que había dos cosas certeras en todo este drama: la primera era que aún amaba a Edward y la segunda era que si él no había logrado matarme, la culpa lo haría.

* * *

Cuarto capítulo, cortesía de ChicaLobo


	5. Confesiones

_Twilight es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia y prohibida la copia total o parcial de la historia._

_

* * *

_

**S****entimientos revueltos**

**

* * *

**

**5. Confesiones**

Pasé el resto de las clases tratando de distraerme, de prestar atención, pero todos mis pensamientos volaban a Rose y si no era a ella, volaban a Edward y a su fría mirada de esa mañana.

Quería explicarle, hacerle entender algunas cosas. Desee poder contarle quien era el causante del chupetón... pero eso definitivamente no era conveniente para ninguno de los dos.

Después de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre nosotros, después de todo ese drama, de esos corazones rotos y demás, habíamos perdido lentamente esa confianza que nos teníamos.

Hasta Alice y Rose se dieron cuenta de eso. Y me preguntaban constantemente acerca de la historia que tenía con mi mejor amigo. Ellas por supuesto que sabían una parte, pero no tenían idea de como era nuestra relación antes de que ellas llegaran. Yo nunca les conté nada, pero eran suficientemente inteligentes como para darse cuenta que Edward y yo éramos amigos muy íntimos.

...

-¿vas a contarnos tu historia con Edward?-me preguntó Alice por centésima vez esa tarde.

Rodé los ojos, molesta.

-tarde o temprano vas a contárnoslo-aseguró Rose mientras se observaba las uñas.

LA ignoré, porque sabía cuanto odiaban eso.

-sabes que ni Rose ni yo somos pacientes, Bella-dijo Alice, tratando de mantener un tono bajo de su voz, pero estaba segura de que luchaba contra sus ganas de chillar por mi falta de reacción.

Lo cierto es que empezaron a fastidiarme, había estada desde la mañana con esa actitud, solo porque habían descubierto que mi anillo favorito había sido un regalo de Edward.

-los chicos no regalan anillos a cualquiera-continuó Rosalie, mirando mi mano izquierda, más precisamente mi dedo anular, donde el anillo descansaba. –no queremos los detalles, Bella. Solo…-

-¡que diablos quieres saber!-le pregunte llevándome las manos a la cara en señal de rendición. De todas formas no le contaría toda la historia, no había forma de que se las contara. Pero puede que un poco de información las mandara a callar.

Alice chilló de alegría y Rose se rió de mi, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Alice para tranquilizarla.

-¿se besaron alguna vez?-preguntó Rosalie con los ojos brillantes y expectantes.

Puse cara de póquer y seguí comiendo mi almuerzo. _Esa no es la pregunta que esperaba._ Aunque viniendo de Rose, tendría que haber supuesto que iría al grano.

-bella...-me comenzó a amenazar Alice.

-¿por qué no le preguntas a Edward?-le dije luchando contra un sonrojo, fastidiada de todo ese melodrama.

-puede que lo haga-me hizo saber mientras levantaba la cabeza, esperando que Edward entrara a la cafetería de la escuela. Me mordí el labio, rogando porque Edward yo tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer durante el almuerzo.

El rey de roma hizo acto de presencia unos segundos después y Alice casi se puso a saltar en la silla para llamar su atención. Quise golpear mi cabeza contra la mesa por ser tan ingenua.

-¿que te pasa, Alice?-le pregunto Edward burlón, mientras se sentada a mi lado.

Le di un mordisco a mi manzana, pera evitar hablar en ese momento tan vergonzoso.

-tengo que hacerte una pregunta-le dijo Alice, sin despegar su mirada de mí, pero la ignoré olímpicamente.

-¿que es?-pregunto Edward estudiando la forma en que Alice me miraba con curiosidad. Levanté la vista en su dirección, haciendo de cuenta que Alice no estaba allí.

Rodé los ojos, dándole a entender que Alice intentaba fastidiarme. Dejó escapar una risita, mientras volvía su vista al rostro maquiavélico de mi amiga.

-¿y bien?-pregunto con una sonrisa a Al.

Ni a Rose ni a Alice, de les pasó de largo ese gesto.

Cuando Rose iba a hacerle la pregunta, sentí todos mis músculos tensarse y desvié la vista hacia otro lado, como si de esa forma, pudiera evitar que Edward escuchara la entupida pregunta.

-¿has besado a Bella alguna vez?-

Nadie dijo nada y por un segundo creí haberme quedado sorda, aunque puede haber sido la tensión del momento. Yo tenia tanto miento que no volví el rostro para ver el porqué de ese silencio. Tragué saliva muerta de miedo ya a punto de echarme a correr cuando la risa de Edward me hizo voltear finalmente.

Vi sorprendida como se destornillaba de la risa, pero en el fondo, me di cuenta de que esa risa solo era una pantalla. Una muy buena por cierto, pero al fin y al cabo, falsa. _Odio cuando haces eso, Edward_

Rose y Alice levantaron una ceja al mismo tiempo.

-¿si o no?-pregunto Rose impaciente.

Edward se aclaró la garganta antes de penetrar con al mirada a Rose. Sentí un escalofrió al verle. _¿Y _ahora_ qué?_

-si-contesto con una sonrisa sensual. Mi cuerpo se envaró, pero me tranquilicé un poco al sentir los dedos de Edward acariciar mi mano por debajo de la masa, fuera de la vista de las chicas.

-solo fue una vez-dijo con una sonrisa del todo creíble, tan creíble que si yo no supiese la verdad, le habría creído. _Mentiroso._

Sus dedos se ciñeron en mi muñeca, dándome a entender que él se encargaría de la situación. Yo confiaba en su juicio.

-éramos amigos...fue solo curiosidad-aseguró mientras me dirigía una mirada divertida.

Rodé los ojos, tratando de hacer la escena más creíble.

-tú tenias curiosidad-le reproché, sacándole la lengua. Y era cierto, él me había besado primero. _Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?_

Una suave carcajada salió de Edward y yo le seguí, porque cuando él ríe, es muy difícil no hacerlo con él.

Rose y Alice nos miraban como si tuviéramos pajaritos haciendo nido en nuestras cabezas. Al menos logramos convencerlas...por el momento.

La campana sonó y Edward me jaló para que me levantara.

-Adiós-le dijo a las chicas mientras me arrastraba hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Camine rápido para seguir su ritmo, pero unas risitas escaparon de mis labios.

Edward se volteó hacia mí con los ojos verdes chispeando de excitación y una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

-eres el maestro de la mentira-le dije mientras le sonreía como sabia que le gustaba. Una sonrisa un tanto sensual.

Él me guiñó un ojo y sentí las piernas de gelatina. Me sorprendí al ver que seguía caminando. Edward siempre lograba deslumbrarme.

Antes de que pudiera volver a concentrarme, él nos metió en un armario de escobas del segundo piso.

-¿que hacemos aquí?-le susurré a la oscuridad, divertida.

Sentí las manos cálidas de mi "mejor amigo" acunar mi rostro y su aliento contra mis labios.

-Bella...-susurró antes de besarme dulcemente. _Qué buen mentiroso eres, Ed_

Sabía que sin importar cuanto nos besáramos _y ya han sido unas cuantas_, jamás habría tenido suficiente de su sabor. Delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua y la suya salió al encuentro con la mía.

Ambos gemimos cuando estas hicieron contacto y la pared del armario me agarró desprevenida. Edward me arrinconó y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Me estaba sofocando, pero por alguna razón, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para satisfacerme. Mi juicio se vio nublado cuando él comenzó a acariciar mi cadera una y otra vez, sin que nuestros labios perdieran contacto.

Era adicta, adicta a sus besos.

Gemí, mientras acercaba su cabeza más a mí. Mordí levemente su labio y gimió mi nombre.

Estaba segura que él podía escuchar perfectamente le sonido de mi corazón desbocado... así como yo escuchaba el suyo en aquel diminuto espacio.

Cuando nos separamos, dejamos nuestras frentes pegadas, por lo que nuestros alientos aún se confundían.

-bella...mi bella-susurró con su voz de terciopelo.

_Dímelo, dímelo…otra vez._

...

La hora del almuerza había llegado y lo mejor sería que comiera algo antes de desmayarme. Caminé apesadumbrada hasta la puerta del salón y casi tiro todos mis libros al suelo cuando le veo allí.

Edward estaba recostado contra la pared contraria al salón. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sostenía sus libros con un solo brazo. _¿Que haces aquí?_

Di unos pasos más, hasta quedar justo frente a él.

Se veía aún más hermoso que esa mañana. Sin duda entendía porque todas las chicas del instituto le deseaban. Era un adonis. Los suspiros de algunas chicas no me pasaron desapercibidos, mientras se dirigían a la cafetería de la escuela.

Si no recordaba mal, Edward acababa de tener historia, por lo que no tenía que pasar por acá para ir a almorzar.

-¿qué estas haciendo?-pregunté con voz fría.

Edward abrió rápidamente los ojos y los clavó en los míos.

Nos miramos intensamente durante mucho tiempo, ignorando a todas las demás personas que estaban en el pasillo. Observaba con atención las emociones detrás de ese color verde. Y pude detectar un poco de arrepentimiento y culpa. Sent8imientos muy profundos.

_Edward, no suele sentirte así, ¿cierto?_

_Abrió sus labios cereza, queriendo decir algo, pero le interrumpí._

-¿que estas haciendo?-repetí con el mismo tono de voz.

Edward se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza y se despeinó el cabello, haciéndolo ver cono mi niño pequeño. Mi corazón se estremeció ligeramente. Ya no había un chico de 18 años allí, sino uno de 10, tratando de decirle algo a su mejora miga.

-lo siento-dijo con voz suave, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual.

Caminé un paso hacia adelante como ida, hasta que pestañeé varias veces, tratando de recuperarme de mi letargo. Él ya no era un niño y los errores ahora son más grandes que antes.

-en verdad lo siento-dijo mientras bajaba su mirada hasta sus zapatos. Esa postura arrepentida casi logra derretir mi corazón, pero los recuerdos de esa mañana todavía estaban frescos.

_-¿El que no me hayas contestado mis llamadas tiene que ver con el chupetón?-_

Fue la primera vez en mi vida que no caí ante el poder que ejercía sobre mí.

Gire sobre mis talones, dándole la espalda como esta mañana y casi corrí hasta el baño de chicas del segundo piso. NO estaba segura de si me estaba siguiendo, porque yo estaba más concentrada en no desfallecer antes de llegar a mi destino.

Abrí la puerta del baño y me recargué sobre la puerta de unos de los cubículos. El baño estaba desierto.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un Edward agitado.

-¿que haces?-le pregunte escandalizada, con diminutas lagrimas en los ojos.-este es un baño de chicas, Cullen-le espeté con voz chillona.

-lo se, lo se…-dijo masajeándose las sienes, como si sufriera de una horrorosa jaqueca.

Aparté mi mirada de él, exasperada.

-¿Qué hacías enfrente de mi salón?-le pregunté, mientras observaba mi reflejo, ocultándome del poder magnético de sus ojos.

-Te esperaba-susurró. Escuche sus pasos acercándose y me tensé.

-ya me encontraste... ¿y ahora?-pregunté cerrando los ojos, mientras buscaba el sonido de su respiración en el silencio del baño.

-Lamento lo que dije-se sinceró. Por le tono de su voz, supe que no mentía y una llama en mi interior se tranquilizó. Suspiro.-después de que te vi irte, sabia que tenia que encontrarte, decirte que lo siento-

-eres muy bueno-empecé-eres muy bueno para pedir disculpas-le dije mientras abría los ojos y le observaba a través del espejo.

-¿me perdonas?-preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio.

_Solo si tú me perdonas por haberme acostado con Emmet_

Me volteé hacía él con una sonrisa carente de alegría.

-eso creo-le hice saber mientras bajaba la vista para jugar nerviosamente con mis manos.

Le escuche dudar, parado en el baño, pero se acercó a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos. En esos minutos que estuvimos abrazados, sentí como si el dolor hubiese desaparecido repentinamente y una sensación de alivio me invadió.

Suspiré, satisfecha, mientras le correspondía el abrazo, sabiendo que cuando éste acabara, los problemas seguirían allí.

Sentí sus dedos haciendo círculos en mi espalada y la sensación me resulta tan familiar como reconfortante. Podía oler su esencia con atención, esa fragancia tan suya.

-¿me creerías si te digo que solo trato de protegerte?-pregunto en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

Asentí débilmente, algo confundida.

-no quiero que te lastimen, Bella-dijo contra mi cuello, causando un escalofrió placentero.

Mi respiración se agitó.

_¿Entonces por qué me dejaste para irte con Jessica?_

_-_Eres mi mejor amiga-dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente por mi rostro, limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas.

Me rehusé a mirarle. Puede que le perdona en público, pero no podía perdonarlo en el fondo de mi corazón.

Me alejé de él un poco, tratando de razonar nuevamente.

-nadie me hará nada, Ed-le dije observando las baldosas. Como me era usual, no le entendía, no sabia que estaba haciendo conmigo en ese baño. ¿Acaso esperaba que le perdonara? Negué la cabeza, tratando de buscar sus motivos, pero ninguna tenia suficiente peso.

Levanté la vista y le miré con duda, mientras me sentía extrañamente tonta en comparación con la seguridad que él mostraba en su rostro.

-¿por qué haces esto?-le pregunte con voz temblorosa después de unos momentote de silencio.

-¿hacer qué?-preguntó sin cambiar la expresión del rostro, sin siquiera fingir algo de desconcierto.

Le seguí mirando, absorta. Edward avanzó un paso en mi dirección, dudando y al ver que no retrocedía, aventuró otro.

-No puedes-le dije, interrumpiendo su avance.-No puedes volver las cosas a su lugar así como así-

Él supo de inmediato de lo que estaba hablando y agachó la mirada, frunció los labios, como si tratara de decir algo que era muy difícil para él.

-Fui un imbesil-dijo con voz increíblemente dura. El terciopelo de su voz se había vuelto granito, mientras escupía esas palabras. Verlo de esa forma, me provocó casi un dolor físico.

Se acercó un paso más y mirándome con intensidad, con esa fuerza que emanaban sus ojos con los que parecía estar desnudando mi alma. Abrió los labios y el terciopelo volvió, hablando con tal intensidad que creí que me desmayaría ahí mismo:

-Aún te quiero, Bella.

* * *

_Men_ always _want to be a woman's first love_ - _women_ like to be a mans _last romance_

**_Oscar Wilde_**

**_G_**racias Oscar, por todo lo que me has inspirado. Prometo besar tu tumba algún día :)

Atte. ChicaLobo


	6. Propuesta

_Twilight es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia y prohibida la copia total o parcial de la historia._

_

* * *

_

**Sentimientos revueltos**

**

* * *

**

**6. Propuesta**

Le miré, sin entender. Totalmente ofuscada por la información.

"Aún te quiero" ¿_Aún me quieres?_

-Mientes-dije con voz fría de ira.-mientes-repetí mientras lágrimas de rabia caían por mis mejillas.

_Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo… ¿Cómo piensas arreglarlo?_

-Eres un…-no me salía una palabra lo suficientemente hiriente. Ninguna palabra expresaba mi dolor, ni mi ira.

-Espera…-dijo levantando las manos, como si yo fuera policía que quisiera arrestarlo.

_No quiero sufrir_.

Mi mente era un remolino de ideas. Pero el enojo era ensordecedor.

-…no quise decirlo de esa forma-dijo con arrepentimiento.

Le miré como si estuviera loco, pero luego advertí que yo parecía la loca, temblaba de rabia y le miraba como si quisiera matarlo. _Y es que nunca lo haría. _ No me importo, pues el debería de entender perfectamente el motivo de mi reacción.

Me sequé las lágrimas con la manga y esperé que continuara, concentrándome en no rechinar los dientes.

_La ira taparía el dolor, por ahora._

Edward tosió, avergonzado, jamás lo había visto así. Yo nunca le había reprochado lo que había pasado y habíamos vuelto a ser amigos. Creo que se había dado cuanta de una parte de los daños que había causado.

Sacudió la cabeza, seguramente tratando de alejar algunos pensamientos.

-Entiendo tu reacción. Es entendible-dijo sin sonreír, pero con voz calmada.

-Dime de una vez por todas, ¿qué estas haciendo?-dije con la voz más calmaba que pude.

Luchamos con nuestras miradas, y sorprendentemente, a pesar de mi ira, Edward me ganaba terreno. Luego de un minuto entero, casi me había olvidado el motivo de mi ira... o lo recordaba vagamente. _Siempre consigues lo que quieres._

Y es que era ÉL, Edward Cullen en todo su esplendor y nadie podía negarle nada, ni siquiera yo.

-¿estas saliendo con alguien, bella?-preguntó de repente, cortando el silencio con un cuchillo.

Le miré estupefacta, sin dar crédito a mis oídos.

-¿disculpa?-

-¿sales con alguien?-preguntó soltando un suspiro lastimero. Le miré sin comprender.

No entendía de que iba esta conversación, estaba totalmente perdida y me sentía una disminuida mental.

-no-dije con la ceja alzada.

-¿estas diciendo que ese moretón es producto de una de tus caídas?-dijo tomando el cuello de mi camisa para apartarlo, dejando a su vista el chupetón. Y vi que le dolía, a Edward le dolía verlo y no sabía el porqué.

El color volvió a mi rostro y él parecía reacio a soltarme, a dejarme ir.

-yo…no…-balbuceé mientras me llevaba la mano al cuello.

Edward me miró con incredulidad y el ambiente del baño cambio radicalmente, como si hubiese salido el sol en un pueblo como Forks, como un chocolate caliente cuando hace frió.

-solo quiero ayudarte-dijo Edward con una pícara sonrisa, cambiando la dirección de mis emociones nuevamente y con una naturalidad que asusta.

Le miré con miedo y Edward se rió, mientras pasaba sus dedos inconscientemente por mi cuello, justo sobre el moretón que me había dejado Emmet. _Si tú supieras…_

Edward miró su reloj, casi me había olvidado que estábamos en el instituto. Volteé, preguntándome porque nadie había entrado. Vi que Edward había cerrado la puerta desde dentro cuando entro. Fruncí el seño, tendría que haberlo sabido.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo volviendo su vista a mi.

Le miré, todavía esperando que fuera al punto. Puse mis manos sobre mis caderas y empecé a hacer ligeros golpes al suelo con mi pie.

Edward disimuló una risita con una tos. Eso me enfureció mucho más.

-¡Habla!-le ordené apuntando a su pecho acusadoramente, tratando de parecer amenazante, aunque sabia que él no se dejaba intimidar.

Él rodó los ojos. Era obvio que yo no podría hacerle nada con mis 52 kilos y mi 1,67.

-Hablaremos después, Bella-dijo suspirando-estuvimos toda la hora del almuerzo aquí, y no pude hacerte mi propuesta aún-dijo enfurruñado, como un niño de 10 años, _como mí niño de 10 años._

-¿Qué quieres dec…?-

-Si hubieses dejado que hablara en lugar de ponerte a la defensiva, habría podido decírtelo-me recrimino cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero...-comencé, pero me interrumpió nuevamente.

-…nada.-Completó.

Creo que pudo ver las chispas que estaba echando, porque continúo hablando.

-Es algo largo y complicado también.-explico-si quiero que aceptes, necesito hacerte ver las…-se interrumpió.

-¿las qué?-pregunte nerviosa y sin darme cuenta me acercaba a él, para oírle mejor, _pero esa excusa me la inventé más tarde._

-las ventajas…de un trato como ese-dijo acercándose a mí, con esos ojos verdes tan cautivantes.

Mi mente se puso en blanco debido a la proximidad y mi corazón se agitaba impaciente en mi pecho.

-¿ventajas?-pregunté, mientras miraba sus labios rosados tan cerca de los míos.

-para ambos-dijo mientras alzaba una mano y acariciaba mi pómulo.

Entonces, sucedió.

Fue labios contra labios. _Otra vez._

Su mano se había movido de mi pómulo a mi nuca y antes de darme cuanta de lo que hacía, había presionado sus labios contra los míos. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando se produjo el contacto. Sabía a él y casi quise llorar, cuando sentí algo removerse en mi interior. Edward se alejo después de unos segundos. Nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

Y dije _no lo esperaba. _Y era mentira. Otra vez. Porque si él no lo hacia lo hubiese hecho yo. Y era verdad.

Fue tan breve que quise preguntarle. _¿Eso fue todo? nadie nos ve, un poco más…_

Edward se hacia desear, y lo lograba. Pues fue increíblemente dulce, tan dulce que creí que moriría.

Sonrió deslumbrándome y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola para mí, porque él es un caballero. Y que Esme no escuchara lo contrario.

Entonces una chispa se prendió en mí y quise correr, porque él se había llevado mi tranquilidad con ese beso. Ni siquiera le miré cuando pasé a su lado y me perdí en el pasillo. Humillada.

_Acababa de besar a mi mejor amigo…por última vez,_ me convencí, y es que hacía más daño que bien.

El solo recuerdo de sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso tan casto, me sacaba del salón de clases y me llevaba a esa nube de azúcar rosada, a esa taza de chocolate, o a ese puesto en el sillón tan cerca del fuego, mientras afuera nieva. Es que Edward tenía el poder de dejarme así.

_Y es que está mal. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas había besado a ambos hermanos. Y si no fuera porque estaba casado, Carlisle tampoco no se habría salvado._

Luego de salir del aletargamiento del beso, me pregunté como soportaría la tormenta de esa noche. Donde los rayos azotan la torre esperando que colapse, gritos del cielo, con los nombres de Emmet, Rosalie y Edward. Y el huracán del amor no correspondido soplando a matar.

…

Alice estaba fuera de mi clase, esperando y casi creí que era Edward. Suspiré confusa aún por semejante cosa. Jamás me verían entrar a un baño nuevamente, mientras este en el instituto al menos.

_Rose._

Ella me esperaba para ir a casa de Rose, pero yo no podía ir. No después de lo que pasó.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-preguntó Alice mientras me estudiaba de arriba abajo.

-no me siento bien-le dije, me sorprendí cuando supe que era cierto.

-no te vez muy bien-confirmo Alice con su vocecita. _Es que Ed quiere matarme, _quise responder, pero en su lugar, me encogí de hombros.

-de todas formas-dije-creo que deberíamos dejar a Rose en paz, aunque sea por hoy-

Alice también tenia sus dudas acerca de que hacer con ese tema, por lo que continué, esta vez con una sonrisa.

-Ella ya nos lo contará. ¿Somos amigas, no?-codeé a Al para animarla-si mañana se ausenta, allanamos su casa-le prometí, buscaría esa tarde, una forma de prepararme para el encuentro con Rose. Me mordí los labios con nerviosismo pero me tranquilicé cuando Alice sonrió.

-tienes razón-dijo-dejémosla descasar por hoy-

Asentí, mientras seguía a Alice al aparcamiento. El duendecillo desapareció de mi lado de un momento a otro.

-Edward-la escuche gritar unos 5 metros adelante mío. Me estremecí tanto que no escuche cuando Al llamaba también a Jasper.

Seguí caminando con la vista clavada al suelo, tratando de que la tierra me tragara.

_Diablos, Al._

-¿pasa algo, Bella?-preguntó Jasper con voz preocupada.

Levanté la vista y miré sus ojos azules, los ojos de Rose y me ruboricé.

-no me siento del todo bien-le dije, con una sonrisa forzada.

Éste asintió:-tal vez no deberías conducir, deja que Alice o Edward te lleven-

-¿qué? No. Puedo conducir perfectamente-dije con vos chillona.

Edward clavó su mirada en mí con un gesto preocupado. Y me sorprendí de que pudiera aparentar tan bien sobre lo sucedido en el baño. Luego recordé que no era la primera vez que mentíamos sobre eso. Ambos podíamos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-solo es una jaqueca, nada grabe-asegure, pero los tres rodaron sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

-yo la llevo-dijo Edward con una sonrisa, mientras jugaba con las llaves del Volvo.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina y él una de inocencia. Una migraña se extendió.

-no gracias-le dije con fingido asco, que sorprendió a Alice y Jasper, mas no a Edward.-ya soy mayorcita, sé lo que hago-

-no seas cabeza dura, Bella. Jasper llevará tu auto a tu casa-aseguró Alice, aún sin entender del todo.

Negué con la cabeza.

Entonces, Alice saltó sobre mi y antes de que pudiera detenerla, ella ya me había sacado las llaves de la pick up del bolsillo y se las había dado a Jasper.

-¡Espera!-le grité, pero unos brazos la arrastraron de la muñeca hasta un volvo plateado. _Edward._

-¡suelta!-le ordené, pero él era tan fuerte que seguro no se daba cuanta de que yo estaba usando toda mi fuerza. Casi tiro todos mis libros.

Él me metió en el auto y cerró la puerta, mientras daba la vuelta y se subía del lado del conductor.

Gruñí por lo bajo, al ver su mirada triunfante. Hice con mis manos un puño, mientras me cruzaba de brazos fuertemente.

Edward llevó la llave al contacto y antes de que pudiera gritarle algunos improperios, estábamos fuera del aparcamiento.

Clavé mi vista a la ventana, turbada y abatida.

-no te pongas así-rogó Edward suplicante, pero le ignoré.

Suspiró

-quiero contarte mi propuesta-

Nada

-Bella… no puedes estar enojada para siempre.-me dijo. _Puedo, pero no contigo._

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte mientras volteaba bruscamente. Él sonrió como niño y yo ablandé el seño.

-¿y?-lo forcé, enojada, mucho, pero aún más curiosa.

-_no puedes estar enojada para siempre_-repitió en voz tan baja que creí no haberlo oído.

-Como te dije antes es una propuesta-dijo. Y yo sentí impaciente.-Te lo explicaré desde el principio-

Edward condujo a una velocidad superior a la permitida hasta un parque.

Se bajó y abrió mi puerta, ayudándome a salir. _¿Tan nervioso estas?,_ me pregunte mientras miraba como movía su cuerpo con una torpeza nada suya.

Corrí hacia uno de los columpios, mientras le daba su espacio a él para ordenar su mente. Me senté y vi como Edward se sentaba en el columpio a mi izquierda.

Pasé mi mano por las cadenas que lo sostenían y el anillo que él me regalo hizo un sonido metálico. Edward lo observó y sonrió un poco. Le miré expectante.

Se dio cuenta de que le esperaba y continuó.

-Estuve pensando en lo que vivimos los dos. Todos esos momentos...-dudó, juntando valor para lo que iba a decir. Miró al cielo y lo imité. Estaba nublado a diferencia del día anterior y extrañamente no había humedad, pero las nubes luchaban entre ellas, en una danza sin fin. Suspiré y fruncí el seño.

Sus palabras cortaron toda tranquilidad.

-Aún te deseo, Bella-

Las cadenas de mi columpio chirriaron y me estremecí. Él no me miró y yo parecía esta en _off. _Era como si no me estuviera hablando a mí, sino a otra persona. No a mí, imposible.

-La propuesta es _salir_-y el tono de su voz me explicó exactamente a que se refería. Y el tipo de salidas que tenía con sus otras _amigas._-tú _sales_ conmigo… pero solo seremos amigos. Algo así como _amigos con beneficios._-

El seño fruncido se me vino abajo y la boca se me abrió de sorpresa conforme comencé a asimilar el significado de sus palabras. No podía creer la propuesta que estaba haciendo, ¡A mí! ¡A Bella, la chica que lo conoce desde los diez años!

-es la estupidez más descomunal que has dicho hasta ahora-murmuré, fría como una piedra.

-Te quiero-dijo con ojos calidos, pero con la mirada pérdida en el cielo. _¿Por eso me besaste?_

-no lo suficiente-dije con aspereza.

Edward volteó bruscamente y un frenesí extraño se ocultaba tras esa fingida mascara de tranquilidad.

-¿Acaso no me conoces?-silbó con algo de ironía.

No podía pensar en lo que estaba sugiriendo. Era demasiado. Imposible. Mal. Terrible. Complicado. _Y tentador._

-sé…-dijo en susurros-que también me deseas-

No quise considerarlo, no quise imaginarlo, pero las imágenes me invadieron de todas formas. Y es que había fantaseado con él de tantas formas, cuando aún había posibilidad entre nosotros, y también tiempo después cuando fue claro que las fantasías sólo dejaban marcas dolorosas porque no teníamos la más mínima posibilidad.

Una imagen que sabía que no debía de ser, pero estaba ahí, tejiendo hilos en mi cabeza, apoderándose de mi corazón y mente. Entonces el hilado termino y pude ver la imagen. Ambos, Edward y yo, abrazados, explorándonos, como jamás habíamos hecho con nadie, suspirando…gimiendo.

Negué con la cabeza asustada de la forma en que la simple idea me embriagaba.

-Yo soy el que sabe todo sobre ti, no dejaré que nada te pase.-Sentí sus manos en mi rostro y levanté la vista. Me convertí en su marioneta, él controlaba mis hilos.

_Te deseo tanto, Edward. _

Sus manos me tenían prisionera.

-Sé todos tus secretos.-susurró y el sonido me pareció más a un arrullo. Me rendí ante la criatura de los ojos verdes. No sentía nada que no fuera él, no pensaba más que en él y solo podía respirar su aroma.-Lo más importante es que todo será muy claro. Solo amigos, haciéndose un favor.-

* * *

_Queridas lectoras:_

_¡Gracias a todas! ( por poner esta historia en sus favoritos, las alertas y los reviews!)_

_Este capitulo esta dedicado a todas ellas:_

_flor malfoy-cullen_

_Lolaki_

_noelhia_

_Zukii-Neziie_

_angie cullen li_

_cmgalsal_

_Nanuk-N_

_Iz-pattz_

_Nathyot_

_tlebd_

_missju_

_Créanme cuando les digo que no van a ser olvidadas. tlebd, gracias por tu buena onda =)_

_A las nuevas lectoras, por favor, sus opiniones importan._

_Besos de parte de ChicaLobo_

PD: ¡Edward te propone dejar un review a cambio de...ser amigos!


	7. Deseo

_Twilight es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia y prohibida la copia total o parcial de la historia._

Lectoras:

¡Muchas gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón por leer! Me hacen muuuy feliz

Espero que lo sigan haciendo.

Dejen un review, me encanta que me den opiniones. Me ayudan a mejorar :D (la verdad, nunca escribí nada antes de esto:S)

Besos

_ChicaLobo_

PD: me voy de viaje de egresados, por lo que el próximo cap tardará un poco. En verdad lo siento, lo subiré tan pronto como pueda. ¡No me olvido de ustedes! Adios =)

Espero que el título les de una pista de que se trata...

_

* * *

_

**S****entimientos revueltos**

**

* * *

**

**7. Deseo**

-Lo más importante es que todo será muy claro. Solo amigos, haciéndose un favor.-

Aún me encontraba bajo su hechizo, totalmente ida. Él era perfecto y yo tan débil. _¿Por qué negarlo? ¿Por qué negar que te deseo?_

No quería siquiera pensar en eso, era demasiado estúpido creer que podía conseguir a Edward de esa forma.

_-El sexo no soluciona nada a la larga, Bella-_había dicho Emmet en su jeep, pero luego recordé lo que sucedió después de esas palabras.

-La pasaremos bien…y tú lo sabes-dijo mientras se bajaba del columpió y se agachaba frente a mí.-Yo soy el que siempre te protege, el que sabe todo sobre tí-

Edward observaba mis labios de forma insinuante y hablaba muy cerca de mi oído, con voz extremadamente sensual. El solo escucharle me estaba poniendo nerviosa y…algo más.

-Quiero sentirte…-ronroneó mientras pasaba sus manos por mis piernas con suavidad, como el toque de una pluma-no sabes cuanto estoy sufriendo sin tenerte…-

Él vió mis dudas, pero estaba decidido a convencerme. Estaba usando todo el poder que tenía y lo estaba logrando, pues podía ver las ventajas de un plan como ese...yo solo quería tenerle.

-siempre he querido hacerlo, Bella...-

Creo que no siquiera le respondí, mis acciones pudieron más. Edward definitivamente pudo mucho más, pues un remolino de deseo inundó mi vientre, despojándome de la razón.

Atacó mis labios mientras llevaba sus manos a mi cintura, para ponerme de pie. Una vez sobre mis pies, Edward volvió a mis labios. Todo rastro de culpa pareció desaparecer, como si hubiera borrado los besos de Emmet con los suyos.

Era un experto, sabia exactamente como hacerlo, como convencerme. Entonces supe que el beso del baño solo había sido un preludio para esto…él lo había planeado.

Pasó su tibia lengua por mi labio inferior e instintivamente abrí mi boca. Saqué mi lengua y masajeé la suya. La lucha continuó, mientras tratábamos de tomar el control sobre el otro. Edward no era de los que perdían el tiempo.

Él sabia a persuasión, trataba de demostrarme las ventajas del trato, muy gráficamente. Y yo simplemente aseveraba lo que él me había dicho. _Si, te deseo. _Jamás él había tenido tanta razón.

Le quería, y como le quería, le deseaba intensamente, tanto como la fuerza en que me desvivía por él, con la misma fuerza del dolor por no ser correspondida, con la misma fuerza de un huracán. Inquebrantablemente enamorada de él.

Pasé mis manos por su calido pecho, era jodidamente perfecto. Seguí bajando, hasta llegar a su abdomen. Él soltó un gemido involuntario.

Pasó sus manos, por mi cintura, por mi cadera. Mi corazón enloqueció cuando me di cuenta de su objetivo. Abandonó mis labios y se dirigió a mi cuello. Me mordí el labio para no gemir como estupida. Con la otra mano libre acaricio mi pierna de la parte de atrás y con la otra, iba subiendo la falda que apenas me llegaba a medio muslo.

Gemí y él solo se rió, se alejo para que pudiéramos vernos a los ojos. Sus ojos eran más abrasadores que nunca y hacían una pregunta silenciosa. Él me daba a elegir, no me estaba obligando a nada, mas estaba segura de que se esperaba mi respuesta.

Esto era lo más cerca que podía tenerlo, lo más parecido al amor que él podía darme. Le quería lo suficiente como para soportarlo. Además, nadie, nunca, rechaza a Edward Cullen, no cuando una sola sonrisa suya puede dejarte húmeda.

Acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo y pude notar su erección. Me pegué a ella y a cada músculo del cuerpo de Edward. Me restregué, mientras gemía. _Es grande._

Todo el cuerpo de él reaccionó ante mí y le miré casi con súplica.

-El volvo…-dijo con voz ronca, e increíblemente sexy-vamos al volvo-dijo mientras trataba de empujarme en la dirección en que señalaba, pero yo apenas si era capaz de respirar.

Me tomó de la mano y me guió con urgencia. El deseo le estaba nublando la mente, igual que a mí. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal, oscuros de lujuria...

_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_

Edward nos metió en el automóvil y arrancó. Condujo a toda velocidad, pero yo no tenia idea de a donde me estaba llevando. Me sentía muy mareada.

La mano de Edward abandonó la palanca de cambios para ir a mis muslos, devolviéndome otra vez a la realidad. Sentí su mano subir lentamente, sin despegar la vista de la carretera. Solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones aceleradas. Subía tortuosamente los dedos, mientras gemía. Su mano estaba totalmente bajo mi pollera cuando sentí sus dedos sobre mi sexo.

-estas…-dijo con voz profunda-…tan húmeda-

Con sus dedos allí, a penas si le escuchaba. Solo vi, entre mis pestañas, como tomábamos el camino por el bosque para ir a su casa.

-Emmet…-dije en voz baja, tratando de volver en mí. _Él debía estar en la casa, sabría que iba a acostarme con Edward._

-no te preocupes-dijo él-Emmet salió muy temprano a la mañana-

Sus dedos acariciaban mis pliegues…por lo que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Estaba muy...impaciente.

Cuando el movimiento se detuvo, supe que habíamos llegado.

El chico de ojos verdes, salió a los piques del Volvo y me condujo a la entrada de la casa.

_¿Quién habría dicho ayer que la próxima vez que entrara a la casa de los Cullen, seria para acostarme con su hijo menor?_

Él abrió la puerta principal con su llave, me empujó dentro y tiro las llaves sobre el sofá, sin mirar siquiera en donde caían.

-gracias al cielo Alice se fue con Jasper a Seattle-susurró, agitado.

Corrimos por las escaleras con extrema rapidez. Quería hacerlo y ya. Edward realmente me había calentado. _Las consecuencias no importan._

Gritos de advertencia llenaban mi mente te, pero los ignoré. Quería saber que se sentía hacer el amor con la persona a la que quieres. Para él solo sería sexo, pero yo no podría evitar que mis sentimientos salieran a la luz.

Llegamos al tercer piso. Él me condujo dentro de su habitación, mi cuerpo tembló en anticipación.

Edward se paró en la puerta y la cerró con lentitud, como disfrutando del preludio. Me tragué los nervios, no era la primera vez que tenía sexo, aunque la idea de que él me viera sin ropa me tenía algo preocupada.

Podía ver su gran erección y supe que le urgía tanto como a mí.

Mi corazón no soportaría mucho la espera, y mi sexo tampoco.

-Rápido-dije con voz ronca. Edward me miró en forma penetrante y verde era todo lo que yo veía.

-Antes de que cambie de opinión-agregué.

Él se quitó su campera de cuero y su playera negra. Mi respiración se volvió ridícula cuando lo hizo. Perfecto, él era perfecto, y cada centímetro de mi cuerpo iba ser lamido por él.

Acortó la distancia y comenzamos a besarnos. Su beso era profundo, excitante y salvaje. Me dediqué a acariciar su erección por sobre el pantalón, mientras nuestras bocas se sumía en un exótico baile. Cuanto más insistente era con mis caricias, Edward volvía el besó más y más apasionado, lo que me alentaba a seguir. _¡Cuánto te necesito!_

Rompió el beso:-me estas matando-gimió él en mi oreja, mientras llevaba sus dedos a mi centro. Describió círculos, mientras sus labios succionaban mi cuello.

-Puede que no hoy-susurró entre besos mojados.-pero prometo que algún día lameré tus pliegues hasta cansarme-dijo mientras metía su pulgar muy profundo en mí.

Gemí, mientras llevaba mis manos a su espalda. Se sentía tan bien… _Tus dedos…más profundo, más rápido ._Siguió acariciándome con sus dedos y yo gemía vergonzosamente. Aprovechándose de mi distracción, abrió mi camisa y besó mi abdomen.

-Eres hermosa...-susurró contra mi piel con su voz aterciopelada, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello de color bronce. Sus palabras me dieron parte de la confianza que necesitaba.- mejor que cualquier fantasía-

Sus palabras fueron directo a la zona que sus dedos acariciaban, humedeciéndome.

Él se alejó. Gruñí, desesperada. Me dedicó una sonrisa al notar mi humor y se sacó sus pantalones y bóxer en un solo movimiento, liberando su polla.

-¡oh…por dios!-exclamé cuando le vi. Mi vientre se contrajo tortuosamente-Es…-tragué-…grande-

Jamás le había visto sonreír tan sexy, ni tan arrogante. Sus ojos ardían de deseo y yo esta adolorida.

-¡Ahora!-demandé mientras miraba su pene. _Follame, Ed. ¡ya! –_dios,… por favor-

-dios no va a ayudarte-dijo mientras me asechaba, con su voz ronca.-me encanta como hueles-me dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos nuevamente por mi intimidad.

Sino teníamos sexo en ese momento, comenzaría a gotear…

Edward me sacó el sujetador y comenzó a lamerme, frenéticamente. Yo gemía y me retorcía de placer, mientras acariciada su dura polla. Él comenzó a darme pequeñas mordidas en los pezones y todo decoro huyó de mí. Comenzó a pellizcarlos, endureciéndolos y volviéndome loca en el proceso. No aguantaría mucho más. Ambas manos fueron a mi cadera para acariciarla, gemí de frustración cuando dejó mi húmeda intimidad.

Lo empuje hacia la cama. Tenia todo el pelo revuelto, estaba algo transpirado y sus labios hinchados. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Su miembro, estaba listo para mí. Pasé mi lengua por los labios, ante la mirada de Edward. Su deseo y su ansiedad me excitaban más y más.

-por favor...no juegues conmigo-dijo él con voz increíblemente ronca de excitación.

Me senté a horcajadas, dejando que nuestros sexos se rozaran. Ambos gemimos cuando hicieron contacto.

Él comenzó a trabajar en mis pezones mientras, yo ubicaba su polla en mi entrada.

-dulce-cantó mientras pellizcaba mis pezones un poco más fuerte.

Bajé mi cadera con lentitud, él se congelo en el acto. Su duro miembro entraba lentamente en mí. Sabia que él sufría y yo también. Pero ver su rostro, con toda conciencia nublada por las sensaciones fue increíblemente caliente. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si se concentrara.

Dejé que saliera lentamente de mí y, para su sorpresa, volví a meterlo en mí rápidamente. Gemimos al unísono. Repetí la acción varias veces. Era una lenta tortura.

-Bella…-gimió, mientras dejaba que su polla entrara en mí. La imagen era muy erótica.

Llevó sus manos a mis caderas, para terminar con todo de una vez. Salté frenética sobre él, tratando de generar la mayor fricción posible.

Nuestros gemidos se transformaron en gritos. Él trataba de acelerar el ritmo más y más. Sin que yo me diera cuanta, llevó una de sus manos a mi centro y lo acarició con algo de torpeza. Una sensación renovadora comenzó a recorrer todo mi ser. La imagen de Edward bajo mi vientre, disfrutando, no me ayudaba.

-Me voy a correr…-gemí, pero estaba segura de que él no me escuchaba. Estábamos muy al borde.-¡Edward!

Alcanzó mi boca en un beso desgarrador y yo gemí sobre él, mientras mi mundo entero se hacía pedazos.

El orgasmo fue tan fuerte que todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se contrajeron con mucha rapidez. Me quede congelada, mientras el semen de Edward me llenaba completamente. La sensación fue maravillosa. Hacerlo con él era increíble. Como dos viejas piezas de rompecabezas que se unen…o eso es lo que yo quería pensar.

-Bella…joder…-dijo él bajo su aliento.

Caí sobre su cuerpo, exhausta. Él salió de mí y me retuvo en sus brazos. Escuché el fuerte martillar de su corazón desde su pecho. Mi corazón latió aún más rápido, y todo el calor de mi cuerpo se fue decidido a reposar en mi rostro. Sentía hasta mi cuello arder. Porque ahora todo era diferente.

Era la primera vez que me entregaba se _esa _forma a un hombre y una sensación cálida se instaló en mi pecho. Fue como si mis heridas hubiesen sanado… El formar parte de Edward de esa forma había sido indescriptible. De alguna forma muy retorcida e ilusionada quise creer que Edward y yo éramos parte de un todo.

Nunca querría a nadie como quería a él.

Traté de no darle pasó a la culpa y a la vergüenza, pues había aceptado tu trato sin siquiera pensarlo. _¿Cómo haré para mirarle a la cara ahora? ¿Cómo miraré mi propio reflejo de ahora en adelante?_

Era tan tonta, había hecho casi lo mismo por Emmet, excepto por el _insignificante _detalle de que en verdad quería a Edward… Esta era la única forma en que podía engañarme a mi misma, hacerme creer que me amaba. Y eso dolía como mil demonios en mi corazón. Mi cuerpo se sentía satisfecho, a pesar de los reproches de mi conciencia, a pesar de la culpa.

_¿Eres la solución o el problema, Ed?_

-¿en que piensas?-preguntó mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello. No tuve el valor para hablarle. Le escuché suspirar, mientras una lucha interna se desataba dentro de mí.-Te aseguro que no tenía planeado nada de esto-dijo con voz calmada.

Levanté el rostro con lentitud y le miré con atención, tenía que saber que pasaba por su mente y para eso, debía verle los ojos. Al sentir los suyos sobre los míos, la vergüenza pudo más y desvié la mirada hacia la ordenada estantería.

-yo te deseo, solo pensaba en tenerte-dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi barbilla para que le mirara.-Sé que la ultima vez no lo hice muy bien, por eso te propuse esto. Así, ambos nos beneficiamos.-

Pensar en lo que había sucedido hacía unos años no me agradaba, pero sus ojos verdes me observaban tiernamente. Emociones extrañas se ocultaban tras esa mirada tan pacífica. Estaba relajado y pude ver un atisbo de felicidad, de regocijo en su mirada verde. que él luchaba por ocultar. Bajó la vista, hacia mi cuerpo desnudo y me ruboricé.

Traté de alejarme de él, avergonzada con lo ocurrido, sintiéndome estúpida. Quería reprocharle y gritarle por usarme, pero yo también había querido que pasara. Edward me retuvo, no me dejó escapar como era mi intención.

-¿qué quieres ahora?-le pregunté, abatida.

Él me soltó, y me miró, extrañado por mi actitud.

-lo siento-dijo con un susurró después de un prolongado silencio. Bajó la mirada, mientras jugaba con sus manos.-No quería que fuera de esta manera...quería... como eres mi amiga, y después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros...-alzó su mirada y acercó su rostro al mío. Tragué en seco.- Hubiese querido que fuese... más especial, pero no pude controlarme-dijo arrepentido.

Le observé con duda.

-Sé que lo tenias planeado-dije, aunque no estaba tan segura como antes.

-quería que aceptaras-reconoció-no me importaba como lo hiciera-

Rozó sus labios con los míos, confundiéndome. Su aliento era dulce.

No me arrepentía de haberlo hecho con él, nunca podría.

-Entonces aceptas-dijo enseñándome sus dientes blancos y guiñando un ojo.

Me ruboricé, mi cuerpo se puso caliente por la vergüenza.

Edward me dirigió una sonrisa torcida, mientras acariciaba mi cabello y me seducía con la mirada:-Será muy sencillo. Los demás no tienen porque saberlo-

Asentí, antes de que él capturara mis labios nuevamente.

* * *

Si te gustó, déjame un review.

Si no te gustó, déjame saben en que puedo mejorar. Me encantan los consejos, no quiero que Bella y Edward se cansen de mí. :)


	8. Sueños

_Twilight es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia y prohibida la copia total o parcial de la historia._

_

* * *

_

_Queridísimas lectoras_:

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Como dije al comienzo del capítulo anterior, ¡me voy de viaje de egresados mañana! Y no voy a poder actualizar en un tiempo, lo sé, eso apesta. Pero juro solemnemente que tan pronto vuelva subiré el próximo capitulo.

¡Deséenme suerte!

Besos de

_ChicaLobo_

PD: El capitulo no me termina de convencer. Acepto todo tipo de criticas =)

**Como sus opiniones también cuentan, pregunto a ustedes –lectoras- ¿de que quieren que se trate el proximo cap? Hay dos opciones: sobre Bella visitando a Rose y descubriendo los motivos por los que ella y Emmet rompieron, ó sobre lo que sucedió entre Edward y Bella en el pasado.**

¡Déjenme saber que prefieren!

* * *

**Sentimientos revueltos**

**

* * *

8. Sueños**

Volví a casa unos minutos antes que Charlie. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado esa mañana, antes de aceptar la propuesta de Edward. A mi alrededor las cosas estaba igual, ignorantes del cambio interior que yo estaba sufriendo.

Aceptar la propuesta de Edward no había sido mi idea más brillante, pero extrañamente nunca me había sentido así. En lugar de sentirme usada, me sentía querida. Algo en sus miradas, en sus caricias me transmitían sentimientos profundos, fuertes. Durante los besos, bajaba la guardia y sus caricias se volvían más tiernas, y podía ver en sus ojos esmeraldas cuanto le agradaba mi respuesta.

_Como en un libro, leo tus pupilas en el fondo. ¿Por qué fingir sentimientos que desmientes con los ojos? No te avergüences de confesar que me quisiste un poco, Edward._

Él me había llevado a casa. La pick up estaba donde yo siempre la estaciono. Luego, tal vez, solo tal vez, debería de agradecerle a Jasper y Alice por esa tarde.

Cuando estaba punto de descender del auto, Edward me plantó un beso en los labios, que yo devolví gustosa. Una sensación de deja 'vu me había invadido en ese momento, pues no era la primera vez que nos besábamos furtivamente. Y después de unir nuestros cuerpos, tampoco seria la ultima

-Te extrañaba-había dicho contra mis labios, pegando su frente a la mía.-había pasado un año entero desde que te había besado por ultima vez-susurró.-Se ha sentido…muy bien-

Sus palabras sabian a verdad al igual que su beso. Esas simples palabras removieron algo en mi interior. Me dije que había sido suficiente por un día. Me alejé de él, sin decir nada. Bajé del Volvo y corrí hacia el porche, mientras el calor robado de Edward me protegía del frió.

_Esa noche, quité por fin, esa rosa con espinas que oprimía mi corazón. _

Sin duda, el trato nos beneficiaba a ambos y podía contar con la discreción de Edward, pues no creía que los demás aceptaran este tipo de cosas. Me daba vergüenza reconocer cuanto deseaba al que yo llamaba "amigo". Ellos no verían las cosas desde mi punto de vista, no consentirían que tenga sexo con Edward cuando hay tantas cosas que podrían salir mal en un juego con fuego.

Yo misma reconocía que esta situación era completamente incorrecta, pero lo prohibido era irresistible. Ya lidiaría con las consecuencias más tarde, porque yo sé que nadie se salva de nada, que para cada acción hay una reacción opuesta equivalente. En la mañana vería a Rose y catalogaría los daños. Me sentía lo suficientemente optimista, como para soportar la siguiente mañana.

Me metí en las cobijas tratando de vaciar mi cabeza, pero estaba algo intranquila, pues en la ducha había encontrado los vestigios que _él _había dejado en mi cuerpo. Sabía que tarde o temprano se irían, Aunque también sabía que había una marca invisible, mas indeleble, que permanecería allí, en mi piel, para siempre…

Los parpados se me cerraron, aunque juro haber visto un par de ojos verdes, sonrisas torcidas o derechas, gestos tiernos o pasionales y hasta lágrimas de felicidad y también de amor no correspondido.

Mi sueño se remontó a mis años junto a Edward, pero al despertar, ya no pude recordar el sueño...

* * *

Me sentía inquieta y como no, después de lo sucedido el día anterior. Emmet se había reído de lo lindo a mi costa. Y todo culpa de Cullen.

Era un día como cualquier otro, lindo, pero como siempre nublado. Nada extraordinario, tan común que estaba habituada a ello, incluso los días de lluvia se volvieron mis favoritos. Y todo culpa de Cullen.

Suspiré, mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación el frondoso árbol que se encuentra en la puerta. Es tan alto que casi toca la ventana con una de sus gruesas ramas.

Charlie estaba decidido a cortarlo, pero logré convencerlo de que no lo hiciera, amaba la forma en que se veía el árbol desde la cama y…me recordaba a cierto chico de Ojos verdes. Y todo culpa del pequeño de los Cullen.

Me sonrojé al recordar lo que había sucedido ayer en la tarde. ¡Emmet casi los descubre! Pero no estaba tan enojada como quisiera, no podía. Y todo culpa de ese chico.

Edward se me había acercado, diciendo que tenía algo urgente que decirme.

-es algo muy importante-dijo algo sonrojado en el receso. No pude evitar pensar en lo tierno que se veía, parecía tener 9 años en lugar de 12.

Asentí, antes de salir disparada a clase de Ingles, que en verdad se me daba fatal.

Esperé ansiosa a que las clases terminara para correr en busca de mi mejor amigo desde hacia dos años enteros, tal vez dos y medio.

Corrí la mirada por la salida del instituto y me topé con unos ojos esmeraldas, sonreí, mientras corría tras él. Como era mi costumbre, me tiré a sus brazos, quienes me atraparon. Una sensación de familiaridad me recorrió el cuerpo y me sonrojé. Él era increíble y me costaba creer que alguien como los chicos Cullen fueran mis amigos. Emmet era todo sonrisas, de alguna forma era como un hermano mayor, alguien que siempre nos protegía a Edward y a mí, pero no es que Edward necesitara protección. Él sabia defenderse solo, con sus 12 años había demostrado tener su carácter. Era un chico increíblemente dulce y yo me derretía por él.

Me separé luego de ese fuerte abrazo por mi parte y le miré esperando que me contara que le sucedía.

Su mirada, de inmediato me hizo preocupar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté escandalizada al verlo tan serio y nervioso.

Edward calló, mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente, sin mirarme siquiera a los ojos. Mi cuerpo entero se entumeció. ¿Qué era tan grave que no se lo podía decir a su mejor amiga?

-¿Edward?-pregunté en voz baja, preocupada. Mi corazón latió fuerte por la impaciencia.- ¿Qué tienes?-

Él se sonrojó furiosamente mientras hacia contacto visual conmigo. Puso sus manos hechas un puño a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras se concentraba en lo que iba a decir. Tragó saliva y pude apreciar como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba. Miré sus ojos sin entender. Ellos me devolvieron una miraba abrasadora, tanto que me quemaba por dentro. Algo que jamás le había visto y que pensé que no era posible en un niño de doce años.

Dio unas cuantas respiraciones aceleradas antes de hacer lo que venia a hacer, antes de cambiar nuestros destinos para siempre. Él siempre había sido así, directo, dispuesto a apostarlo todo, dispuesto también a perderlo.

-Quiero saber algo-exclamó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.-Es solo curiosidad-dijo más calmado.

Silencio.

Las respiraciones aceleradas de Edward comenzaron a escucharse y mi corazón golpeó fuerte en mi pecho.

Sin que yo pudiera preverlo, Edward posó sus labios sobre los míos. Fue tan repentino que ni siquiera cerré los ojos, mientras una corriente eléctrica me recorría el cuerpo. Él se alejó rápidamente.

Llevé mis dedos a los labios, en un gesto muy de esas telenovelas que miraba Renne tan religiosamente, y me quede como piedra.

Edward Cullen, el hermano menor de Emmet, hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, mi mejor amigo, me había dado mi primer beso. Y nada pudo ser más mágico.

Supe que jamás sentiría esa sensación nuevamente. El hecho de querer y ser querido a cambio.

Un ligero suspiro salió de mis labios, mientras me reconfortaba de lo increíble, mágico de la situación. Estaba tan feliz que iba a gritar como loca por todo le lugar.

Nuevamente me tiré a sus brazos y un desprevenido Edward perdió el equilibrio, por lo que los dos nos fuimos al suelo.

Él soltó un leve quejido cuando caí sobre él.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto después de unos segundos. Su cuerpo todavía estaba tenso. Me incorporé un poco y posé mis labios sobre los suyos nuevamente. Suspiré cuando la corriente eléctrica volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Mi segundo beso con Edward -en el suelo, sorprendido con mi iniciativa- y mío -sobre él, sonrojada y alagada-

-te quiero- le dije en un arrebato de valentía. Las palabras no sonaron tan mal una vez fuera. Es que el amor que no se expresa, no es. Al no ser, es nada. Al ser nada, no existe.

Él acarició mi rostro, mientras sonreía de lado. Me dedicaba esa sonrisa solo para mí y sus ojos mi miraban de una forma distinta y a la vez conocida, como si ese beso siempre hubiese estaba ahí, entre nosotros, preparado para salir. Y mi corazón estaba eufórico por los sentimientos y mis labios, abrumados por las sensaciones.

Y nuestro amor fue. Ambos éramos. Siempre.

-yo también, Bell…- comenzó, solemne

-¿Qué están haciendo?-soltó una voz detrás mío.

Me asusté tanto que lastime a Edward, que se encontraba todavía debajo de mí.

-lo siento-me disculpe roja, mientras él le dedicaba una mirada furiosa a su hermano.

Emmet parecía estar confundido, alternaba su mirada entre mi sonrojo y el rostro furibundo de Edward.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto pícaramente el chico de trece años, observándonos a los dos sentados en el suelo.

Miré mis rodillas, mientras sentía las orejas calientes. Vi de reojo como Edward se sonrojaba.

Emmet soltó unas risitas, para disgustó de su hermano.

Edward se levantó de un salto y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Su toqué mandó electricidad por nuestro brazos de la misma forma en que lo había hecho le beso. Le observé y él me devolvió la mirada, y supe que ambos nos preguntábamos que había sido eso.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

-¿a que has venido?preguntó el ojiverde, tratando de ocultar su mal humor.

-Esme nos espera en el auto-dijo sin exaltarse, ignorando el tono molesto de su hermanito.-Charlie también te espera, cuñadita-agregó guiñándome un ojo.

Sentí como el resto de mi cuerpo se quedaba sin sangre, cuando toda esta se dirigido a mi rostro.

-ya cállate-le respondió Edward, fingiendo indiferencia, pero podía ver que en el fondo a penas si soportaba toda esa felicidad.

Emmet pasó sus ya enormes brazos por mis hombros y con el otro, hizo lo mismo con Edward. Nos arrastró, mientras murmuraba algo sobre querer ser tío.

Edward me dirigió una mirada por sobre el pecho de Emmet, que ya nos llevaba una cabeza. Rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca muy graciosa.

Me encogí levemente de hombros y le sonreí, dándole a saber que no me importaba, que tarde o temprano, su hermano se cansaría de la burlas.

Los días subsiguientes fueron tranquilos e increíblemente dulces. La forma en que él me miraba me hacia sentir única. En ese tiempo, Edward perfeccionó su sonrisa torcida y sus miradas de cómplice para convencerme de cualquier cosa. Me sorprendí del poder que yo tenía sobre él, y es que nunca he tenido una autoestima muy alta.

Sus dedos se movían con fluidez por el hermoso piano negro de la sala de los Cullen y yo callaba. Estaba sentada en el sillón más alejado del piano, abrazada a un mullido almohadón, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndome en las notas.

Abrí lo ojos un momento, casi sintiéndome mal por espiarle, pero es que la figura de Edward sobre el banco me parecía totalmente irreal, fascinante.

Él poseía un talento fuera de lo normal para la música, componer era muy natural para él, tanto o más como ser encantador.

La melodía que resonaba por la acústica de la sala, me llenaba el corazón. No me sorprendía que Carlisle y Esme estuvieran tan orgullosos de él. Era un verdadero genio y no lo decía porque estuviera perdidamente enamorada de ese chico, sino porque era la verdad.

Las notas se perdieron en el silencio del ambiente cuando el baile de los dedos termino.

Aplaudí, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Había sido increíble, una experiencia fuera de ese mundo. Es que en el mundo no hay espacio para cosas tan maravillosas.

Edward se volteó, extrañado y sorprendido. Rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Le sonreí aún más contenta. Ese sonrojo era la prueba de que era mi Edward.

-me asustaste-me dijo, mientras se levantaba del banco y se acercaba a mí.

En ese verano había crecido como 10 centímetros y ya era más alto que yo. Su cuerpo era desgarbado, parecía muy niño para tener esa altura. Además de que estaba algo torpe al no acostumbrarse a un cuerpo tan grande.

-lo siento-dije dejando la almohada a un lado.- ¿Cómo se llama la melodía?-le pregunté.

Él se quedó parado en el medio de la sala, pensativo. Se revolvió el cabello, como yo sabia que lo hacia cuando se ponía nervioso.

-No me digas que no tiene nombre-dije algo sorprendida. Puse mis manos en mis caderas-Es demasiado hermosa para no tenerlo-le hice saber guiñándole un ojo.

Él revolvió sus rizos rubios con más fuerza

-Creo…-comenzó-... que se llama "Esme"-

Pestañeé varias veces, mientras él se sentaba mi lado en el gran sillón. Subí mis pies al sillón y le miré de frente.

-¿Esme?-pregunté algo extrañada.- ¿Por qué?

Nos miramos por un largo tiempo, como si quisiéramos mezclar nuestros pensamientos. Y hasta creo que lo logramos.

-Es un nombre bonito-respondió simplemente. Su mandíbula tembló un poco al decirlo y supe que tal vez no era el momento. Pero que algún día, él iba a decírmelo, porque para eso están los amigos…o lo que sea que nosotros fueramos.

Me abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. Le respondí el abrazo, algo sorprendida, pero también complacida.

Acaricie su pelo con suavidad, sabia que eso le gustaba. Una puntada de preocupación me invadió, pero la ignoré, mientras ambos nos sumíamos en un sueño de melodías, para luego ser encontrados dormidos y abrasados por una feliz y risueña Esme.

En esos tiempos, no solo había aprendido sobre sus reacciones, sino que Edward me había dejado ver esa sombra, esa nube negra que cubría su corazón. Si bien yo no podía hacer nada, él nunca me dejó de repetir que estar conmigo le era suficiente. Es que a él se le daba muy bien hacerme sentir bien, un talento que yo nunca pude aprender.

* * *

Me levanté a la hora correcta, me vestí y tomé una tostada apurada, mientras un Charlie se iba a la estación de policía. Tomé mis libros, salí, cerré la puerta y me monté en la pick up.

En unos minutos vería a Edward nuevamente y así, me dejaría de preguntar el significado de esas lágrimas ambiguas que había en mis mejillas al despertar.

* * *

¿Merece review? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Tal vez? ^^


	9. Anónimo

_Twilight es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia y prohibida la copia total o parcial de la historia._

Lectoras:

La mayoria ha hablado, (redoble de tambores)y este capítulo esta dedicado a todas las que votaron ;)

Y la mayoria quiere saber que sucedió con Rose y Emmet. ^^

Así que.. aquí va!

_Besos de parde de ChicaLobo_

**PD**: lamento haber tardado tanto en subir. Pensaba en agregarle un poco más de drama a la historia, porque yo vivo por el drama.

La pasé muy bien en el viaje, pero ¡no me olvido de ustedes!

* * *

**Sentimientos revueltos**

**

* * *

**

**9. Anónimo**

Vi en el aparcamiento el Mercedes de Rose, por lo que supe que no podría evitarla ese día. La razón de su rompimiento con Emmet me llamaba mucho la atención. Ellos siempre habían sido la pareja perfecta, increíblemente equilibrados.

Vi también un Volvo plateado en la parte de atrás del aparcamiento junto a un flamante jeep. Un fuerte sonrojo aperecio al ver los autos de los hermanos.

Trague saliva, con un frió bajándome por la espalda. Al parecer todos habían decido aparecer ese día. Suspiré mientras restregaba mis manos una contra la otra nerviosamente.

La primera clase, filosofía, la tenía con Alice, así que me apresuré al edificio 2.

-Bella-susurró Al, asustándome desde atrás.- ¿viste a Rose?-preguntó con ojos expectantes, luego de que yo me volteara.

Vi que muchos se pararon a observar a Alice y a escuchar nuestra conversación con sumo interés, lo que me resulto muy extraño. Pude ver a Tanya, Kate e Irina a lo lejos, con la mirada clavada en la nuca de Alice. También vislumbré a Jessica, junto con su prima Charlotte, mirarnos de reojo al pasar. Demetri y Heidi habían parado de besarse al pasar nosotras por su lado, y su séquito, Jane, Alec y Félix, voltearon a vernos.

Sentí como si fuera mi primera vez en el instituto de repente, y el sentirme observada me ponía muy inestable.

Alice se dio cuenta de mi distracción y miró alrededor, notando la mirada del resto. Luego de unos segundos bajo la brava mirada de Al, continuaron sus caminos.

-No-le respondí agradecida internamente con ella.-Creí que estaría contigo-

Alice negó con a cabeza.-no la vi llegar hoy- frunció el seño y volvió a dar una mirada a nuestro alrededor, confusa y molesta.

-¿que te pasa?-le pregunte confundida.

Alice comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de impaciencia.

-¡quiero saber que ocurrió recién! ¡Y qué sucede con Rose!-se quejó.-últimamente se me están escapando muchas cosas-dijo con un gesto malhumorado.

Me reí forzosamente. Alice se daba cuenta de cuando pasábamos de ella, no porque fuera mala persona, sino por ser tan hiperactiva. Pero, ella estaba equilibrada con el tranquilo de Jasper. Aunque sinceramente, el modo en que nos observaba la gente no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿donde estaba ayer por la tarde, Isabella?-me pregunto Al acusadoramente después de unos momentos, luego de superar su frustración.

Me quedé muda por unos segundos y mi garganta se secó. Los nervios afloraron nuevamente mientras buscaba una buena excusa que decirle.

-llevé ayer tu auto con Jasper pero tú no estabas en casa-me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos. Por la forma en que me observaba comencé a temer que lo descubriera sin que yo dijera nada.-Edward conduce como loco, creí que llegaría primero a tu casa que nosotros-La mirada inquisidora de mi amiga me dejo pasmada.

Comencé a fingir una tos, hasta que esta se volvió real. Alice me dio unas palmadas en la espalda, hasta que me recupere. Tenía en corazón en un puño y me creía punto de desfallecer.

-¿donde estabas?-preguntó nuevamente Alice, implacable-¿porque nadie me cuenta nada?- se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

-fui a casa de Edward-dije con simpleza.

Alice me escudriño con la mirada, buscando una mentira, pero eso era cierto, sí había ido a la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Hicieron las paces?-preguntó Alice con preocupación.

Lo medite unos segundos. _¿Se puede llamar a eso hacer las paces?_

-Algo así-le dije con una sonrisa sin sentimiento.

-genial-exclamo Alice, soltando un suspiro. Dio una última mirada a nuestro alrededor, analizando nuestro entorno. Posiblemente, las miradas de los demás la habían incomodado como a mí.

Caminó con pasos gráciles hasta la entrada del edificio 2, para ir a nuestra clase de filosofía.

No me gustaba ocultar cosas, pero Al nunca aceptaría que estuviera en una relación así con un chico, no siquiera si era Edward. Alice era partidaria del compromiso, de los tantos bien puestos, de jugar a toda regla y yo creía que también era así, pero sin duda, este tipo de relacen con Edward me resultaba más atractiva. Sentía que se esa forma podía evitar ser lastimada, de alguna forma me sentía fuerte. A veces, vivir así, con Edward parece ser parte de un sueño.

La mirada de James y Laurent desde el otro lado del aparcamiento, me hicieron querer huir de allí.

...

-Rápido-me apremio Alice cuando sonó la campana de receso.

-¿qué?-pregunté extrañada, aún sentada en mi sitio, recogiendo mis cosas.

-Rose-exclamó sin decir más.

Tomó mis cosas en su pequeño brazo y con el otro me arrastro prácticamente fuera del aula.

-seguro esta yendo a su clase de deportes-dijo Alice-rápido, Bella-me apuró, jalando de mí con más fuerza.

Mi mente nadaba en confusas ideas. No había pensado en que decir, como actuar ante Rose, había estado muy ocupada en la casa de los Cullen. Demasiado ocupada como para hacer frente a la realidad.

-Rose-grito Al, despertándome de mi aletargamiento.

Vi, mientras corría, una cabellera rubia y ojos azules al final del pasillo. Agaché la mirada, avergonzada, mientras imágenes de mi noche con Emmet me invadían.

-Rose-repitió Alice mientras nos cercamos. Rosalie no se movió de donde estaba, mas no caminó en nuestra dirección.

Una vez a su lado, Alice se lanzó a sus brazos. Yo me quedé mirando la escena sintiéndome fuera lugar.

Rose rodeo el pequeño cuerpo de Alice y una larga cortina de cabello Rubio tapando su rostro. La espalda de Rose subía y bajaba con rapidez, por lo que intuí que lloraba.

Una sensación de vértigo con nauseas se mezclaron en mi interior. El sabor de la culpa. Había ocultado cosas a todos, sin excepción. Y esos secretos, al ser de ese calibre, era traiciones, omisiones y mentiras...Pero una parte de mi quería saber el motivo del rompimiento, como una forma de hacerme sentir mejor.

Algunos curiosos comenzaban a girar sus cabezas en dirección a nosotras. Carraspee y algunos decidieron seguir su camino.

Me acerque casi con miedo a mis amigas para susurrarles que nos fuéramos a hablar otro sitio. Alice parecía ser la única que me escuchaba, por lo que guió a Rose a un baño de ese piso.

Al entrar un grupo de chicas de primero se estaba retocando el maquillaje. Todas voltearon a vernos y al reconocer a Rose, tomaron sus cosas y se largaron, no sin antes mirara largamente a mi amiga. Eso me resulto muy extraño. Seguí a las dos chicas con mi mirada hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta. Antes de desaparecer había escuchando unos sonidos desdeñosos provenientes de ellas.

-¿que le pasa a esas?-pregunté, molesta.

-ellas ya lo saben-dijo Rose, mientras se sostenía de el lavamanos y miraba mi rostro en el espejo.

Me llevé las manos a la boca cuando vi a Rose. Su rostro no era como el que yo recordaba. No me había dado cuenta de lo deslucido que lucia su cabello, ni de sus ojeras o su palidez. Sus ojos azules de habían oscurecido tanto que parecían negros. No llevaba maquillaje, algo muy raro en ella. Parecía estar sufriendo de un fuerte resfriado, mas yo sabía algo más...

-¿estas enferma?-preguntó Al mientras miraba las marcadas ojeras de Rose en el espejo. Tanto ella como yo, nos dimos cuenta de que esa no era nuestra Rose, la chica mas despampanante de la escuela, la rubia de labios rojos, la novia del capitán del equipo de fútbol.

Me mordí el labio mientras contenía las lágrimas.

-¿lo sabes?-me preguntó Rose, con voz monocorde, observando mi reflejo en el espejo. La miré directamente y ella me enfrentó.-lo sabes-afirmó sin sentimiento.

Bajé la vista a mis pies, incapaz de soportar su mirada y vi de reojo como Alice alternaba su mirada entre mi cuerpo y el rostro de Rosalie.

-No entiendo-dijo por fin-¿que rayos sucede Rose?-pregunto Al acercándose a ella.

-Todos lo saben-aseguró Rose y miró a Alice largamente-es increíble que seas la última en enterarte, Alie.-dijo con una diminuta sonrisa, pero la alegría no brilló en sus ojos calipsos.-Emmet y yo rompimos-

Alice soltó un grito ahogado y mi estomago se retorció al escucharla. Tanto a Rose, como a la sorpresa de Alice.

Miré a mi pequeña amiga, llevarse las manos al pecho y respirar agitada. Rose se quedó inmóvil, no dijo ni hizo nada.

-imposible-balbuceó Alice, mientras bajaba la cabeza, no queriendo creer eso.

Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de contener mi sufrimiento, el de Al y también el dolor mudo de Rose.

-¿Cómo sucedió?-pregunto Al, mientras le temblaba el labio inferior.

Rose hundió los hombros, como si un gran peso hubiese caído de repente contra su espalda. Y su expresión me recordó a la de Emmet tan fielmente que se me secó la garganta.

Alice me miró algo confundida:-¿Cómo es que tu sabias?-preguntó algo dolida.

Busque mis labios para contestarle, mientras unas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas:-Emmet me lo dijo-Reconocí-cuando me llevaba a casa desde la fiesta de James, después de dejar de Rose en su casa.- La voz me tembló al final, pero pareció pasar desapercibido para ambas.

Rose asintió levemente con entendimiento.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Al otra vez.

Mire a Rose por entre mis pestañas, como si el observarla fuera peligroso, y lo era, al menos para mi.

Vi a la rubia dudar.

-¿Emmet hizo algo?-pregunto Al, tratando de ayudarla. Rose negó con la cabeza, casi con cansancio.

-ha sido culpa mía-afirmo, mientras rompía a llorar.

Ni Alice ni yo nos atrevimos a decir nada. Nos quedamos petrificadas al ver como la fuerte Rose se deshacía en lagrimas.

-no llores-logre decir de forma estrangulada, levantando levemente mi mano, aunque ella estaba muy lejos.

El pozo donde me encontraba parecía ser cada vez más profundo.

-Cuéntanos, Rosalie-demandó Alice.-Queremos ayudarte, queremos ayudarlos a ambos-

Rose negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-somos tus amigas…-susurró-Bella, dile algo…dile que nos cuente-me rogó Alice, también con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Rose…-dije con voz ronca.-…sabemos que no podemos hacer nada-Alice parecía a punto de protestar, la interrumpí.-No soy buena dando consejos, pero…

_-No puedo solucionar tus problemas, no soy bueno dando consejos como Jasper, pero a veces contárselo a alguien ayude…no tienes que contar nada sino quieres-dijo Emmet con una sonrisa condescendiente._

-…puede que decirle a alguien ayude. No te obligamos a contarnos nada-concluí, tratando de mantener mi voz estable.

Los ojos de Rose se clavaron en mí y luché por no apartar la mirada. Rosalie Hale tomo aire, dispuesta a contarnos su historia.

-Emmet siempre fue bueno conmigo.-comenzó Rose algo titubearte, mientras Al le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.-Demasiado bueno, tal vez.-Rose se limpió las lagrimas con la manga de su cazadora antes de continuar.-Hace una semana, comencé a recibir notas en mi casillero. Eran anónimas-

-¿Qué decían?-preguntó Alice, preocupada.

-Eran... no se como definirlas-dijo Rose con voz extraña y un sudor frió bajaba por mi espalda. _Esto no puede ser bueno._

Ella continúo: -Esos papeles hablaban de mí y… de Royce-

-¿Royce King Jr.?-se escandalizó Alice.

Yo no tenía idea de quien estaban hablando, hasta que la imagen de un chico rubio del último año me vino a la mente. Él había estado tratando de conquistar a Rose desde la semana posterior a la llegada de los Hale y Brandom al Instituto. No podía culparlo por querer a Rose, ella era hermosa, perfecta.

-Él practica salto en garrocha, ganó varias competencias y su familia es prácticamente millonaria…-susurró Rose.

Alice pareció atar los cabos sueltos que yo no podía unir.

-¿cuándo te acostaste con él?-preguntó Al-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?-

Abrí grande los ojos al escuchar sus preguntas, que no tenían ningún tipo de acusación, sino dolor y decepción.

-Hace un mes-Respondió la rubia con voz vacía.-no les dije…porque estaba muy avergonzada-admitió mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, como temiendo mirarnos.

-¿porqué lo hiciste Rose?-pregunté tratando de no usar un tono enojado.

-Emmet era bueno conmigo, pasional…todo. ¡Era yo!-dijo sollozando, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.-Emmet…es un poco infantil, me gustaba eso de él. Pero luego llego Royce, que se comportaba como un hombre, me trataba bien, me hacia regalos…-

Me temblaba el cuerpo por la ganas que tenia de abofetear a Rose, aunque no tenia derecho de hacerlo, aunque no tenia autoridad moral para decirle nada, aun cuando yo me había acostado con su novio… _Exnovio_

-¿amas a Royce?-preguntó Alice con calma, agachándose a lado de ella.

-no…-contestó-yo creía que sí, pero ahora sé que no, porque sino no me sentiría tan mal por romper con Emmet…-gimió.

-él rompió contigo-aseguré. Rosalie Hale, me observó con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió. –Estaban en la fiesta de James, Emmet aprovecho esos instantes para decírtelo, para romper contigo. Tú te emborrachaste y él también. Pero tu de verdad te habías pasado de copas, por lo que se quedó contigo toda la noche…Prefirieron aprovechar su ultima noche, como una forma de despedida.-dije casi sin esfuerzo. Conocía muy bien a Emmet y esas caricias solemnes que vi en la fiesta de James no mentían. Él seguía enamorado de Rose, incluso ahora. Pero Emmet también era honesto, por eso había roto con ella. _A veces la razón y el deseo se contradicen._

Rose tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida.

-Luego te llevó a casa, porque... él nunca te dejaría allí sola-concluí, mientras Rose sollozaba aún más fuerte.

Alice me miró con desaprobación y me di cuenta de que estaba hiriéndola aún más. Agaché la cabeza y me senté en el suelo para abrazar a Rose, porque sabia que se sentía culpable, porque yo estaba pasando por algo parecido.

-¿Cómo lo supo Emmet, si ni siquiera nosotras lo sabíamos?-preguntó Alice, agachándose a nuestro lado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Las cartas anónimas, los sobres…-balbuceó ella con voz irreconocible.-también le llegó una a Emmet-

Rose se descolgó la mochila y buscó en su interior, revolviéndolo todo, casi con frenesí. Alice se iba a ayudarla, pero negué con la cabeza para que la dejara sola. Al temblaba ligeramente, pero entendió lo que le decía.

Rosalie tiró su melena hacia atrás con brusquedad, sostenía un sobre color marrón, de esos de oficina. Se secó más lágrimas con rudeza y le paso el sobre a Alice. Ésta dudó si abrirlo o no. Una vez decidida, abrió el sobre y arrugó la frente. Sacó unos papales de adentro y su sorpresa fue tan grande que soltó el sobre por la impresión y todo su contenido se esparció a nuestro alrededor.

Rose escondió su rostro en mi hombro, mientras Alice y yo observábamos con la boca abierta los papeles de suelo.

-y esta es solo una de ellas-susurró Rosalie contra mi hombro.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Déjenme un review para saber su opinión y prometo que el próximo capítulo..será de Edward Y Bella...en su segundo encuentro eaea, ¡pero solo si me dejan review! ^^


	10. Vergüenza

_Twilight es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia y prohibida la copia total o parcial de la historia._

_

* * *

_

_Queridas lectoras:_

Mil gracias por leer, por dedicarle unos minutos a este fic. (Edward esté muy complacido por eso jaja).

Lamento haber tardado tanto. Me disculpo diciendo que he tenido una semana horrible. ¡Pero aquí estoy! Por todas ustedes que leen y comentan. Son especiales, de verdad lo son. (que nadie les diga lo contrario o se las verán conmigo XD)

Sin más retraso, aquí esta.

Besos de _ChicaLobo_

_

* * *

_

**Sentimientos revueltos**

**

* * *

10. Vergüenza**

Caminé hasta el salón de biología, la única clase que compartía con _él_.

La imagen de Rose y Alice llorando y el contenido del sobre me seguía dando vueltas por la cabeza mientras atravesaba la puerta, apurando el paso.

Caminé rápidamente a mi asiento. Dejé mi mochila en el suelo mientras me sentaba. Unas manos blancas tomaron los libros dispersos sobre la mesa del laboratorio e hicieron una pila, denandome espacio.

Mi corazón bombeaba errático, mientras trataba de poner mis pensamientos en orden. Cada día me sorprendía más del poder que tenía sobre mí. Aunque los acontecimientos de la noche anterior tenían algo que ver.

Mi comportamiento era infantil e inmaduro, lo sabía, era conciente de que eso no era para nada atractivo, pero no podía evitar la vergüenza y algo de culpa también después de casi huir de su auto.

Mis deseos de verle esa misma mañana se había esfumado, y estaba segura de que eso tenia que ver con Rose.

-¿No vas a saludar?-preguntó su voz a mi lado.

Volteé antes de pensar en lo que hacia y me encontré con sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa torcida. Sentí mi cara arder, mientras desviaba la vista nuevamente al frente.

-hola-le dije sin mirarlo.

Nada tenia comparación con los nervios que me invadían.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y yo trataba de ignorarlo, poniendo una cortina de mi cabello entre nosotros, para que no viera, lo mucho que me afectaba todo esto. Pues se suponía que no debía haber sentimientos en eso, solo deseo.

La simple idea de que él supiera lo que sentía me aterraba.

-Bella...-susurró con voz triste.

Me mordí el labio sin que pudiera verme y fingí no escucharlo.

Mi corazón latía como loco al escuchar que se movía sobre su silla, pero trate de concentrarme en lo que el profesor decía en vano.

Casi me caigo de mi puesto al sentir que los largos y finos dedos de Edward corrían mi cabello para que él pudiera verme.

Le miré

Me miró

_Nos miramos_

Y todo se detuvo. No pude encontrar sentido a nada de lo que veía, ni a lo que sentía.

Él abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo, pero en todas calló. Sentí la sangre situarse nuevamente en mi cara. Él no sonrió ante mi sonrojo como solía hacerlo, sino que observo mis mejillas con atención y luego volvió a situar sus ojos sobre los míos. Su mirada trataba de transmitir algo, de preguntarme algo. Pero yo no sabia responderle. Yo había accedido a hacerlo y me había gustado, lo había disfrutado.

Edward respiraba con tranquilidad, a diferencia mía, que era cada vez más agitada cuanto más recordaba todo el placer que él me había dado. Moví mis piernas inquietamente.

-Bella...-susurró nuevamente, con rostro confuso. Me mordí el labio y espere a que dijera lo que tenia que decir… O preguntar lo que quisiese.

-¿Tienen algo que compartir con la clase, Cullen, Swan?-

El hechizo se rompió y los sonidos del exterior nos llenaron nuevamente.

Miré al frente, con las vista posada en mis manos, para que pasara lo mejor posible desapercibido mis rojas mejillas. Edward hablo por ambos.

-No, señor Banner. Bella y yo solo comentábamos sobre el tema de hoy.-respondió sin titubear, en una voz profesional que no daba lugar a dudas.

-la próxima vez preferimos que compartan sus idas con nosotros-comentó el señor Banner mientras observaba a Edward y a mí, alternativamente.

Se aclaró la garganta y retomó lo que estaba diciendo.

Suspiré y volví mí vista a Edward, esta vez sin miedo. Me observó por unos segundos antes de sonreír, le sonreí tímidamente. Él era aún más deseable de lo que recordaba.

-mentiroso-modulé sin emitir sonido.

Edward rodó sus ojos para después sonreír con presunción. Allí fue mi turno de rodar los ojos, mientras algo tibio se extendía en mi vientre.

Volví mí vista al frente, orgullosa de haber superado mis miedos. Me tenía que convencer de que todo estaría bien. _Nadie más que Emmet y yo sabíamos lo sucedido. Edward y yo ya habíamos mantenido en secreto una relación antes... y Rose y Emmet volvería a ser los mismos._

Suspiré mientras trataba de creerme a mi misma.

Los minutos pasaron y la campana sonó. La mitad del lugar se vació en un suspiro.

Me puse de pie, pero antes de poder agarrar mi mochila, Edward ya la había tomado y se la había colgado en uno de sus hombros, sobre la suya.

Me sonrió torcidamente mientras me empujaba suavemente de la cintura para que caminara. Su simple toque me lleno de escalofríos.

-vamos, Bella-me llamó.-Me muero de hambre-dijo en un tono que no entendí del todo.

Asentí, perdida en su sonrisa.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería y las miradas hostiles de casi todo el público femenino volvieron a posicionarse sobre mí. Ese hecho era ya cotidiano desde los quince años. Ignoré con maestría las miradas envidiosas de las hermanas Denali, Tanya, Irina y Kate; pasé por alto las miradas babeantes de Jessica, Laureen y Victoria; e incluso miré con superioridad a Jane y Heidi Vulturi.

Observé a Edward de reojo y le vi sonreír a la nada, distraído, sus dedos jugando entre los míos. Era especial, definitivamente lo era. Podía ver la misma luz de los demás, esa que Rose perdió, pero que no tardaría en encontrar nuevamente.

_Rose...Emmet_

Entramos a la cafetería y nos pusimos en la fila para pedir nuestros almuerzos. Pude distinguir a Alice y Rose comer sus almuerzos en nuestro lugar habitual. Eso me distrajo levemente.

-¿que vas a comer hoy?-pregunto Edward acomodando las dos mochilas sobre su hombro. _Cálmate,_ me ordené.

-creo que...una manzana-dije luego de meditarlo.-no tengo mucha hambre hoy-Miré de reojo como mis amigas observaban su comida en lugar de comerla. Edward frunció el seño reprobatoriamente:-estas en crecimiento, debes alimentarte bien-me regaño.

Y allí estaba él. Seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, como si nada hubiera cambiado. _Definitivamente, esto será muy parecido a lo de antes._

-comeré lo que yo quiera-le reté, con las manos en las caderas-¿quién te crees? ¿Mi padre?-

Edward soltó una carcajada, que hizo que algunos se voltearan.

-regresaste-susurró con voz dulce, mirándome fijo.

Él se había dado cuanta de mi incomodidad, pero ahora me sentía más segura. Debía separar lo físico de o emocional. _Solo somos amigos. Amigos que tienen sexo, pero amigos al fin ¿no?_

Como él no me pertenecía, tampoco yo a él.

-lo siento-me disculpé.-me comporte como niña-me reproché, sonrojada.

Entrelacé mis manos con las suyas nuevamente, para aseverar mis palabras.-pero aun quiero hacerlo, no me estoy echando atrás-dije con seguridad.

Nada se podía comparar con el placer que él me daba. _Muchos beneficios, demasiados._

Edward me dedico una sonrisa muy sexy al escuchar lo último. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-que bueno que no tengas mucha hambre-dijo en voz baja cerca de mi oído.

Me sentí como en un sueño mientras Edward me llevaba fuera de la cafetería.

-¿a donde vamos?-le pregunté, confundida. Él se detuvo, como si de repente hubiese recordado algo.

-claro, lo siento-se disculpó y se llevo las manos a su cabello, en un gesto distraído...y sexy.

-Pues...siento que quiero un poco más de lo de ayer por la tarde-dijo, mirándome con sus abrasadores ojos verdes.-Creo que todavía no tuve suficiente.-sonrió, mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Miro a ambos lados del pasillo para comprobar que estuviera vacío. Vi como su pétreo pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, entonces lo entendí todo.

Sentí como algo se retorcía dentro de mí, el deseo. Me mordí el labio, tratando de controlar mis impulsos. Los recuerdos de la tarde pasada fueron evocados y me recorrieron la mente con rapidez. Definitivamente hacerlo en el instituto volvería las cosas más interesantes y morbosas. _Isabella, no puedes estar pensando en sexo ahora._

Pero era demasiado tarde, después de lo sucedido, casi podría jurar que yo también quería volver a tener sexo con él. A eso se debía la impaciencia de la mañana. _Diablos, te deseo._

Él dio un paso hacia mí como si fuera a cazarme, de manera grácil y sensual. Edward me arrincono contra la pared. Mi respiración de volvió agitada. Sentí sus labios en el hueco de mi cuello y gemí.

-Edward...estamos en el instituto.-le dije con nerviosismo-alguien podría vernos-dije sin fuerzas, mientras él acariciaba mi cintura, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Sentí su pecho sobre el mío y me mordí el labio para no gemir nuevamente. Él era ardiente, tanto que me estaba quemando. _¡Que buena forma de morir!_

-Te lo prometí-dijo mientras pegaba sus caderas a las mías.

Suspire impaciente al sentirle. Estaba húmeda. _Maldito._

-Prometí lamerte-dijo, mientras metía una de sus manos en mi pantalón. Sentí sus dedos rozar mi húmedo sexo y arremetí contra sus labios. Edward gimió en mi boca, mientras movía sus dedos.

-estas excitada-dijo rompiendo el beso.

Asentí sin vergüenza, deseosa de un poco de liberación.

-yo también estoy algo impaciente-dijo y no pude evitar mirar su pantalón con ansias. Parecía que le estaban quedando algo más apretados que hacia unos momentos.-el aula de biología esta vacía el siguiente periodo.-

-entonces vamos-le dije, rodando los ojos.

Edward no sonrió, debía estar demasiado excitado como para encontrar graciosa mi impaciencia.

Caminamos con rapidez hasta el salón 11 y una vez dentro, Edward tiró las mochilas al suelo y trabó la puerta:-solo por si acaso-susurró.

Comenzamos a besarnos con pasión, tratando de absorber, todo del otro. Él era un muy buen besador y no pude evitar preguntarme que tal le iría en sexo oral. Me humedecí más de solo imaginar su lengua en esa parte tan sensible de mi anatomía.

Me empujo par sentarme en nuestra mesa. Nunca más podría concentrarme en clase después de hacerlo allí.

-Cumpliré mi promesa,-me dijo sonriendo.-pero primero...- Me arranco la campara y abrió mi camisa, tirando de ambos lados. Llevo sus manos a mis pechos para acariciarlos. Cerré los ojos, mientras lo dejaba hacer. Sentí como sus dedos os pellizcaban, endureciéndolos. Ronroneé, complacida.-...así esta mejor.-susurró-me gustan mucho más cuando están duros.-

Sus palabras fueron directo a mi intimidad, que rogaba por un poco de su atención.

Llevo sus manos a mis jeans y los abrió. Me levante levemente para ayudarle a quitármelos. Y él así los arranco con un fluido movimiento, sacando mi ropa interior también.

Trague pesado. Al verlo observarme como la tarde anterior. El hambre era bastante apreciable en su mirada. Puso sus manos firmes en mis rodillas flexionadas sobre la mesa y abrió mis piernas.

Me miro a los ojos, mientras agachaba su cabeza hacia mi intimidad.-trata de no gritar mucho-dijo con voz ronca y cargada de jactancia.

No pude contestarle, porque tan pronto abrí mi boca y gemido salio de esta.

Edward movía su tibia y húmeda lengua por mi brillante sexo. Solté un pequeño gritito. Miré la puerta por donde habíamos entrado, rogando que nadie se diera cuanta de lo que allí dentro acontecía. _Esto es muy morboso._

Era como estar en el cielo, a penas si podía pensar en algo que no fuera en su lengua masajeando mi centro y lamiendo mis jugos.

Edward hacia sonidos de estar disfrutando mucho lo que hacia.

Gemí con fuerza al sentir su lengua moverse en círculos. Él parecía no querer desperdiciar nada de mi excitación y yo estaba complacida de dárselo.

Siguió lamiendo, sin prisa, disfrutando de mi sabor. Verlo allí agachado, tan concentrado me excitaba mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Sentía mi cuerpo arder bajo su tacto. Edward comenzó a acariciar mis muslos y los pellizco con suavidad, ganándose muy gemidos.

Un miedo extraño me recorría cada vez que miraba la puerta, imaginando que nos descubrían haciéndolo como locos sobre la mesa. La situación se me antojaba erótica y prohibida.

Entonces sentí que él me penetraba con su lengua. Grité.

-sigue-le alenté-por favor...-lloriqueé, mientras acercaba su cabeza a mí, tratando de aumentar el placer. Edward comenzó a lamerme con más vehemencia y solté un grito de placer.

-sabes genial-dijo Edward en un susurro, mientras arqueaba mi espalda. La mano derecha de Edward voló a mi pecho izquierdo para pellizcarlo. Siseé por lo bajo.

Mi cuerpo se había convertido en un elástico en tensión, hasta el más mínimo contacto, me producía una sensación de placer insostenible.

Quería correrme de una vez, liberarme.

-no pares-le rogué, apretándolo más duramente contra mi. Pude ver un hilo de mis fluidos caer por su barbilla y me enloqueció de placer. La estimulación visual era genial y la experiencia fuera de este mundo.

Sentí el orgasmo cerca, estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero…

-claro que no-me tranquilizo. Se aparto un poco de mi, y de inmediato, extrañe su lengua.

Gruñí, completamente frustrada.

Sus ojos verdes trabaron con los míos mientras él hablaba-Una promesa es una promesa, voy a hacerlo hasta que te corras.-bajó la vista a mi intimidad para luego observarme nuevamente a la cara-Se pone rosa cuando te excitas, es realmente fascinante-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Sentí sus dedos en mi entrada, y me penetro con su pulgar. Su lengua continuaba jugando con mi centro haciendo los mismos movimientos que antes, mientras su pulgar entraba y salía de mí, bombeando.

Me arqueé, esperando el orgasmo. La lengua de Edward estaba haciendo maravillas en mi, solo pensaba en su lengua y en lo placenteros que se sentían sus dedos al penetrarme.

-más prof...-un gemido me impidió continuar, Edward había agregado otro dedo para bombear. La lengua de él lo ayudaba a tragarse mi humedad, el sonido Edward tragando, me estaba matando.

Pronto, no puede soportarlo más.

-hazlo-me pidió Edward-quiere ver como te corres mientras lamo tus pliegues-

Solté un grito bastante fuerte, mientras me recorría el orgasmo. Mi cuerpo convulsionó sobre la mesa y yo me hundía en el placer más profundo que podía imaginarme.

Respiraba con dificultad y sentía mi cuerpo dormido. Un cosquilleo me recorría, mientras Edward sacaba sus dedos.

-Fascinante-le escuche decir. No tenia idea de qué hablaba.

Abrí lo ojos y le vi observar mi rostro con atención. –Fascinante-repitió, anonadado.

-¿de que hablas?-le pregunte un minuto después.

Edward negó con la cabeza y entonces sus ojos recuperaron ese verde chispeante que tanto amaba.

Sonrió, mientras levantaba algo del suelo y lo movía frente a mi rostro.

_Mi ropa interior._

-¡dame eso!-le ordené, incorporándome.

Él dio un salto atrás con una sonrisa pícara. –No-me respondió.-creo que la conservaré-

-la necesito-le dije gruñendo.

-quien diría que después de nuestra sesión estarías tan gruñona-dijo levantando una ceja, guardándose mis bragas en el bolsillo. Su mirada fue bajando lentamente, observando mi cuerpo desnudo con atención hasta llegar a mis pliegues.

Un profundo rubor cubrió mi rostro.

-Creía estar bastante seguro de que esos gritos eran de placer-dijo sonriendo petulantemente-veo que me equivoque-agregó con falsa tristeza.-le ofreceré mis servicios a alguien que de verdad los aprecie-dijo, volteándose teatralmente.

-espera-grité sin pensar.

-¿Si?-preguntó volteando solo su rostro.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras obligaba a las palabras a salir.

-no te vayas todavía-le pedí sin mirarle.

-¿Por qué debería quedarme?-preguntó-es obvio que no me quieres aquí-siguió jugando.

-deja de hacerlo-le dije levantando la mirada, casi con furia.

-hacer que-pregunto volteando totalmente, con una sonrisa.

-actuar como imbecil-le dije sin miramientos.

Sus carcajadas llenaron la habitación, recordándome por un segundo a Emmet. Una pregunta clave llegó a mí de inmediato.

-espera un minuto-le pedí, mientras abotonaba mi camisa y me ponía los pantalones, sin ropa interior.

Mire alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera estar olvidado algo.

-aquí-me llamó Edward, ofreciéndome mi chaqueta.

-gracias-nuestros dedos se tocaron durante un segundo, produciendo un corriente eléctrica.

Me estremecí, mientras buscaba la forma de preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó él, preocupado. Le observé con atención por unos segundos.

-¿Qué sabes de Emmet últimamente?-le pregunté, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

La pregunta pareció dejarlo perplejo.

-¿esto es sobre Emmet?-pregunto, revolviéndose el cabello.

Asentí.

-pues...-comenzó-..No se de que hablas-dijo antes de entender mi pregunto por completo.

Se aclaró la garganta y se recargo en la puerta, pensativo.

-él… me lo comentó-susurró-lo de su rompimiento con Rosalie-

-¿qué te dijo sobre eso?-pregunté ansiosa.

-No lo se. Él lo trata de ocultar, pero a mi no me engaña, sufre mucho más de lo que aparenta. Tampoco quiso decirme la razón del rompimiento. Me resulto tan chocante enterarme que no supe como reaccionar.-suspiró, mientras dejaba de observarme.-Supongo que es mejor que no lo sepa. La razón por la que él no me lo dijo es porque Rose es nuestra amiga y no debe de querer que nos pongamos de parte de ninguno de los dos.-

Asentí, entendiéndolo todo.

-Él no quiere lastimar a nadie, Bella-susurró excusando a su hermano.

-Emmet es un caballero-confirmé, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Emmet es un idiota-corrigió Edward.

Le miré mal.

-Él ama a Rose-dijo mirándome con sus ojos llameando.-Ellos deben arreglarse. Tu misma lo dijiste. ¡Son el uno para el otro!-

-Pero Rose engañó a Emmet-solté sin pensar.

Él no contestó.

Me mordía la lengua, avergonzada.

-lo sé-confeso Edward.-no necesitaba que nadie me lo dijera. Ella…miraba a mi hermano con culpa en sus ojos.-

-eres muy perceptivo-reconocí-pero Emmet no lo es. ¿Por qué no le dijiste?-le pegunte casi acusadoramente.

-porque Rose también le ama-respondió como si le hablara a un niño-Para Rose, hacerle eso, fue el error más grande que pudo cometer. Y la culpa le atormenta hasta hoy-

-alguien más además de ti lo sabia-le dije. Edward me miró con atención-Alguien los vio antes de que Rose pudiera sincerarse con Emmet.-

-¿vio a quienes?-pregunto él.

Dudé antes de contestar:-A Rose con Royce King-

-¿el campeón de salto en garrocha?-preguntó extrañado.

Asentí:-alguien les tomo una fotografía besándose y se la mando a Emmet-le dije furiosa.

-¿quién?-me preguntó, tratando de mantener un nivel de voz bajo. Su cuerpo temblaba de rabia. Nadie se metía con su hermano.

-no lo se-dije frustrada.-Pero estoy segura de que era la misma persona que le insistía a Rose para que le dijera la verdad a Emmet. Alguien le mandaba cartas anónimas diciendo que confesara-le expliqué a Edward. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -Es horrible-

Él me abrazó, tratando de darme consuelo.

-¿Qué decían esas cartas?-

- Ha sido asqueroso. Le dejaban un sobre color madera en su casillero, casi día de por medio. ¿Y sabes qué?...-junte fuerzas para continuar hablando.

-¡Estaba lleno de pornografía asquerosa!-chillé, ahogando mi voz en su pecho.

Edward tensó, y me abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Porno a todo color sin dejar nada librado a la imaginación. Fotos de mujeres atadas con cuerdas, cadenas y cueros, y penetradas de todas las formas imaginables con todos los objetos posibles. También una foto de Rose con King besándose, e incluso otras falsas, donde unían las caras de ellos con fotos porno. Y ese… bastardo escribió en la tarjeta: "Mejor dile lo que hiciste a Cullen antes de que yo lo haga"-solté con furia y lágrimas.

* * *

Shockeante, ¿no? ¿Mucho drama? Quiero tu opinión, ^^ asique ¡déjame un review!


	11. Enriedo

_Twilight es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia y prohibida la copia total o parcial de la historia._

_

* * *

_**Sentimientos revueltos**

**

* * *

11. Enriedos**

Abandonamos juntos el aula de biología, ninguno de los dos teníamos la intención de quedarse más tiempo en el edificio. Teníamos buenas calificaciones, no nos haría daño ausentarnos una tarde, además de que Edward parecía demasiado enojado como para continuar allí.

Edward me tomó de la mano y la estrechó con fuerza, mientras salíamos al aparcamiento.

-¿qué crees que pase ahora?-le pregunté a Edward con la cabeza a gachas y los ojos rojos. ¿Que pasaría entre Rose y Emmet? ¿Volverían hacer amigos? ¿Qué haríamos nosotros si somos amigos de ambos? ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por la forma en que rompieron? ¿Qué haríamos con el remitente del sobre?

Él me apretó la mano, mientras continuábamos nuestro camino.

-¿Ed?-pregunté, con calma-¿estas bien?-

No contestó y yo me alarmé. Solté su mano y le abracé. Él no se movió. Respiré su aroma, mientras él se perdía en el mío. Me mordí el labio por ser tan estúpida.

-Perdona-susurré angustiada.-Alice y Rose me pidieron que no te lo dijera, pero...-

Edward enroscó sus brazos en mi cintura.

-tontas-dijo él, respirando en mi cuello. ¿Se refería a nosotras?

-No queríamos que te preocuparas innecesariamente-dije, tratando de hacerme entender.-Él es tu hermano y Rose nuestra amiga, no queremos que pienses mal de Rosalie, ni que sientas que debes hablar con Emmet de esto de los sobres.-

Edward se separó de mí y me miró como si yo hubiera enloquecido:-¿piensan no decirle nada a Emmet?-preguntó sin poder creerlo. Su hermoso rostro se contrajo de indignación. Soltó un gruñido bajo antes de agregar:-¿no creen que merece saberlo? ¿Que tal vez es importante? ¡Déjame decirte que a mi me gustaría saber toda la historia!-

Parecía que había abierto la caja de Pandora. Un Edward iracundo, gritaba sin control y sin moderación, perdiendo toda la mesura que lo caracterizaba, dejando de ser él mismo, nuestro querido Edward, mi mejor amigo y amante...

Enmudecí, solo lo había visto así de enojado una sola vez... traté de mantenerme en el presente. Le dejé hacer, me solté de sus brazos para que siguiera despotricando contra el mundo y contra mí.

- ¡¿Por qué las mujeres creen que lo solucionan todo sin hablar de eso?-gritó exasperado, mientras se revolvía el cabello frenéticamente, como si quisiera arrancarlo.- ¡¿Creen que las cosas desaparecerán? ¡A nosotros también nos gustaría saber lo que ustedes! ¡Saber toda la historia, sin excepción! ¿¡Crees que soy demasiado estúpido como para entenderte? ¿¡Qué no podré hacer...?-

De repente, no parecía que estuviéramos hablando de Rosalie y Emmet. Fue como si todo el aire a mi alrededor se hubiera esfumado y sentía una opresión muy fuere en el pecho.

-¡Detenté!-le grité.

Edward se detuvo, cerró los ojos, mientras se sostenía el puente de la nariz. Su respiración estaba agitada. Podría escuchar sus dientes chirrear.

Mi pechó subía y bajaba; y podía sentir pitar mis oídos, debido a mi pulso rápido. Me sentí enferma y sucia, con unas enormes ganas de llorar y encerrarme en mi misma. Y es que mi corazón ya no soportaba más presión, estrés y tristeza.

-Basta-dije más calmada.

La cabeza me deba vueltas, y a penas si podía respirar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientras esperaba a que el mundo dejara de moverse frente a mí. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, me llevé la mano al pecho, para confirmar que estaba respirando, ya que no lo parecía.

-_Deja...de hablar de nosotros._..-susurré.

...

_In a perfect world_  
_This could never happen_  
_In a perfect world_  
_You'd still be here_  
_And it makes no sense… _**(1)**

Estiré el brazo, sin abrir lo ojos y tanteé la mesa hasta encontrar la dichoso teléfono celular.

-¿si?-pregunté con voz pastosa, una vez que pude abrir la tapa con los dedos.

-¡Isabella!-gritó Alice Brandom. Me asusté tanto que el teléfono cayó al piso.- ¿¡Dónde te metiste?-chilló el aparato desde el suelo.

Casi caigo de la cama mientras lo tomaba y me aclaraba la garganta.

-Alice…-respondí, enmarañándome el cabello.- ¿Para que llamas?-

-¿¡Cómo que para que llamo?-me alejé del móvil antes de que me dejara sorda.- ¿Dónde estas?-preguntó enojada, pero bajando la voz.

Acerqué le teléfono, mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

-Estoy en mi habitación-le dije casi con obviedad.

-¿Se puede saber por que te fuiste del instituto?-preguntó Alice enfurruñada.

-pues…-sopesé la pregunta por un segundo. ¿Porqué diablos me había dio? Recordé que había estado con Edward en el aula de biología, después de salir huyendo de la cafetería…Él me había lamido la…-no me sentía bien-solté, mientras recordaba algunos detalles más en lo referente a Edward.

La escuché suspirar del otro lado del teléfono.

-estas muy rara últimamente, amiga-me dijo-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? Sabes que puedes decírmelo todo.-

_Pues…debes saber que Edward es genial en sexo oral ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Pues estábamos en la cafetería cuando…_

-no, nada que contar.-dije-últimamente estoy muy cansada, deben ser las clases.-

-entiendo-respondió luego de unos segundos.-me sucede lo mismo-

Nos quedamos en silencio

-Lo de Em y Rose me ha afectado bastante.-susurró Al.

-Alice…-dudé.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-pregunto calmadamente

-Edward…lo sabe-gemí, con vos chillona.

-Claro que lo sabe, Emmet y Edward son hermanos, ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo como si yo fuera una niña pequeña.

-No me refiero a eso-dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza, aprovechando que ella no podía verme.

-¿de que hablas entonces?-pregunto realmente confundida.

Me mordí el labio.

-Pues…-comencé.

-No me digas…-escuche a Alice del otro lado.-dime que no lo hiciste-rogó inútilmente. _Alice lo sabe todo, ella simplemente lo sabe._ Temblé al pensar que ella podía descubrir más cosas que las que yo quisiera.

-lo siento-susurré.

-Dime que te llevó a decírselo.-pidió Alice con voz cansina.-Entiendo que sean mejores amigos, pero… es hermano de Emmet, no queríamos que él lo supiera.-

-Debes hablar con él-le dije.-Él quiere decirle todo a Emmet, le pedí que no lo haga, pero…-no pude finalizar la oración. Los gritos de un Edward fuera de si retumbaban dentro de mí y, por primera vez fui conciente de las lágrimas secas bajo mis pestañas.

-Le llamaré ahora mismo-dijo con un suspiro.-No te preocupes, no dijo nada aún-

-genial-dije mientras le asentía a la nada. _Alice sabe._

-¿tú estas bien? ¿Te desperté?-me preguntó, mientras escuchaba como arrancaba su Porsche 911 Turbo.

-ya te dije que estoy bien-respondí de forma cansina, mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía al baño.

-¿todo bien con Edward?-enmudecí y me observé en el espejo. No lucía exactamente bien.-me refiero a como se tomó lo del sobre, no quiero una descripción detallada de lo bien que se ve-rió Alice del otro lado.

-ja ja-Hice una risa sarcástica, frunciendo el seño.

La cantarina risa de Alice solo me puso de peor humor.

-Todavía no entiendo que sucede entre ustedes-suspiró ella.

-No sucede nada entre nosotros, señora "yo lo se todo" Brandom-me burlé.

-No lo se-respondió, sin reírse de mi burla. Un sudor frío bajó por mi espalda.-Es extraña la forma en que se comportan ustedes.-

-debes dejar de mirar esas revistas para adolescentes Al, de verdad, te queman el cerebro.-me reí forzadamente.

-¡oh, calla!-río Al-lo dices solo porque no puedes ver como ustedes dos actúan en presencia del otro-

-somos amigos, Alice-le aseguré, tragando mis nervios.-si no mal recuerdo, hace más de un año le preguntaste a Edward si nos habíamos besado alguna vez. Creo que su respuesta fue muy clara.-

_-¿has besado a Bella alguna vez?-_

_Yo tenía tanto miedo que no volví el rostro para ver el porqué de ese silencio. Tragué saliva muerta de miedo ya a punto de echarme a correr, cuando la risa de Edward me hizo voltear finalmente._

_Vi sorprendida como se destornillaba de la risa, pero en el fondo, me di cuenta de que esa risa solo era una pantalla. Una muy buena por cierto, pero al fin y al cabo, falsa._

Odio cuando haces eso, Edward

_-¿si o no?-pregunto Rose impaciente._

_-si-contesto con una sonrisa sensual. Mi cuerpo se envaró, pero me tranquilicé un poco al sentir los dedos de Edward acariciar mi mano por debajo de la masa, fuera de la vista de las chicas._

_-solo fue una vez-dijo con una sonrisa del todo creíble, tan creíble que si yo no supiese la verdad, le habría creído_

. Mentiroso.

_Sus dedos se ciñeron en mi muñeca, dándome a entender que él se encargaría de la situación._

_-éramos amigos...fue solo curiosidad-aseguró mientras me dirigía una mirada divertida._

Claro que no había sido curiosidad y tampoco había sido una sola vez, pero Alice y Rose no tenia por que saberlo. ¿Verdad?

-claro, claro-dijo Alice, no muy convencida.-Pero dime de una vez como se lo tomó-

-Pues...se puso de gritar-respondí.

-¿Gritar?-se extraño- ¿Edward Anthony Cullen se pudo a gritar?-chilló, incrédula.

-Ajam-le di la razón, sin querer decir más. El Edward que gritaba no era mi Edward.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-gritó-¡Me he perdido de toda la acción!-se lamentó.

Me golpeé la frente con la mano libre en señal de resignación. _Nunca cambiarás, Alice._

-¡No es justo! Yo quería verlo…-su voz se apagó.

-No hay nada atractivo en ver a Edward gritar-dije con voz triste.-Es… como si dejara de ser él mismo. Créeme que no quieres verlo nunca así, Al-

Los gritos de Edward embravecido me llegaron en ele recuerdo.

-Tranquila, Bella.-susurró, tratando de calmarme-estoy yendo para la mansión Cullen-me dejó saber-Hablaré con Edward sobre lo del sobre y además, tengo unas preguntas que hacerle a Emmet-

Alice colgó antes que pudiera preguntarle nada más. Solté una palabrota mientras observaba mis lagrimas bajar lentamente en mi reflejo.

No me quedaría fuera de esto, había cosas que yo también quería saber.

Texteé a Alice:

**Voy contigo. Bella.**

A los segundos me llegó su respuesta:

**Paso por ti. Al.**

Salí del baño, mientras me secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Busqué algo que ponerme y me metí en el baño, para tratar de hacer algo con mi cabello. Busqué ocultar mi rostro de todas las formas posibles, usando todo tipo de productos y me pregunte si eso seria suficiente para engañar a Alice... esperaba que así fuera.

El Porsche amarillo se estacionó en la puerta. Baje corriendo las escaleras y escribí una nota rápida a Charlie diciendo donde iba a estar.

Me metí en el auto de Alice y ella aceleró.

-¿porque quieres ir?-me preguntó Alice.

-por la misma razón que tú-le dije, sin mirarla, concentrándome en el trafico. Pude casi sentir como fruncía el seño, pero la ignoré. Había algunas cosas que debía saber, preguntas que hacerle a Emmet.

Me mordí el labio, tratando de contener nuevas lagrimas. Últimamente estaba hecha una llorona, debía ser más fuerte, mucho más.

-¿Bella?-aventuró Alice en medio del silencio.

Las calles pasaban con extrema rapidez a ambos lados del ostentoso auto, traté de concentrarme en eso, mientras hablaba.

-¿qué pasa, Al?-le pregunté, fingiendo confusión, pero rehusándome a mirarla.

-¿Crees que todo se solucionará?-preguntó con un sollozo.

Su voz quebrada me partió el alma a la mitad. Alice era como un hada, un ser perfecto y feliz. Era imposible pensar en herirla. Ella siempre había sido fuerte, pero como en el baño de las chicas cuando nos enteramos de lo de Rose, ella sufría por nosotros, sus amigos. A diferencia mía, que solo podía auto compadecerme.

-claro que si-le dije-ellos se aman, aún después de esto lo solucionarán-le aseguré, tratando de sonar convencida, cuando aún yo tenía mis dudas y mi culpa por hacerlo con Emmet.

Alice se limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza, la delicadeza de una bailarina.

-tú misma dijiste que estaban hechos el uno para el otro-le dije, con una diminuta sonrisa.

La carcajada de Alice llenó el espacio entre nosotras, fue como una cálida brisa de verano.

-tienes razón-dijo sonriendo un poco más-perder la confianza en ellos, es como perder la confianza en mi misma-

Me reí, aunque mi risa sonó forzosa.

Alice dobló en el bosque para meterse en el camino de tierra para ir a la casa de los Cullen. Siempre me había preguntado que diablos había llevado a personas tan adineradas a vivir en un lugar tan distante del pueblo.

-¿como crees que lo este llevando Emmet?-pregunté a mi alocada conductora en un murmullo.

Ella no me contestó de inmediato, por lo que me vi obligada a mirarla fijamente para asegurarme que había escuchado. Su semblante parecía algo preocupado, como siempre que se trataba de sus amigos. Alice es a veces es tan desinteresada.

-no estoy segura-dijo titubeando y con nota preocupada en la voz-yo creo que se habrá metido dentro de si mismo-

-igual que Rose-susurré sin aliento. Un retorcijón me invadió.

-Jasper la ayuda como puede, odia ver a su hermana llorar-dijo y pude notar como se voz sonaba diferente cuando hablaba de Jasper Hale, su apuesto novio. Alice era increíblemente afortunada. Y yo rogaba porque fuera cuestión de tiempo para que Rosalie y Emmet volvieran a serlo.

-recuerdo que cuando eran niños, y Jasper se lastimaba, Rose era la que lloraba-comentó Alice con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro y sus ojos perdidos en el pasado. -y cuando Rose necesitaba algo, Jasper era el que siempre la ayudaba, siempre ha sido así. Eso mismo hacemos entre nosotros, Bella, nos ayudamos. Somos amigos y salimos adelante como equipo-aseguró mientras despegaba la vista del oscuro bosque para mirarme, con sus ojos grises.

Por un segundo, llegue a creer que sabia mucho más de lo que decía. Muchos más. Y eso no estaba nada bien.

...

_-¿Bella?-el rostro preocupado de Edward observaba el raspón de mi rodilla._

_-duele-me quejé con un sollozo. Había estado jugando carreras en bicicleta y con mi mala suerte, había terminado en el piso. El pequeño Cullen había saltado de su propia bicicleta para venir en mi auxilio.-duele mucho-gemí con lagrimas amenazando con salir._

_-déjame ver-me pidió, tratando de acercarse a mi rodilla._

_-¡no la toques!-le grité al ver sus intenciones. Ya bastante me dolía, no iba a dejar que la tocara._

_Edward sonrió de forma encantadora. El niño de 12 años me observó con ternura. Enrojecí repentinamente y él se rió. Pasó su mano blanca por mi pómulo para tranquilizarme-nunca te haré daño-me aseguró de forma solemne._

_Relajé el cuerpo mientras me perdía en sus ojos, en su rostro, en sus facciones de niño. Era como un ángel, mi ángel. Mi corazón de niña de doce años no era capaz de entender la profundidad de los sentimientos que profesaba por ese tonto y engreído niño._

_Sus cálidas manos estiraron mi pierna, ya relajada. No me dolía, una sola mirada a sus ojos había bastado para hacer desaparecer el dolor._

_-según mi diagnóstico, señorita Swan...-comenzó, con una sonrisa juguetona. Él amaba ese juego del doctor.-...creo que sobrevivirá-concluyó en tono muy formal._

_Solté unas risitas que él festejó con sonrisas torcidas. Se levantó un poco del suelo para besar mi frente en un gesto muy dulce._

_-¿ves?-me dijo sonriente y con ojos verdes chispeando al sol-te dije que no te lastimaría-_

_..._

Alice se bajó de un salto, conmigo pisándole los talones. La imponente mansión Cullen se alzaba sobre nosotras con sus tres pisos, y su fachada blanca y transparente.

Subimos los escalones del porche y tocamos el timbre.

Miré a Alice de reojo, mientras esperábamos que nos abrieran. _¿Que demonios le preguntarás a Emmet?_

La puerta se abrió y una esplendida mujer nos encaró. Era demasiado joven como para ser la mujer de la casa y tener dos hijos en el instituto; tenía que ser la radiante Esme. Yo no podría creer que fuera madre de Edward y Emmet si no supiera la historia completa de los dos hermanos. Esa historia que ni los Hale o Alice conocen.

-hola Alice, Bella...-miró a nuestras espaldas con la esperanza de ver a alguien más. Tal vez, a Rosalie Hale. Alice también lo noto, por lo que trató de seguir la conversación antes de que Esme hiciera preguntas que no podríamos contestarle.

-hola Esme, vinimos con Bella a visitar a los chicos-dijo Alice con su aura de encanto rodeándole.

Esme lucía algo preocupada, era obvio que sabia sobre la ruptura entre su hijo mayor y Rose. Y eso la tenía preocupada. Lo que me alertó fue que ella no estaría preocupada si creyera que las cosas se recompondrían. Seguro Emmet había demostrado cuán dañada estaba su relación con ella. Seguro guardaba la esperanza que Rosalie fuera a arreglar las cosas, tal vez a amenizar la situación.

Me mordí el labio. _Lo siento, Esme._

-claro-respondió, embozando una sonrisa algo triste-ellos están arriba, cada uno en su habitación-se movió para dejarnos pasar y luego de haberlo hecho se metió en la cocina disculpándose, ya que estaba preparando la cena.

Tanto Alice como yo nos miramos, advirtiendo que la preocupación de Esme no era algo para pasar por alto.

-vamos a hablar con Edward primero-propuso ella, subiendo los primeros escalones hacia el primer piso.

En la mitad de la escalera hacia el segundo, pude escuchar un sonido ahogado por las paredes de concreto llegar a nuestros oídos desde la habitación de Edward. Se había encerrado en su habitación con Led Zeppelin a todo volumen, algo nada propio en él. La canción "What I've done" de Linkin Park empezaba a sonar, mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta al final del pasillo. La másica a todo volumen era una mala señal.

Me estremecí, pues Edward solo hacia eso...cuando se sentía turbado.

...

_Mis sentimientos por Edward habían crecido proporcionalmente al tiempo de conocerlo, cada vez me sentía más atraída por él. Irrevocablemente enamorada de mi mejor amigo._

_-eres la única a la que le cuento todas mis cosas ¿sabes?-me dijo recostado en su enorme cama. La música estaba haciendo temblar todo en la habitación. Me acerqué al aparato de música y le bajé el volumen para poder escucharnos, los oídos me zumbaban después de hacerlo._

_-¿y que hay con Emmet?-le pregunté con una sonrisa algo nostálgica._

_Edward se encontraba muy deprimido y no sabia la razón. Había dejado de componer, había abandonado los libros de aventuras y se negaba a hablarme de lo que sucedía. Pero habíamos sido mejores amigos por los últimos dos años, merecía una respuesta y esa tarde había ido a su casa tan solo con la esperanza de que me contara algo._

_La risa amarga de Edward llenó la habitación donde antes había estado la música:-Emmet es mi hermano, Bella-me dijo como si eso explicara todo._

_Levante una ceja, esperando que se explayara en su punto._

_-¡Oh!- exclamó al ver mi expresión-lo olvide-dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa. Yo no tenía idea de que se refería -lo que pasa es que, hay cosas que no le puedo contar- Suspiró cansinamente._

_-¿de que hablas?-le pregunte confundida._

_Edward me miró intensamente desde el colchón y yo me perdí en su mirada profunda, tratando de averiguar lo que me escondía. Edward hizo un ademán para que me sentara a su lado. Atravesé la habitación con el corazón en la garganta y la respiración agitada._

_-él no entendería-dijo con simpleza-no estaríamos en la misma sintonía. Simplemente vemos las cosas de modos diferentes-dijo sin emoción, mientras volvía su atención en mí. _

_Era una de las pocas veces que le escuchaba hablar así. Edward simplemente no parecía tener ese perfil, pero después de escuchar su historia no había nada raro en su actitud._

_Me perdí en su profunda mirada, una mirada que no era de un chico de trece años, sino de uno de muchos años más. Mostraban un sufrimiento muy profundo, nada comparable con algo que yo haya vivido. Tendría que vivir muchas más cosas para entender ese dolor._

_De repente, una ráfaga de viento frío entró por su ventana, helándome algo más que los huesos._

_-Esme y Carlisle no son mis padres biológicos.-soltó en el silencio de la habitación._

.

_

* * *

_

**(1) **Perfect world - Simple Plan

_Queridas lectoras:_

¡Es genial volver a subir por fin! Creo que este será todo el drama que le pondré, pues no quiero enredarlo tanto =)

Quiero que me den su opinión, **¿me he pasado?**

Por favor,** déjame un review para saber en que debo mejorar. ¡Además quiero preguntarles si tiene algunas ideas sobre como les gustaría que la historia siguiera!**

**Si quieres hacerle alguna pregunta a los personajes esta es tú oportunidad =)**

Gracias por leer.

Besos

_ChicaLobo_


	12. Otelo

_Twilight es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia y prohibida la copia total o parcial de la historia._

_

* * *

_

**Sentimientos revueltos**

* * *

**12. Otelo**

-¿que pasa?-me pregunto Alice al verme detenerme a pocos pasos de la puerta. No estaba segura de querer entrar.

-Edward-susurré a la puerta, ignorando la expresión de confusión de Alice.

-¿No vas a entrar?-me preguntó, apoyando su mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

-Alice…-la llamé.-Creo que es mejor que hablemos con Emmet primero.-agregué, con duda, mientras clavaba la vista en la puerta.

Pareció pensarlo unos momentos, mientras dejaba caes su mano.

-como tú digas-aceptó, sin chistar, como si alguna forma supiera que era lo mejor.

Caminé varios pasos atrás de ella, como si temiera que alguien me hiciera daño. No había visto a Emmet, ni había sabido de él desde aquella noche. _Esa noche de tantos errores._

-Hagamos estas preguntas rápido, hoy no tengo mucho tiempo-replicó Alice mientras tocaba la puerta con suavidad.

-adelante-la ronca voz de Emmet sonó del otro lado.

Me llevé la mano al pecho instintivamente, mientras entrábamos en la habitación. Estaba algo más desordenada de lo habitual, pero nada fuera de lo común.

Emmet estaba sentado en una silla junto al escritorio, leyendo un libro. La situación se me antojó extraña.

-Vinimos a preguntarte unas cosas-dijo Alice con voz pausada, sin tono de amenaza ni odio. Le habló como una amiga. _Yo también puedo hacerlo, yo también puedo olvidar._

Él levantó la vista. Sus ojos avellana estaban más oscuros de lo normal, con profundas ojeras marcándolos. También lucía más pálido. Sin duda, no estaba tan apuesto como siempre.

Dejó su libro a un lado, mientras alternaba la mirada entre Alice y yo. Una ligera incomodidad me recorrió cuando clavo su vista en mí con duda.

Volvió la vista a Alice, para que ella no notare nada raro.

-No tengo mucho tiempo-le dijo Emmet. Algo que también me resulto preocupante. Él siempre había sido más alegre y bromista. _¿Cómo esperabas que se comportara, tonta Bella?-_¿Qué necesitan?-

Alice parecía sentirse inhibida por el tono distante de Emmet.

-Solo serán unos minutos, iré al grano si no tienes tiempo.-dijo, mientras sacaba unas inexistentes pelusas de su blusa para calmarse - ¿Qué sucedió el sábado pasado?-

Le escuche tragar en seco, me miró haciéndome un pregunta muda. _¿Me estará preguntando si…?_ Negué con la cabeza, para que Alice no lo notara. _Ella no sabe de lo nuestro, nadie sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros._

-Te refieres a lo de Rose.-afirmó Emmet, luego de interpretar lo que quería decirle. Suspiré, nerviosa. Esta situación me estaba destrozando los nervios.

Alice asintió, mientras se sentaba en la cama de Emmet. Yo la imite, en un intento vago por apartar la mirada de Em.

-Rompimos-respondió, sin dar detalles. Mirando a la nada, sin expresión en su rostro.

-¿Te enteraste?-le pregunté si hacer referencia a qué. La mirada de Emmet se volvió peligrosa, sus enormes músculos se tensaron, y odio llameaba en sus facciones. Esas facciones que con tanto esfuerzo trataban de ocultarnos, fueron las mismas que confesaron como en verdad se sentía.

Su reacción había sido una clara afirmación.

-¿Cómo?-le pregunte con voz dura-¿Cuándo?-

La pequeña duende se removió inquieta a mi lado pero no dijo nada.

-Dejaron una nota en mi casillero, el casillero del gimnasio. La recibí el viernes. Habíamos tenido practica hasta tarde con el equipo de baloncesto.-abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó un sobre papel madera, igual a los de Rose, pero más pequeño.

Alice lo tomó con las manos temblando y supe que ambas temíamos lo mismo. Solté un suspiro cuando descubrí que solo contenía un papel.

**_¿Qué diría el capitán del equipo de Baloncesto si supiera con quien se revuelca su novia? _**

La nota estaba escrita en computador. Tomé la nota de los dedos de Alice, para verla mejor. Y sin motivo, la volteé.

**"_Sin embargo, no quiero verter su sangre, ni desgarrar su piel, más blanca que la nieve, y tan lisa como el alabastro de un sepulcro. Pero debe morir o engañará a más hombres"_**

**"_Cuando haya arrancado tu rosa, no podré darla de nuevo su potencia vital. Necesariamente habrá de marchitarse."_**

-¿Qué es eso último?-preguntó Alice, leyendo los últimos dos párrafos.

Miré a Emmet a los ojos y luego miré el libro sobre el escritorio, ese libro que Edward me había prestado hacia mucho tiempo, ese libro que Emmet leía con tanta dedicación.

-Otelo-dije con asombro.-Son párrafos de Otelo, de Shakespeare-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-me pregunto Alice con un puchero.-No nos dieron para leer ese libro en el instituto-

-Me gusta leer.-le respondí, encogiéndome de hombros para convencerla.

-como sea-me respondió rodando los ojos-¿De que se trata?-

-Es sobre un moro, Otelo, y su amada, Desdémona. Todo empieza cuando…-

-Ve al punto, Bella. No quiero el análisis de la obra.-me pidió Alice, mientras leía detenidamente la nota, como si la estudiase.

-bien, bien-suspiré-Se trata de traición.-Alice me observó, dándome toda su atención- Un enemigo de Otelo, que fingía para que no se diera cuenta de su odio, le tiene una trampa, haciéndole creer que Desdémona le engañaba. Al final de la obra, Otelo mata a Desdémona…pronunciando estas palabras-

-¿Estas mismas?-

-El monólogo es más largo, pero sí-le respondí recordando la escena, recordando, más bien, la desesperanza que se lleva su amada.

No le había mandado la misma basura que a Rose, pero definitivamente, era un mensaje por demás de cruel. ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a Emmet? Es cierto que él era la capitán del equipo de Baloncesto, y es el chico más popular de la escuela...pero nadie querría hacerle eso. Él era una persona por demás de simpática.

En la escuela, eramos uno de los grupos más populares: Los hermoso gemelos Hale; la dulce chica Brandom; Emmet, el capitan del equipo de baloncento, la estrella del equipo; Edward, el rompecorazones Cullen, catalogado como el chico más atractivo sobre la faz de la tierra por todas la descerebradas (aunque no estaban muy lejos de la realidad) y yo, Isabella Swan, la chica común que todos saludan por estar rodeada por el resto.

Pero definitivamente había otros grupos que luchaban por reinar en el instituto. Un esfuerzo inútil, ya que no le puede quitar a ellos sus perfectos genes, su habilidad para sobresalir, su abundante carisma. La hermanas Denali eran un claro ejemplo en búsqueda de popularidad, al igual que las Stanley y los mienbros de la familia Vulturi. Por no mencionar el grupo de Newton, King, Westwood y Smith.

-Vi la película de Otelo-comentó Al, repentinamente. Dejé la nota a un lado para mirarla. Se llevó las manos a la barbilla en gesto pensativo antes de murmurar:-pero…Desdémona no había engañado a Otelo…-

-Allí es donde la metáfora termina-sentenció Emmet.

El simple hecho de escuchar su tono de voz, me hizo picar los ojos. Suspiré para calmarme. Tomé la nota nuevamente y la metí en el sobre.

-Creía que era una broma-continuó con voz estrangulada.-Creía que era absurdo preguntarle una cosa como esa. No tenía sentido, habíamos estada bien los últimos dos años. Después de pesarlo un rato, decidí comentarle del sobre, pues nosotros no tenemos secretos…-

_Eso no es del todo cierto, Emmet._

-Aún recuerdo su rostro cuando se lo comenté.-Emmet hundió su rostro entre sus grandes manos.-Comenzó a llorar…quiso contarme, pero no pude, no quería escuchar más…-

-Emmy-susurró Alice con lágrimas en los ojos. Ni siquiera me había dado cuanta de que lloraba hasta que se me nubló la vista. Alice se aproximo a Emmet y le rodeo el cuerpo con sus pequeños brazos. Emmet era tan grande que Alice no podía terminar de cerrarlos a su alrededor.

-Era una fiesta, ella me dijo que no habría por que desperdiciarla. Sería nuestro adiós…-él no quiso hablar más. Y yo le entendí.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Emmet-susurraba Alice una y otra vez, de forma conciliadora y dulce.

Yo nunca podría hacer eso, simplemente no se como actuar en esas situaciones. Es casi como si mi cuerpo entero se congelara. No se si quieren un abrazo o que me vaya. Me pasa con todo el mundo, no se que hacer cuando una persona llora. Pero, _Edward es la excepción, siempre es la excepción._

-Estoy bien, solo quiero estar solo-murmuró. Alice asintió y me miró, buscando mi aprobación.

Asentí, limpiándome las mejillas con la manga de mi cazadora. Al le besó en la coronilla con extrema ternura, se levanto y caminó hacia la puerta, para ir hacia la habitación de Edward.

Le imité, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba, tratando de contener los sollozos.

-Bella…-Emmet me detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Se había levantado y estaba a mi lado. Mi corazón se disparó de puro nerviosismo.

Emmet cerró la puerta y se dirigió a mí, que estaba petrificada a un lado.

-Lo siento, Bella. Me siento muy culpable por lo que pasó…-dijo con los ojos rojos, pero sin soltar una lágrima-Te agradezco que no se lo hayas contado a nadie, Bella, de verdad. Fui un imbesil, el cerdo más grande que alguna vez pudo existir…-Se pasó la mano por la frente con violencia- ni siquiera usamos protección, si tú…yo…-

Puse uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios. Me dio una mirada enloquecida, como si la posibilidad de una paternidad lo hubiese vuelto loco todo este tiempo.

-no te preocupes, yo…me cuido-le dije, poniéndome roja. No tenia idea de lo atormentado que había estado el mayor de los Cullen todo este tiempo.

-aún así, no estaba pensando con claridad…si tu no…-Siguió hablando, solo para culparse.

-Nada pasó-le acaricié el rostro, olvidándome de la incomodidad por la proximidad.-No tienes que alarmarte por algo no que va a pasar-

Emmet asintió, como un niño que se conforma con una mentira.

-Los dos sabemos que fue un error, pero…ya pasó. No hay vuelta atrás. Fue solo…necesidad-dije bajando cada vez más la voz.

Él se quedó callado.

-La amas.-afirmé. Emmet me miró con culpa.-Las cosas se arreglarán, lo prometo-

…

-¿Emmet esta bien?-me preguntó Alice con preocupación en el pasillo de la casa de los Cullen.

Asentí:-esta deprimido, eso es todo. Le aseguré que las cosas volverían a su curso-

-Espero que este bien ahora-comento Al.

-Yo también-

Un instinto extraño se apoderó de mí al ver que Alice, atravesaba la puerta de la habitación de Ed sin llamar.

La música seguía sonando fuertemente y yo sentía la necesidad de interponerme entre Edward y Alice. Él no estaba bien y ella solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Tenemos que hablar-escuché desde dentro de la habitación. Era la voz de Alice, que sonaba bastante fuerte, para hacerse escuchar.

Entre precipitadamente en la habitación, chocándome con la espalda de Alice, quien se había detenido a poca distancia de la puerta.

Me masajeé el hombro mientras, antes de clavar la vista donde la tenía mi amiga.

No me moví, mientras observaba los libros tirados en el suelo, que deberían estar en los estantes de la pared. Había CDs rotos tirados por doquier. Trague saliva.

-¡¿dónde esta?-preguntó Alice en un grito, para poder escucharnos entre la música y mirando el desastre que era la habitación.- ¡No salimos de una que entramos en otra!-

_Pobre Esme._

Mire a mí alrededor, buscándole, buscando una explicación. _Edward ama esos CDs, elige cada uno con dedicación...él nunca, nunca..._

_-_Edward...-le llamé, pero mi voz se perdió entre las notas de la estridente música que sonaba a todo volumen en la habitación.

* * *

Queridas lectoras:

Admito que este capitulo quedó más corto, por eso, mañana voy a subir uno nuevo! ^^

¿No es genial? :P

Realmente estoy ocupada, perdon por las excusas. =( Pero últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada, tengo que sacarme este viejo esmalte de uñas desde hace tres días pero no encuentro el tiempo. :S

Bueno,** ¿Qué les ha parecido?** ¿Se esperaban esa preocupación de Emmet? Pobre, en verdad estaba atormentado.

Creo que en el próximo cap pondré un "lemmon Ed&B" ¿Les parece?

**Déjenme saber lo que piensan, yo no leo mentes ^^**

Besos de

_ChicaLobo_

PD: ¡Pronto aparecerán nuevos personajes! Y creo que ya es el momento de involucrar un poco a Jasper en la historia.

**Lo estuve meditando y pensé en consultarlo con ustedes. No estoy acostumbrada a cambiar de narrador, pero ¿Les gustaria un Edward POV?**


	13. CDs rotos

_Twilight es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia y prohibida la copia total o parcial de la historia._

_

* * *

_**Sentimientos revueltos**

**

* * *

13. CDs rotos**

_Edward ama esos CDs, elige cada uno con dedicación...él nunca, nunca..._

_-_Edward...-le llamé, pero mi voz se perdió entre las notas de la estridente música que sonaba a todo volumen en la habitación.

La puerta del baño de la habitación se abrió y rápidamente volteé a verle.

Me lleve la mano a la boca, cuando el olor a oxido y sal me llego. Alice corrió hacia Edward, al ver que su mano sangraba.

El simple hecho de ver como la roja sangre manchaba su blanca piel, me dio vértigo, tanto que no era capaz de seguir de pie.

Me acerque como puede a su cama para sentarme en el borde, y una vez allí, puse mi cabeza entre las piernas para respirar. Podía escuchar mi corazón pitar en mis oídos.

-¡¿qué diablos te ha pasado?-escuche a Al, sonando enojada.

-Solo fue un accidente-le escuche decir a Edward a duras penas a través de el ruidoso ambiente.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de olvidarme de la sangre y me pregunte que habría estado haciendo Edward para cortarse. Entonces recordé los pedazos de CD y estuve segura de que no fue un accidente. Él mismo se había encargado de destruir la habitación.

-tonto...-unas lagrimas se me escaparon. _¿Por qué, Ed?_

La música bajo de volumen lo suficiente como para poder hablar con normalidad. Levanté la vista con la frente sudada, para ver, quien me habia hecho ese favor. Alice me daba la espalda, mientras bajaba el stereo.

Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, su calor era característico al igual que su olor. Me giré para verle a los ojos y así evitar entrar en contacto con su mano.

-¿estas bien?-susurró mas bajo de lo normal, como si un sonido mas fuerte pudiera llegar a romperme.

_Tú fuiste el que se corto, no yo._

Asentí, con aire ausente, perdida en mis emociones. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación y su perfecta mandíbula estaba tensa. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa que esa mañana, por lo que supe que no se había cambiado aún.

-¿Cómo esta...tu mano?-le pregunté, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos, de un verde imposible.

-solo fue un accidente-dijo, sin contestar totalmente mi pregunta. Casi podía sentir la culpabilidad en sus ojos, como si se excusara por sangrar. Pero en el fondo, los dos sabíamos de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Como esta tu mano?-repetí, sin apuro.

Edward bajo la vista a la venda apretada que rodeaba su mano derecha y no pude evitar bajar la vista hacia su mano también.

-nada grabe-dijo e hizo una mueca sutil-pero Alice quería asegurarse.-

Volteé a ver pared opuesta a la cama, donde Alice nos miraba de forma extraña. Me había olvidado por completo de ella. Me sonroje, pero oculté mi rostro tras una cortina de pelo.

Alice se aclaró la garganta.

-no te voy a preguntar que sucedió aquí-comenzó Alice, agachándose para recoger un libro y dejándolo en el escritorio, junto al ordenador.

-solo fue un accidente-sus ojos miraron con hostilidad a Alice, pero ella no era ninguna tonta. Ni yo tampoco. Vi su cuerpo tensarse, mientras le sostenía la mirada a Alice.

-no soy estúpida, Edward-dijo mi amiga sin expresión sin su rostro.-pero...solo vengo a pedirte algo-continuo, mientras levantaba otro libro y lo dejaba sobre el primero.

Me levante de un salto de la cama y me agache a recoger el desorden. Así podría distraer un poco mi mente, y no interrumpiría el discurso de Alice.

-deja...-susurró Edward levantándose para detenerme-...ya lo ordenare yo-

-no-le detuve antes de que me alcanzara.-tu tienes que hablar con Alice. Yo ordeno-le dije, mientras apilaba los libros en el suelo, procurando no tocar ningún CD roto.

Edward suspiró y se sentó en el borde de su cama: ¿que quieres ahora, Alice?-preguntó con fastidio y alerta en su voz.

Alice se acercó a él unos pasos, pero guardando distancia, haciendo ver que era algo importante. Edward frunció el seño.

-Bella me dijo que te contó sobre las cartas anónimas de Rose-dijo Alice, segura de si misma.

Él la miró calculadoramente. Conocía esa mirada demasiado bien.

Dejé un par de libros en el escritorio. Y seguí con mi tarea.

-¿a que viniste?-preguntó Edward cansinamente, pero sin bajar la guardia. Parecía querer fingir indiferencia. Él podía engañar a todos, pero no a mí.

-No puedes decirle nada a Emmet-le ordeno Alice como una madre que reprende a su hijo. Edward en verdad odiaba ese tono en las voces de los demás.

-¿por que no?-preguntó obstinadamente.

-porque él no debe saberlo-respondió ella, tajante.

-Emmet merece saberlo-siguió Edward-él era su novio-

-pero ya no lo es más. Una vez que las cosas terminan, terminan. A él n debe importarle Rose, ¡y si le importaba antes, no debió haberla dejado!-acusó Alice.

El par de libros que sostenía se fueron al suelo al escuchar a Alice. Edward me dedico una mirada fugaz, como si supiera lo que yo pensaba.

Tal vez Alice tuviera razón, tal vez yo no debería estar con Edward si lo nuestro no había estado destinado a ser, quizás Rose y Emmet estén a tiempo...pero Edward y yo ya habíamos pasado a la historia. Tal vez, algún día me arrepienta, quizás algún día Edward deje de atraerme. Algún día, puede que decida por mi propio bien en lugar de mi sufrimiento. Pero basándose en el hecho de los fuertes sentimientos que tenía por Edward y de lo masoquista que era, ese día estaba muy lejos de llegar.

Extrañamente, por primera vez no me sentía del todo mal. Por ahora le tenia a él, ya me arreglaría con las consecuencias.

-de acuerdo-susurró Edward disgustado.

Me había perdido la mitad de la discusión perdida en mis pensamientos.

Los libros ya estaba apilados y los CDs en la basura, un aura de paz se extendio par la habitación.

_Eres increíble, Alice. En verdad puedes convencer a cualquiera, ¿cómo pude dudar de ti?_

-genial-le dijo Alice con una sonrisa aliviada.-no te preocupes-susurró-cuando se arreglen las cosas y hayamos descubierto quien fue el creador de todas la amenazas, le diremos a Emmet.-prometió.

Edward asintió, aunque parecía algo disgustado por como finalizo la discusión o…puede que su mano le molestara un poco.

-Sé que él no esta bien, y no quise molestarlo. Tienes razón, por lo que me has contado, es mejor no agregarle más drama a las cosas.-

-Exacto, aún no es conveniente que lo sepa-murmuró Alice para sí, mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, como siempre solía hacer.

Suspiré. Edward me dedico una mirada significativa, que duró por unos segundos, antes de sonreír. Parecía que la pelea de esta mañana jamás había tenido lugar, que sus gritos se encontraban junto a esos CDs rotos en el cesto de basura en su habitación.

Repentinamente, Alice salto como si le hubieran dado un choque eléctrico, alertando a Edward.

-debo irme-pareció recordar-le prometí a mi madre que le ayudaría a elegir un vestido para una cena de la compañía-se llevó la mano a la frente de forma graciosa.

-¿a esta hora?-pregunté mirando mi reloj de pulsera.-son las ocho de la noche, ya es bastante tarde.-

-lo se, lo se-dijo-pero es en una semana y queríamos tenerlo todo perfecto para ese día.-

-las mujeres y sus planes-suspiró Edward burlonamente.

Alice le miró como si quisiera ahorcarlo, algo bastante difícil, ya que Edward era más alto que ella.

-silencio-le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo amenazadoramente-tengo planeado hacer una fiesta ese día, mis padres se van de viaje por todo el fin de semana a Seattle por esa cena, así que ¡la casa queda a nuestra disposición!-chilló alegremente, mientras salía de la habitación corriendo con la gracia de un corcel.-¡Prepárense porque tendremos una gran fiesta!-la escuchamos gritar por las escaleras.

Edward se puso de pie, mientras la puerta se cerraba sola debido al envión que le había dado mi loca amiga. Él me rodeo con sus brazos, tratando de darme calor. Me acurruqué y olvide todo lo sucedido, tanto lo de esa mañana como los otros recuerdos dolorosos de hace unos años.

-¿Quién será la persona que mandó esa nota a Emmet, y las de Rose?-le pregunté, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-No lo se-susurró-pero eso no importa ahora-Había un toque posesivo en su voz, un toque que me atraía.

-Te preocupas muy poco para ser su hermano-bromeé para aligerar el ambiente.

Su pétreo pecho convulsionó por la risa, que sonó increíblemente musical.

-Alice tiene razón, es mejor que no lo sepa ahora. No sabemos que sea capaz de hacer-comentó, para luego soltar un suspiro-…me preocupo por él…Incluso aunque no seamos hermanos de sangre.-

Asentí, mientras le miraba a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes, me observaron con una tristeza muda.

-Creo que deberías decirle a Carlisle que te revise la mano-susurré, mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho.-Puede que necesites punto o algo.-

-Te dije que estoy bien, Bella-respondió-por favor, no te preocupes por mí.-

Le abracé con fuerza, el instinto protector que tenía con Edward se hacia presente de nuevo. Simplemente no podía evitar protegerlo.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempo así-pude imaginar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro-He extrañado tenerte así de cerca-

Mi cuerpo se dejó sumergir en las palabras. Aunque la confusión asechaba en los rincones. Era difícil separar las emociones de amistad y de amor que tenia por Edward y aún más cuando me hablaba de esa forma tan ambigua. Edward Anthony Cullen tenia el poder de dejarme hecha un lió.

-¿Qué pasó con la habitación, Ed?-le pregunté, sin emoción.

Su rostro se ensombreció y apretó sus labios en una fina línea. Suspiró con fuera en el silencio de la habitación. Le observé con atención, tratando de ver que se ocultaba tras esos gestos.

Movió sus manos de mi cintura a mi rostro, para luego acercar el suyo. Lo hizo con extrema lentitud. Mi corazón reacciono de inmediato y mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina cuando sus labios por fin estuvieron en contacto con los míos.

El beso estaba lleno de pasión y necesidad. Me sentías poderosa en ese juego de seducción, en ese tira y afloja, (aunque ninguno de los dos quería aflojar).

Dejé que mis dedos se perdieran entre sus cabellos, y delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua y él la masajeó con la suya. Sabía a menta.

Seguí jugando con sus cabellos, mientras él me tomaba por la nuca, para acercarme más. _Este no es un beso entre amigos. y…es que ya no lo somos._

Nuestras bocas jugaron por bastante tiempo, hasta que se nos fue imposible prolongarlo más.

Nos detuvimos, y la cabeza me daba vuelta, no por la falta de aire, sino por la pasión de beso. Me pegué a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pudiendo distinguir cada músculo. Nos quedamos así unos momentos, disfrutando de la paz que compartíamos. Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos comportábamos así. Era casi como estar en el pasado, como volver a tener 15 años otra vez.

-Lo siento-dijo en mi oído. Su aliento dulce me derritió. Asentí, disculpándolo, y no solo por lo de esa mañana. Yo sabia que él lo sentía, podía verlo es sus ojos, oírlo en su voz, tocarlo en su cuerpo. _Verlo en los CD rotos._

-hagamos las cosas bien-me dijo-disfrutando el momento, no perdamos el tiempo rebuscando en el pasado-

Su voz me sonó muy atrayente, le besé el cuello con ternura:-solos, tú y yo.-dije cerca de su oído para después plantarle un beso en la barbilla.

-Solo Bella y Edward-prometió y sus labios encontraron su camino hacia los míos.

_Dime Edward, ¿Recuerdas el título de ese libro que me prestaste hace un año?_

_._

_

* * *

_

Como prometí ayer, acá esta el otro capítulo. ^^

**GRACIAS**: Adry'XoxO y Ally Masen por sus reviews 3 Me alegran el día!

Besitos cordiales de ChicaLobo

PD: Lo tengo decidido, ¡el próximo capítulo será un **Edward POV! **Lo voy a usar para explicar algunos comportamientos crípticos de Edward. Será algop así como "un día en la vida de "El Rompecorazñones Cullen", aún por supuesto será paralelo a la historia. ^^


	14. Perdido

_Twilight es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia y prohibida la copia total o parcial de la historia._

_

* * *

_

**Sentimientos revueltos**

**

* * *

**

**14. Perdido**

**Edward P.O.V.**

**Buenos días, Eddie. Escuche que el aula de biología estará libre en el almuerzo. ¿Alguna idea? **

Odiaba ese estúpido apodo. El mensaje de texto al móvil me despertó temprano a la mañana.

Tanya había sido bastante insistente en estos últimos días y ese mensaje era la prueba. Y Jessica no desperdiciaba oportunidad para insinuarse.

**Debo estudiar para Francés, lo siento. **

No era correcto decirle que no me apetecía estar con ella hoy. Tanya era definitivamente buen sexo, pero no podía compararse con los miles de colores que me había hecho ver Bella la tarde anterior en esa misma cama.

Había sido tal vez, la mejor y más retorcida idea que había tenido.

No era lo correcto, no era como a mi me gustaba hacer las cosas. No iba a negar que me gustara el sexo casual, pero esto era algo totalmente diferente, porque había dejado de ser simple sexo en cuanto me involucre con Bella.

Mi perdición, Isabella Marie Swan, la hija del Sheriff y mi dolor de cabeza personal.

No me importaba lo que dijera la gente, ni siquiera lo que pensaran Alice, Emmet, Rose y Jasper, podían irse al mismo infierno todos juntos pero que les quedará claro que yo no iba a renunciar a ella. Y no lo hacía.

Ella había sido mi primera amiga desde que dejé el orfanato además de Emmet, y fue a la primera a la que le conté mis miedos, mis inquietudes. Fue a ella a la que le compuse infinidad de canciones de piano y a la primera chica que besé.

Y yo sabía que la palabra "amiga" no la resumía, porque ella era mucho más. O al menos lo había sido.

Soy un cobarde, siempre lo he sido, lo suficientemente cobarde como para dejar que se me escapara. Tan cobarde que ideé un pacto con tal de tener su cuerpo.

Bella siempre fue hermosa, desde que éramos niños y jugábamos en el parque. Hasta la adolescencia, donde me dominaron las hormonas y dejé de verla de la misma forma, con la misma mirada inocente. Y ahora también.

Me preparé para el instituto y me metí en el Volvo.

Mientras conducía no pude evitar recordar algunas cosas que Bella había hecho recordar, incluyendo en sueño que había tenido esa misma noche con ella. Un recuerdo que yo creía haber enterrado…muy profundo.

_-¿Bella ya esta lista?-pregunté a Rose que venia bajando las escaleras hasta la sala de la casa de los Brandom_

_-Esta arriba con Alice, creo que terminaran pronto.-me respondió. Suspiró, mirándome como a un niño. Gruñí por lo bajo.-Descuida, Edward. Nadie te robará a "tú" Bella y tu cumpleaños 17 será un éxito...o al menos Alice dijo eso-dijo burlonamente._

_Entorné los ojos en ella y le iba a decir unas cuantas palabras sino fuera porque Jasper me puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarme._

_-Déjala-me dijo-pero si quieres que las chicas dejen de burlarse, debes dejar de actuar como novio celoso.-me reprendió guiñándome un ojo._

_-no, tú también no-dije sorprendido por su comentario-no me digas que tu también crees que esa patrañas-_

_Jasper se rió de mí, al igual que Emmet, quien rodeaba a Rosalie con sus brazos. Rose me sacó la lengua, divertida._

_Luche para no sonrojarme como Bella._

_Yo tenía mis razones para comportarme así, pero ellos no tenia idea de nuestra relación. Mi relación con Bella era un tanto especial, no éramos amigos, pero no éramos oficialmente novio tampoco. Tal vez porque no había razón para serlo, se nos daba muy bien ser ambos, pero eso no significaba que yo no la amara, porque lo hacia. La amaba y deseaba como a ninguna, pero nuestra relación era un secreto, algo que guardábamos egoístamente para nosotros._

_-Ya estamos listas-se escuchó Al desde arriba, y mi corazón se encogió un poco en mi pecho en la espera._

_Jasper no hizo comentarios, pero estaba seguro de que noto mi cambio de actitud. Él era tan perceptivo como yo._

_Se escuchó el sonido de tacones el la planta alta. Alice bajó primero y al ver a Jasper corrió escaleras abajo de forma graciosa, con sus ojos grises clavados en su objetivo._

_-¡Jasper!-chilló mientras saltaba sobre el gemelo. Jasper la atrapó y la miro con dulzura infinita. Miré hacia otro lado, para no arruinarles el momento._

_-estas preciosas-susurró él._

_-y tú estas muy guapo con ese traje-respondió Alice, con una sonrisa que intuí por le tono de su voz._

_-¿Y Bella?-preguntó Emmet mirando hacia la escaleras. Agradecí que fuera él quien hiciera la pregunta._

_-Siente vergüenza, no quiere que todos se la queden mirando cuando baje, por eso me dijo que se quedará arriba hasta que la fiesta empiece-dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros._

_Rodeé los ojos, eso era tan Bella. Odia ser el centro de atención._

_-Habla con ella-ordenó Rose._

_-¿Por qué yo?-le pregunté con perspicacia y burla en mi voz._

_-porque ella solo te escuchará a tí-mi pecho se ensanchó, pero no dejaría que lo notara._

_-ella dijo que bajaría cuando la fiesta empezara-dije, jugando un poco con la situación._

_-Pero yo quiero ver lo linda que quedó ahora-gruñó._

_-estas admitiendo que quieres ver a Bella-dije sonriendo-si yo fuera Emmet estaría celoso-_

_Rose soltó un bufido.-deja las burlas Edward-_

_-entonces tú deja las tuyas-siseé. Hubiese preferido que Emmet tuviera una novia que no fuera tan...tan...como ella._

_-Edward-dijo Emmet como reprendiéndome, actuando como hermano mayor. Esas veces eran contadas._

_-Si, si-dije-ahora subo-_

_Tomé el pasamano y subí con lentitud, aunque en realidad quería correr escaleras arriba en busca de Bella._

_Toqué en la habitación de Alice, con mi corazón latiendo fuerte. Alice tenia un talento para la ropa y esas cosas, pero cuando usaba a Bella que ya era hermosa, los resultados eran increibles._

_-¿Quién es?-preguntó su voz desde adentro._

_Sonreí: Soy Edward-dije con simpleza._

_-Pasa-escuche que decía con duda._

_Entre a la colorida habitación de Alice, igual a la que las chicas tienen en las películas. Paredes pintadas de rosa, llenas de posters de distintos conjuntos y actores. Enorme armario, enorme cama y enorme espejo. Y justo frente al espejo, estaba ella._

_Tenía puesto un vestido azul oscuro y unos zapatos a juego. Su cabello caía en suaves ondas hasta su cintura, llevaba muy poco maquillaje justo como me gustaba a mí. Sus ojos chocolates nunca habían sido tan cautivadores como esa noche._

_-Eres hermosa-dije, mirándola acomodarse el vestido abochornada._

_-No es cierto-me discutió con voz muy baja._

_Acorte la distancia a la que estábamos, puse mis manos en su cintura, para que no retrocediera._

_-Tienes razón, eres mucho más que eso-le dije clavando mi mirada en su rostro, estudiándolo como detalle. Los colores se le subieron al escucharme y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa.-Soy muy afortunado de tenerte, Bella-le dije, mientras besaba cerca de sus labios._

_Fue ella quien guió sus labios hasta los míos. La electricidad corrió por mi cuerpo, mientras nuestras bocas jugaban._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Ed-me dijo, cuando me separé a duras penas de sus labios.-Ese fue tu regalo de cumpleaños-me dijo con ojos seductores._

_-Gracias, Bells.-le dije soltando una carcajada.-Creo que hoy me dedicaré a alejar a todos tus pretendientes, niña coqueta.-_

_-sabes que solo me interesa un chico-me respondió, mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho.-y creo que esta noche, la pasaré muy bien con él-_

_-Es un bastando con suerte-suspiré con una sonrisa en mi rostro. _

Aparqué en mi lugar de siempre, junto al jeep de Emmet. Jessica me esperaba a unos carros de distancia. Suspiré antes de bajar.

-Edward-me llamó y yo le sonreí con cortesía.

-Jessica-la salude-¿Cómo estas?-

Ella se acercó a mí y me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Deposito en beso en mis labios.

-Te he extrañado ayer-me dijo con un puchero-habíamos quedado para vernos, pero cancelaste a ultimo momento-

Lleve mis manos a las suyas y trate de deshacerme de su agarre.

Jessica era hermosa, tenia cuerpo de infarto, pero…podía renunciar a ella si quisiera.

-Lo siento-me disculpe-surgió algo de improviso.-

Le dedique mi sonrisa más deslumbrante.

Su cuerpo tembló en mis brazos.-espero me compenses-dijo seductoramente, después de unos segundos.

-hoy no, tengo cosas que hacer-le dije, fingiendo tristeza.

…

Entre en el aula de biología a la espera de mi compañera de laboratorio. Unos segundos de que ella entrara al aula, mis músculos se tensaron al sentirla cerca. La sensación ya se había vuelto familiar con el paso de los años.

Apareció en la puerta y sentí como todo el aire a mi alrededor se volvía más espeso. Traté de ignorar todas esas sensaciones.

Tomé los libros dispersos sobre la mesa del laboratorio e hice una pila, dejándole espacio.

La miré, mas ella no dio señales de verme.

Eso me hizo sentir frustrado, sin ninguna razón aparente.

_Ya no están juntos, idiota. Ella no se debe sentir bien con lo que paso ayer._

-¿No vas a saludar?-pregunté tratando de controlar mi voz.

Volteó a verme y le sonreí, mientras me perdía en sus ojos chocolates. Se sonrojó y desvió su vista. Mi sonrisa decayó.

_Lo había arruinado con lo de ayer, había sido un idiota. tendría que haberme conformado. Debía agradecerle esto al eterno optimista en mis pantalones._

-hola-me dijo sin mirarme con nerviosismo en la voz. Puso una cortina de cabello para hacer de barrera entre nosotros. Una puntada me atravesó el pecho.

-Bella...-la llamé.

Fingió no escucharme. Odiaba que usara su cabello como barrera, quería ver su rostro, quería decirle que lo sentía. Me acerqué y tiré su cabello un poco hacia atrás.

Me observó con sorpresa y yo le miré con suplica.

_No hagas esto, Bella. _Quise decirle, pero nada salio de mis labios.

-Bella...-susurré nuevamente.

-¿Tienen algo que compartir con la clase, Cullen, Swan?-

Bella volvió la vista al frente, ignorándome nuevamente. Me mordí a lengua antes de contestar.

-No, señor Banner. Bella y yo solo comentábamos sobre el tema de hoy.-respondí

-la próxima vez preferimos que compartan sus idas con nosotros-comentó el señor Banner.

Cuando retomo lo que decía, Bella me miró

Busque sus emociones en sus ojos y me tranquilice al no encontrar nada malo en ellos.

-mentiroso-moduló sin emitir sonido, haciendo referencia a lo que le había dicho al señor Banner.

Sonreí, altivo.

Los minutos pasaron y la campana sonó.

Me puse de pie, y colgué la mochila de Bella sobre uno de mis hombros.

-vamos, Bella-le llamé.-Me muero de hambre-

_Tengo mucha hambre de tí._

Asintió.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería y vislumbré a algunas chicas con las que solía salir, mirarme. Sus miradas me resultaban usuales e ignore algunas miradas sugestivas. _Hoy no, hoy estaría con Bella._ Sonreí

Entramos a la cafetería y nos pusimos en la fila para pedir nuestros almuerzos.

-¿que vas a comer hoy?-pregunté a Bella.

-creo que...una manzana-dijo luego de meditarlo, poniendo su dedo sobre su labio, en un gesto muy sexy.-no tengo mucha hambre hoy-

-estas en crecimiento, debes alimentarte bien-le dije frunciendo el seño.

-comeré lo que yo quiera-me retó, con las manos en las caderas-¿quién te crees? ¿Mi padre?-

Solté una carcajada, que hizo que algunos se voltearan.

-regresaste-susurré con voz dulce, mirándola fijo.

Mi querida Bella había vuelto a ser la misma. No quería incomodarla. Somos amigos, ¿no Bella?

No nos pertenecemos, ahora no.

-lo siento-me disculpó.-me comporte como niña-un sonrojo cubrió sus facciones.

Entrelazó sus manos con las mías nuevamente, para aseverar sus palabras.-pero aun quiero hacerlo, no me estoy echando atrás-dijo con seguridad.

El deseo me invadió de forma repentina, ella tenia le poder de tensionarme, de ponerme duro con una sola palabras.

Nada se podía comparar con el deseo que ella me provocaba.

-que bueno que no tengas mucha hambre-dije en voz baja de forma insinuante un su oído.

-¿a donde vamos?-me preguntó, confundida. Mientras yo la arrastraba por los pasillos lejos de la cafetería en busca de algún lugar para esta con ella a solas.

-claro, lo siento-dije llevándome la mano al cabello, una mala costumbre. Había actuado como cavernícola. Era muy probable que ella no quisiera hacerlo aquí en el instituto y ahora.

-Pues...siento que quiero un poco más de lo de ayer por la tarde-dije, siendo sincero.-Creo que todavía no tuve suficiente.-sonreí, recordando sus gemidos y su cuerpo sobre el mío, le guiñe un ojo.

Miré a amos lados del pasillo, para que nadie fuera testigo de esto. Di un paso hacia ella de manera grácil y sensual. La arrinconé sin esfuerzo contra la pared. Su respiración se volvió agitada. Besé el hueco de su garganta y gimió para mí.

-Edward...estamos en el instituto.-le dijo con nerviosismo-alguien podría vernos-

Acaricié su cintura, sin poder detenerme pegué su cuerpo al mío. No podía alejarme de ella, mientras todos los pensamientos lujuriosos me llenaban.

-Te lo prometí-dije mientras pegaba sus caderas a las mías.-Prometí lamerte-dije y metí una de mis manos en su pantalón. Metí los dedos dentro de la ropa interior y sude sentir mis dedos resbalar en su húmedo sexo. Mi entrepierna despertó. Bella me besó salvajemente y gemí como niño en sus labios.

Acaricie su sexo con mis dedos en forma de agradecimiento. Miré como sus pezones se ponian dura a través de la tela.

-estas excitada-dije rompiendo el beso.

Asintió, con el deseo en sus ojos marrones.

-yo también estoy algo impaciente-dije y miró mi pantalones..-el aula de biología esta vacía el siguiente periodo.-le informé. Dejándole que elija que hacer.

_Sé caballero, siempre caballero._

-entonces vamos-Me dijo.

Adiós conciencia, Estaba demasiado excitado.

Caminamos con rapidez hasta el salón 11 y una vez dentro, tiré las mochilas y trabe la puerta:-solo por si acaso-

Comencé a besarla como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Su boca era increíblemente dulce y movía la lengua de forma sensual, tentándome.

_Eres tan caliente._

La llevé a la mesa que compartíamos en el laboratorio.

-Cumpliré mi promesa,-dije sonriendo.-pero primero...- Le quité la cazadora y abrí su camisa, tirando de ambos lados. Llevé mis manos a sus rosados y perfectos pechos. Cerró los ojos, mientras suspiraba satisfecha. Mi entrepierna se quejó.-...así esta mejor.-susurré-me gustan mucho más cuando están duros.-

Abrí sus jean y con su ayuda, se los quité junto con su ropa interior, quedando totalmente desnuda.

Trague pesado. Nunca mas podría concentrarme en clase, después de verla a Bella desnuda sobre la mesa. Puse mis manos firmes en sus rodillas y separé sus piernas.

La miré a los ojos, la note ansiosa, mientras agachaba su cabeza hacia mi intimidad.-trata de no gritar mucho-dije arrogantemente.

Llevé mi lengua a su sexo y lamí como un hombre hambriento. La moví despacio, tarando de causarle todo el placer posible. Soltó un pequeño gritito, muy sexy.

Lamí sus jugos, no queriendo desperdiciar nada. Era como la miel, dulce como miel. El sabor me estaba enloqueciendo.

Pensé en mover mi lengua en círculos y ella me regalo sus gemidos.

Seguí lamiendo, sin prisa, disfrutando de su sabor. Ella estaba hermosa, totalmente vulnerable a mí. Su piel ardía bajo mis dedos y comencé a acariciar sus muslos y los pellizqué con suavidad, ganándome más gemidos.

Muerto de placer, la penetré con la lengua. Bella gritó.

-sigue-me pidió con su voz ronca-por favor...-lloriqueó, mientras acercaba mi cabeza a su intimidad, tratando de aumentar el placer. La lamí con más fuerza y ella volvió a gritar

-sabes genial-dije en un susurro, para estimularla. Aunque no mentía. Podía lamerle el sexo por siempre. Llevé mi mano a su pecho y lo pellizqué.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente tensionado, aguardando su liberación.

-no pares-me rogó, apretándome más duramente contra si misma. Un hilo de su miel cayo por mi barbilla, mientras su abdomen de tensionaba.

Su orgasmo estaba cerco

-claro que no-le dije, apartándome. Sonreí, sabedor de su frustración sexual. Me gruñó.

Me reí:-Una promesa es una promesa, voy a hacerlo hasta que te corras.-bajé la vista a su intimidad para luego observarle nuevamente a la cara-Se pone rosa cuando te excitas, es realmente fascinante-le dije con una sonrisa.

Pasé mis dedos por su entrada, para luego introducir mi pulgar. Estrecha, muy estrecha, tal y como la recordaba. Al ver sus jugos saliendo, decidí beberlos, mientras mi pulgar entraba y salía de ella, bombeando. Chupé su clítoris con insistencia.

-más prof...-un gemido la interrumpió, ya que había agregado otro dedo en ella. Chupé desesperado y trague sus jugos con sed insaciable.

El cuerpo de Bella no soportaría por mucho más tanta estimulación y yo moría de ganas por verla correrse mientras la penetro con los dedos.

-hazlo-pedí con voz estrangulada-quiero ver como te corres mientras lamo tus pliegues-

Soltó un grito bastante fuerte, mientras la recorría el orgasmo. Su cuerpo convulsionó sobre la mesa y yo me hundía en el placer más profundo que podía imaginarme, mientras seguía lamiendo sus pliegas y sentía sus contracciones vaginales en mis dedos.

Tragué sus jugos, disfrutando de la textura y el sabor, definitivamente iba a tener que repetirlo.

Bella respiraba con dificultad y saqué mis dedos de su interior, casi lamentando que terminara.

-Fascinante-dije a nadie en especial, mientras observaba su rostro, lleno de placer. Satisfecho, se veía muy hermosa–Fascinante-repití, anonadado.

-¿de que hablas?-Me preguntó un minuto después.

Negué con la cabeza. Aún estaba algo excitado, pero ya podría hacerme cargo de eso, yo solo, cuando volviera a casa.

Miré hacia el piso recordando lo sucedido recién cuando vi sus bragas en el piso. Tenían una mancha de humedad, seguramente eso me ayudaría en mi posterior liberación.

La tomé y se la mostré.

-¡dame eso!-me ordenó incorporándose.

Le di mi sonrisa mas sexy –No, creo que la conservaré-

-la necesito-me dijo gruñendo.

-quien diría que después de nuestra sesión estarías tan gruñona-me burle, guardando sus bragas en mi bolsillo. Nuestra sesión... Mi mirada fue bajando de su rostro hasta su cuello, de allí hasta sus apetecibles pechos, su femenina cintura, sus hermosas caderas, su abdomen y finalmente, sus satisfechos pliegues.

Un profundo rubor cubrió su rostro.

-Creía estar bastante seguro de que esos gritos eran de placer-dije sonriendo petulantemente-veo que me equivoque-agregué-le ofreceré mis servicios a alguien que de verdad los aprecie-dije, volteándome.

-espera-me llamo.

-¿Si?-pregunté volteando solo el rostro.

-no te vayas todavía-me pidió sin mirarme.

-¿Por qué debería quedarme?-pregunté haciéndome el dolido-es obvio que no me quieres aquí-

-deja de hacerlo-me dijo furiosa.

-¿hacer que?-pregunté volteando totalmente, con una sonrisa.

-actuar como imbecil-me espetó.

Se vistió con rapidez, bajo mi mirada. Parecía algo inquieta.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté, preocupado.

-¿Qué sabes de Emmet últimamente?-mordió su labio inferior.

_Concéntrate, Edward_

-¿esto es sobre Emmet?-pregunte, revolviéndome el cabello.

Asintió.

-pues...no se de que hablas-dije de comprender su pregunta. -él… me lo comentó lo de su rompimiento con Rosalie-

-¿qué te dijo sobre eso?-preguntó ansiosa.

-No lo se. Él lo trata de ocultar, pero a mi no me engaña, sufre mucho más de lo que aparenta. Tampoco quiso decirme la razón del rompimiento. Me resulto tan chocante enterarme que no supe como reaccionar. Supongo que es mejor que no lo sepa. La razón por la que él no me lo dijo es porque Rose es nuestra amiga y no debe de querer que nos pongamos de parte de ninguno de los dos.-dije-Él no quiere lastimar a nadie, Bella-

-Emmet es un caballero-confirmó, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Emmet es un idiota-corregí molesto.-Él ama a Rose-Ellos deben arreglarse. Tu misma lo dijiste. ¡Son el uno para el otro!-exclamé enojado.

-Pero Rose engañó a Emmet-soltó y entonces la ultima ficha del rompecabezas cayó en su lugar. Yo lo había intuido, por las miradas de Rose. Asique era verdad.

Bella parecía avergonzada por decírmelo.

-lo sé-confesé -no necesitaba que nadie me lo dijera. Ella…miraba a mi hermano con culpa en sus ojos.-y de eso ya hacia un mes

-eres muy perceptivo-me reconoció-pero Emmet no lo es. ¿Por qué no le dijiste?-dijo acusadoramente.

-porque Rose también le ama-respondí-Para Rose, hacerle eso, fue el error más grande que pudo cometer. Y la culpa le atormenta hasta hoy-

-alguien más además de ti lo sabia-me dijo y le di toda mi atención-Alguien los vio antes de que Rose pudiera sincerarse con Emmet.-

-¿vio a quienes?-pregunté, interesado por quien Rose engañaría a Emmet.

Dudó antes de contestar:-A Rose con Royce King-

-¿el campeón de salto en garrocha?-pregunté sin poder creerlo. A pesar de lo que decían sus medallas y su dinero en el banco, era un gran perdedor.

Asintió:-alguien les tomo una fotografía besándose y se la mando a Emmet-le dijo furiosa.

-¿quién?-pregunté, tratando de mantener un nivel de voz bajo. Mi cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

-no lo se-dijo frustrada.-Pero estoy segura de que era la misma persona que le insistía a Rose para que le dijera la verdad a Emmet. Alguien le mandaba cartas anónimas diciendo que confesara-mi explico, con suplica en los ojos. vi que unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir y mi rabia menguo-Es horrible-

La abracé, Bella era más importante ahora.-¿Qué decían esas cartas?-

- Ha sido asqueroso. Le dejaban un sobre color madera en su casillero, casi día de por medio. ¿Y sabes qué?...¡Estaba lleno de pornografía asquerosa!-chilló, ahogando su voz en mi pecho.

Todo mi cuerpo se contrajo de asco, mientras la abrazaba.

-Porno a todo color sin dejar nada librado a la imaginación. Fotos de mujeres atadas con cuerdas, cadenas y cueros, y penetradas de todas las formas imaginables con todos los objetos posibles. También una foto de Rose con King besándose, e incluso otras falsas, donde unían las caras de ellos con fotos porno. Y ese… bastardo escribió en la tarjeta: "Mejor dile lo que hiciste a Cullen antes de que yo lo haga"-soltó con furia y lágrimas.

Tome la meno de Bella y la llevé hasta el aparcamiento, le rabia me estaba corroyendo por dentro.

-¿qué crees que pase ahora?-me preguntó con la cabeza a gachas y los ojos rojos. Apreté su mano sin saber que responder. Es momento de decírselo a Emmet

-¿Ed?-preguntó, con su suave voz-¿estas bien?-

No contesté y eso la alarmó. Soltó mi mano y se tiro a mis brazos. No me moví, aunque quería hacerlo. Respiré su aroma, mientras trataba de tranquilizarme.

-Perdona-susurró angustiada.-Alice y Rose me pidieron que no te lo dijera, pero...-

Mi cuerpo volvió a la vida y la estreche en mis brazos

-tontas-dije haciendo referencia a Alice y Rose

-No queríamos que te preocuparas innecesariamente-dijo-Él es tu hermano y Rose nuestra amiga, no queremos que pienses mal de Rosalie, ni que sientas que debes hablar con Emmet de esto de los sobres.-

Me separé de ella un poco, indignado:-¿piensan no decirle nada a Emmet?-pregunté sin poder creerlo. El hermoso rostro de Bella se descompuso. Solté un gruñido bajo antes de agregar:-¿no creen que merece saberlo? ¿Que tal vez es importante? ¡Déjame decirte que a mi me gustaría saber toda la historia!-

_Yo querría saber toda la historia, yo quería saber que había pasado esa noche en que estuviste con Jacob, pero… nunca le dimos la importancia que tenia. Yo quería saber toda la historia de porque dejamos de besarnos a hurtaditas. ¡Toda la historia!_

Enmudeció y me dejo despotricar contra ella, por todo. Por la relación de Rose y Emmet, pero mas que nada por la nuestra, esa vieja cicatriz.

- ¡¿Por qué las mujeres creen que lo solucionan todo sin hablar de eso?-grité exasperado, mientras me revolvía el cabello frenéticamente, como si quisiera arrancarlo.- ¡¿Creen que las cosas desaparecerán? ¡A nosotros también nos gustaría saber lo que ustedes! ¡Saber toda la historia, sin excepción! ¿¡Crees que soy demasiado estúpido como para entenderte? ¿¡Qué no podré hacer...?-

Había dejado de hablar de mi hermano y su novia...hablaba de mi y Bella.

-¡Detenté!-le gritó.

Me detuve y cerré los ojos con fuerza, buscando tranquilizarme. Odiaba enfadarme, y mas que nada odiaba hacerlo por algo que ya no tenia sentido.

Abrí los ojos y le miré. Un extraño dolor me atravesó entero. Bella lucia enferma, como si le hubiese dado una bofetada, y es que había hacho algo muy parecido.

La escena era escalofriantemente parecida a la que habíamos tenido hacia casi un año.

-Basta-dijo más calmada, pero con los ojos irritados.

Me sentí un desalmado, un monstruo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si le costara respirar. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al verla pero mi cuerpo estaba clavado en su lugar.

-Deja...de hablar de nosotros...-gimió con tristeza, antes de correr en dirección su pick up.

La roja camioneta paso por delante mío después de unos segundo, yo no había sido capaz de moverme un ápice.

Y repentinamente me dieron deseos de llamar a Tanya o alguna de sus hermanas, puede que incluso llamara a Jessica otra vez, después de todo, ella me debía un encuentro más.

Después de unos segundos, descarte totalmente la idea.

Corrí con prisa al volvo, tratando de mantener la mente en blanco mientras conducía. Prendí el estereo y lo puse al máximo, tratando de silenciar me mente.

El camino a casa fue corto, ni siquiera salude a Esme.

-¿Edward? ¿Hijo?-preguntó desde la cocina.-¿Qué pasa?-

Por mucho que amara a Esme, no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie. Solo quería desaparecer un rato.

Corrí escaleras arriba y me encerré en mi habitación. Encendí el reproductor de música y el sonido invadió mis sentidos.

La catarata de emociones que estaba reteniendo tomo el control sobre mí. Estaba enojado, frustrado…Me sentía una basura.

Bella había sido mi amiga desde siempre, habíamos sido muy cercanos e incluso ahora había tenido sexo con ella, hacia solo una hora.

Y lo cierto es que Bella tumbada sobre la mesa del laboratorio parecía muy lejano, a diferencia de la Bella rota y disgustada de hacia un rato.

_Yo te quería, Bella, te amaba tanto como un niño de 11 años podía amar a otro. Y creo que aún hay algo, alguna chispa, algo que me pueda ayudar a sobrellevar mi propia vida…_

_Te necesito._

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, mientras recordaba todos los momentos que habíamos pasado dulce. Recuerdos de prados, de besos…de amor no correspondido.

Me sequé la lágrima con el puño, ya no era un niño débil.

El trato era una buena idea. Cada uno obtendría lo que quería.

Tomé un libro de la estantería entre mis manos, lo apreté entre mis dedos con furia. Y antes de que pudiera ser conciente de lo que hacia, el libro volaba de mis manos hacia la estantería contraria. Varios CD cayeron al suelo, pero no siquiera los miré, sino me dedique a destruir el resto de la habitación.

Nadie vino al escuchar los libros y CD cayendo, y agradecí eso.


End file.
